Final Fantasy IX: The Chronicles of Warriors
by ronin210
Summary: A story where two best friends find fantasy and adventure in another world and risk their lives to save it. Along the way they find all is not what it seems and use every talent they have to outwit an unseen enemy that is after them.
1. Intro

Introduction:

This is a fan based story and I for one (or my best friend) do not claim to be professional writers. We do this for fun on the side among game designing and other things. The entire series of Final Fantasy is amazing and FF IX is still one of my favorites. So, I hope everyone enjoys reading our story. I do realize that the chapters are somewhat long but please read and feel free to review it as I would like to know what the audience thinks.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: The lines are for the story arc, breaking from one scene to the next.

* * *

Chapter 1

So it started out to be like any other night. After leaving Zach's house, my best friend, I headed home to sleep. It was near midnight when I walked into the house. Now being a teenager is fun in some aspects but others can be downright boring, such as missing curfew. My old man was sitting in the living room watching TV when he noticed I walked in. He didn't even have to say a word as I knew what I had to do. I made my way onto the couch and sat there for a moment. The silence was kind of eerie as he didn't even look at me. Then suddenly he spoke up,

"You know what time it is?"

"Yes, way past the time I was supposed to be home."

"Well since you know that already, I'm going to ground you from hanging out with any of your friends. You are stuck to the house for two weeks."

When that word left his lips, I just rolled my eyes without him noticing. I hate being stuck in the house especially when Zach always had some plan on the weekend that was a blast. No matter I suppose. It would blow over. The old man then gave me his typical dismissal and I went on about my way to my room. I wasn't too upset but I was frustrated at the fact that I am now confined to my room once more. I looked into my mirror to see my expression of disappointment. My brown eyes didn't lie, I was one angry kid. I looked down at my clenched fist, seeing them turn white. My black hair laid flat while I pulled my hoodie. I wouldn't consider myself built like Zach but I was lean for sure. I sat down on my chair and thought to myself "_I At least I had my video games and movies to watch_." I was a big fan of fantasy genre related things such as role playing games and movies like "Legend". I enjoy them way too much to a point where my dreams go into overdrive and leave some wild impressions when I wake up. I put a random movie on and drifted asleep. I woke up around three in the morning to see the movie ended and my TV was off. I suppose the old man came by and turned it off without trying to disturb me. The room was dark except for this dim bluish light beaming through my bedroom window.

I opened the blinds to see this source coming from the local park in our neighborhood. I have seen a few weird things before but this was something different. I didn't even know if I was awake or I was still in some dream. I slapped my head a little but nothing too hard to see. Sure enough, the sting was there. Curiosity was getting the better of me but unfortunately I was stuck to the house. What even bothered me more was going by alone could be a dumb idea. The idea of calling Zach came to mind but being it was now three fifteen in the morning, he was passed out and I'm sure his family was too. I had to get there by foot to get him. I was dressed for the most part except for my shoes. I kept them off so I could sneak to the front door of the house without making a noise. My house was two stories so it sometimes made a creaking sound, depending on where your foot landed. Luckily I knew where most of the spots were and I made sure to stay clear of them. I was out the door quietly and on my way to Zach's house. It was very silent outside. There were usually crickets, random cars driving by, and other kids from the neighborhood but tonight there was nothing except the chill and my visible breath in the air. The blue light was the only I could think about as I near Zach's house. As I walked onto the porch, his light suddenly turned on.

I tapped on the window and waited for him to open the blinds. Instead the lights turned off and again it was just me in the silence. Zach opened his front door and walked over to where I was on the porch. His athletic build was silhouetted by the ambient light of the moon. His dark brown hair was in a mess but his blue eyes glistened against the night sky. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from earlier which indicated he probably passed out on his bed watching tv.

"You know it's four in the morning right? You couldn't wait to play a few more rounds of Street Fighter later today?"

"Dude, I'm not here for that though I could always go for a few more rounds; that and being grounded by Dad."

"Again? You always end up grounded before the weekend. I think your dad could fine better punishments than that."

"Yeah…. anyways there are some funky things happening at the park right now. I don't what it is but there is this bluish light coming from there and I wanted to check it out. I felt it would be easier for you to come along. What do you think?"

Zach stood there for a moment then paced back and forth on his porch. After a few minutes he sat down on one of the porch chairs.

"I'm not sure. If we get caught in the park after hours, we're toast."

"Do it for the thrill. You said you wanted something different to do, right?" I asked smugly.

"Alright. If we do this, we do this right."

"Ok, how do suppose we do this 'right'?" I asked.

"I guess we could drag along Steven and Shawn."

"I'm not getting either of them. Steven is a drunk and Shawn is a wuss. He runs from anything. We don't need them. It's not like we are expecting anything dangerous right?" I retorted.

"You can never be too careful."

"I suppose you are right. We can't bring any guns or anything, it would draw too much attention if anyone happens to drive by and see us."

"Yeah I guess we can forgo weapons. Why do you want to bring those guys anyways?"

"I'm not sure, something just tells me to bring them. Besides having more people could make it safer with numbers."

"Alright, your choice. I say it's a bad idea but you seem excited about this. To save time, we'll just meet you at the park while you get ready."

With a nod of his head, Zach went back into his house which left me the job of gathering the drunk and the wuss. Steven lived close by to Zach and Shawn lived closer to me. Steven was easy to convince to go because he was outside drinking. Alone. As usual. He was a dirty blonde who was short and chubbby. He had dark circles under his hazel eyes from drinking too much. It didn't take much to convince him to come along as I lied saying there was going to booze. We made our trek back up to Shawn's house while during that time I had to keep Steven from falling over. Shawn took a little bit more to convince since he was worried about anything dangerous.

"Terry what do you want? It's almost five."

"Shawn, get dressed and get down here. There is something up at the park and we want you to come with us."

"Something is up? Like what?"

"I'm not sure but I need you to hurry up."

With a big sigh, he said in his whiny voice "ok".

After his whining session, he finally made it down and out the door. From the time we waited on him, I could tell he spent time getting pretty for himself. He put gel in his blonde hair and put contacts in so his brown eyes wouldn't be 'hidden' by glasses. His skinny frame was highly noticable due to his tight jeans and tshirt that he decided was a good idea to wear. I just rolled my eyes at him while we finally set out to the park to meet up with Zach. In the distance the light could be seen but as the sun started to break the night sky, the light began to fade. We had to hurry to see what it was before the sun came up. Also, being grounded meant I was supposed to be in the house so I was essentially a dead man if it turned out to be nothing. We finally reached the park entrance where Zach was waiting.

"About time" Zach said.

"We would have been quicker if Shawn didn't take forever getting dressed."

"Whatever, I had to look good for this" Shawn replied.

Zach rolled his eyes at the comment and handed me a bag. I looked inside to see the gear for camping and a small dagger from his blade collection.

He looked at me, "Just in case."

As he handed Steven an empty liquor bottle and a whistle to Shawn, all could do was smirk when I saw it. Zach did have a unique sense of humor all the while of being an asshole. We all looked at each other with the same thing on our mind. Something was in there and none of us knew what it was. As I weaved the way through the woods, it became thicker in the brush. I could hear Shawn complain of being scratched by twigs and Steven stumble over everything that could be tripped over while Zach laughed at both of them. As I started to see a clearing, we all could this blue light growing brighter. We all reached the tree line to see a large blue portal sitting in the middle of nowhere. I was awe struck by something I have never seen before. While we looked on, the sun light started to hit the clearing and the portal was disappearing with every second the light touched its dark mysterious beauty. I went closer to it and looked on the other side. Nothing was there except the portal.

"Zach, what do you think?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I have never seen anything like this before. It's starting to disappear though, so we have two choices. We leave and pretend we saw nothing or we take a chance and see if we could jump in?."

"Wait?! Jump in? Are you crazy?" Shawn whined.

"I'll go if there is liquor" Steven chimed in.

"Shawn, stop being a baby. I'll go first if it makes you feel better" Zach retorted.

"Zach, are you sure you want to just do it", I replied a little nervously to his statement.

"Screw it. Why not? I'm sure it will be fine" he boldly stated.

With that being said he tightened his straps on his pack and made a dash for the mystical hole. He jumped in and disappeared. The portal slowly was dwindling away from the sunlight. Steven made his attempt by wobbling over and tripping in. Shawn closed his eyes and felt his way in. They were all gone except me. I was standing hesitant about jumping in even though my best friend faced an unknowing presence. I walked right up to it and stuck my hand through the middle. Something grabbed onto me with a powerful force and started to drag me in. I tried to fight it by pulling back but it was no use, whatever had me was winning. Inch by inch I was being taken over by the portal until I was fully dragged in.

All I could hear was my breathing. It was dark and quiet. I couldn't even see in front of me. I tried calling out to Zach but only heard echoes carry on which seemed like forever. I felt like I was floating as nothing solid was beneath my feet. As I started to adjust to my unknown surroundings, a white light started to grow towards me. As it came closer it formed into another portal but different from the other one. A lush green forest with a huge lake was appearing. The suction was pulling me again into this beautiful scene. I didn't fight as it consumed me and I was left suspended over the lake but it didn't last long. I started to fall directly towards the water. I scanned the area quickly but I couldn't see anyone. All I know it's going to hurt hitting that surface. My last thought was at least I wasn't grounded.

I hit the water with incredible force. I was overwhelmed with the surprising weight of my equipment dragging me down as I tried to move my arms upward. The pain from the impact was burning over my body as my vision was being clouded by the water becoming darker. I realized I was sinking faster than I thought. I thought my only way to survive was cut off the pack and just keep the dagger Zach gave me. I pulled it out and cut away the straps in a rush, nearly cutting myself. As it sank to the bottom, I moved my arms to break the surface. I gasped for air as soon as I reached topside. The water threw off my bearings as the sun reflection blocked out my vision. The cool breeze was skimming the surface lightly as the sound of birds chirped above. As the sun hung overhead, I could see shoreline very close. As I dragged my ass out of the water, there still was no sign of Zach or the others but I heard horses approaching in the distance. I didn't want to be seen so the closest tree became my hiding place. The riders were hidden from view but their conversation was clear.

"Are you sure you saw someone fall here?"

"Yes, I'm certain I saw something around here."

"You two are idiots. I saw nothing."

"No sir, I swear I saw him, Captain Ardmol."

The unseen soldiers were trying their hardest to convince the other one, who seemed to be in charge, that they actually saw me fall into the lake. I'm pretty grateful that the one in charge is dumb. They rode off after a few minutes. After letting myself dry up a bit, I looked beyond the shore of the opposite side to see a huge castle with a sword-like blade pointing towards the heavens. I guess that was my destination.

* * *

Zach was walking down the main cobble road into this huge city. So many people were out and about. Trading in the market, anvils echoing the creating of metal blades, and side shows riddled the corners of the city entrance. He was a bit dazed still from the portal travel and landing outside the city. He also was dressed very differently than everyone else. He could feel the eyes laying on him as this stranger made his way towards deeper into the busy day. He was avoiding the people who were standing in the middle of the street.

"I guess I'm not in South Carolina anymore…" Zach mumbled to himself.

He had no cash to buy any clothes to fit in with the crowd or to buy anything to eat. He thought a bar might be an interesting place to find. Most people in bars have all sorts of information. Along the main street the sign hung above a huge wooden door.

"The Heroes Tavern? Wonder how it got that name?"

Zach opened the heavy door and stepped inside. It was well kept inside. There were a few drunks in there mostly in the corner keeping to themselves. Zach shut the door behind him and walked up to the bar counter. The bartender, a large man with gray hair and matching mustache walked up and eyed him suspiciously.

"What'll it be young sir?"

"Uh… ale I guess" Zach replied in confusion.

The large mug of alcohol was slammed in front of him. The foam flowed over the sides as the potent smell wafted towards his nose. This was the first time Zach was able to drink anything alcohol related without trying to sneak it in private. He wondered if Terry even made the jump after him. At that moment, he felt a little nervous being by himself. The group in the corner was bothering him as well. They continuously watched him like hawks. As Zach continued to sip his ale, he waved the bartender over.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but where I am?"

"What do you mean where are you? You mean you don't know?"

"Well, see I'm not from around here so any bit of information could be useful."

The bartender's eyes were in this 'I don't know what to say kid' look, "You are in the Kingdom of Alexandria."

"Alexandria… Interesting bar name; how did you get it?"

You could see the barkeep was becoming annoyed with questions anyone from here should know the answer to, "It is named after the heroes who saved Gaia from Kuja, though that was a long time ago. Hence the name on the sign."

Zach was listening carefully to what the bartender was talking about. Obliviously this guy has been around for a while. Zach didn't realize that everyone has left the tavern and he was the only one listening. Then he just remembered he didn't have any money.

"One more question. I don't have any money on me so uh is it possible for me to put this on a tab?"

The barkeep looked at me and then pointed to the back and chuckled. "No. The broom is in the back. Better hurry though, once the sun goes down this place becomes busy. I could use the help so I guess I'm lucky you dropped by" the bartender extended his hand to proper introductions. Zach shook it. "Name is Karth Monaco. And you are?"

"Zach. Just call me Zach."

* * *

Sunset came quickly upon Alexandria. The city turned from a quiet, peaceful solace into a party frenzy. People were everywhere in the streets. It seemed like there was a celebration going on but to me it didn't matter. I had no clue what the hell was going on with anything. I entered the city cautiously and looked around. No soldiers around to spot him. He noticed the beauty of the castle at night. The tall blade reflected the moon light onto the city below. I moved past the mass gathering of people. The tavern was a hit apparently there were several patrons standing around, drinking and having a good time. I decided to skip the madness and make my way to a more quiet area. As moved further away from the crowd, the darker the place got. Suddenly I was approached by two larger individuals who looked like they didn't want to make small talk.

"Where'd you think ya goin'?"

"None of your god damn business" I snapped back.

They looked at each other and then back at me. One started to crack his knuckles.

"A fresh one I see. You know how we deal with ya kind around here?"

I shook my head even though I knew the answer already. He grabbed my shirt and drew me in closer to knock my lights out. As the punch came in, I ducked my head to the side and dodged his wild swing. I jumped onto his forward knee and fell back, using my momentum to throw him over me. I leapt back to my feet as his buddy came in for another wild swing; I side-stepped around him while I stuck out my foot. The idiot fell flat on his face and slowly crawled over to his partner. They helped each other up to their feet. As they were getting ready to attack again, a female voice could be heard from behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful girl, with long black hair, fair skin, and beautiful green eyes standing there with crossed arms. She looked angry at the two men.

"You two! What do you think you are doing?! Attacking a random stranger? Both of you, back to the castle! The queen will deal with you later. And as for you, why are my guards attacking you?"

I didn't know how to answer. I think her beauty is making my mind go blank. I had to say something but all I could do was shrug. My response made her face contort into confusion.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Honestly, I don't know where the hell I am, let alone know who you are."

She sighed for a moment.

"I am Princess Anastasia of the Kingdom of Alexandria. And you are?"

"Terry. Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?" I asked looking down at my clothes.

"Yes, now that you mention it, you are dressed very strangely. Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I felt really dumb trying to think of a way to explain Earth and how I got here. I don't think she would believe anything I said but I tried anyways. After a few minutes, she stopped me midsentence.

"I think I heard more than enough. It is very strange indeed to be brought here from another planet as you call it. I think you need to come with me back to the castle. I have someone who would want to speak with you."

As Princess Anastasia walked back towards the castle, I followed her. I didn't what to expect but at least I was getting a connection. The castle was bigger up close with its magnificent architecture. I was so blown away that I almost fell into the water. Apparently there is no bridge going across but everything was done by boats. Princess Anastasia held out her hand towards me, implying that I assist her into the royal ferry taking us across. Nervously I helped her down, trying my best not to let go of her too soon. It didn't take more than a few minutes to reach the other side. Soon we were across and I was helping her out of the ferry. The soldiers were patrolling around, saluting the princess as we passed by. As soon as we entered the main hall, a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes in a fancy white outfit approached us.

"Where have you been?! Mother has been looking for you everywhere?" he looked stressed until he looked at me. His dark brown eyes changed to confusion. "Who is this?"

Before I could answer, Anastasia chimed in.

"Oh, this is Terry. He is a son of noble from Treno. He happened to protect me from some thugs in the city."

"You know we have bodyguards for that", the prince snapped.

"Galen, you worry too much. The guards were away for but a moment. I had no time to react so Terry saved me."

Galen was not impressed in the least. It almost seemed like he wanted to call her a liar but left instead. She rolled her eyes.

"I do apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be very protective sometimes of me and our mother. Since our father left for the border, he has been different. Anyways, it is getting late. I'll let my maid show you to a room so tomorrow you can meet with that person I mentioned earlier."

With that, Princess Anastasia left up the stairs and a small, quiet maid stood by. She quietly led the way through the castle. We took a few turns here and there in the massive main wing until we reached a wooden door laced with a decorative picture of eight individuals craved carefully into it. I asked the maid what the picture meant.

"The heroes of old", she said softly. She proceeded to tell me a short story of Zidane and seven others including their own queen, who saved the world from a man named Kuja and Necron.

She left me the key to the door and went on about her duties. It was getting late and I had nothing better to do than sleep. I opened the door and saw the bed. It was large and lavished in red fabrics. I kicked off my shoes and crawled inside. The last thought on my mind was the others and where they were at and that I could find them soon. I felt myself drifting away as I closed my eyes.

* * *

The bar was busy. There were patrons everywhere ordering drinks and having a great time. It looked like they were celebrating something big. Zach was curious so while cleaning up a table from a previous spill, he listened in on some conversations. A lot of it was dealing with families and long work days and how they were stiff from all the harvesting. It all seemed that it was going nowhere for him until he heard two words 'heroes' and 'portal'. It caught his attention immediately and Zach tried to listen closer, the people who were mentioning those words left the bar suddenly. He yelled to Karth he would be back as soon as possible. Karth just waved off Zach as if he knew exactly why.

The two individuals were walking towards the large castle in the distance. Zach followed them slowly as not to draw attention to him or alert them to his presence. Eventually they arrived at a dock where boats were waiting for them. The individuals boarded the boat and started to cross the river. Zach on the other hand was not allowed in by soldiers standing guard by the docks. He just watched the two reach other side, walked off the boats, and headed straight into the castle. He wasn't going to let some lowly guards stop him from getting into the castle. Zach decided it was time to take a dip. He perched himself up somewhere high enough to find a spot to use to find access to the river. At the end of the dock was a small patch of rocks he could use to lower himself in and swim quietly as possible to the other side. It took him a few minutes to scale a large wall blocking trespassers. As soon as he got onto the other side, he crept onto the rocks where no one could see. Lowering into the water and starting to swim was harder than he thought as the water was freezing.

Reaching the other side was relief to Zach as he pulled himself out on the outer portion of the castle, out of sight from the roving guards. He thought of how he could move around the castle without being seen. Dripping wet clothes wouldn't do any good as a soldier might see the water and follow it. Stripping down wouldn't do any good either as some crazy naked guy running around would draw more than suspicion. There was nothing he could do now except sit there and air dry.

After ten minutes, the clothes finally were damp and lost most of the moisture. Zach eyed his surroundings and made a hasty decision. Spying around a corner, there was two guards on duty. One was sound asleep while the other was half awake, fighting sleep the best he could.

"No way, are these guys actually falling asleep on duty? I wonder what I can do to get their attention." Zach said.

He felt the ground for something to distract the soldiers with a found a rock. It was heavy enough to throw into the river from where he was standing. The rock made a loud thud as it entered the water. The soldiers snapped to attention and went to go investigate the sound. Zach carefully walked past them and into the castle.

"That must have been a back entrance. It shouldn't have been that easy. Oh well, now where to go?"

The castle was huge with its massive structures inside and decorations covering the walls. Zach walked the hallways, making his way past some soldiers on patrol, until he found the library. Inside the library the two men and others were sitting at a table. He snuck up to a book stand and hid behind it, listening to the group.

"What do you mean it went wrong? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We followed the scripture as it is in the book and there were no signs of problems."

"So where did it go?"

"Again, I do not know. Hopefully no one came through."

"If that's the case then we can try again. We cannot tell the queen though. She was the one who wanted to attempt this since the situation is growing worse."

Suddenly a voice chimed in among the others; a voice that sounded like it didn't belong.

"I told you it was a waste of time. It has my men spooked. Earlier they claimed they saw someone 'fall' from the sky into the lake."

"Ah, Captain Ardmol. It's a surprise to see you here. Why didn't you go investigate the claim? It might have been one the travelers we are waiting for."

"I do not believe in such nonsense."

Listening to the group talk, Zach wonders which one of others was the one who fell into the lake. Deciding this was not going to answer any questions he had nor would he find them easy by sneaking into the castle, he began to walk out quietly until he stepped oddly on a book he didn't see on the floor. Zach fell sideways and banged into a large wooden bookshelf. The sound thundered through the library, alerting the group and to make things worse, the bookshelf fell over onto another one. Shelf after shelf, they all fell over like dominos. Zach just stood there while the group observed the eavesdropper.

Captain Ardmol drew his sword. Ardmol was a stocky built man with bronze armor on. His pepper colored hair signaled his age not much older than his dad. Zach just stood there, frozen looking for something to could say.

"Oh, I found the book I was looking for!"

However, tt didn't work.

"Guards!"

"Oh boy." Zach sprinted out of the library and down the hall.

* * *

The loud commotion of people running around woke me out of a dead sleep. In my confusion, I rolled out of bed and tripped over a foot stool. The footsteps could be heard outside his door. The clanging of metal armor and weapons were quickly gathering. It must be an attack on the castle. I began to get dressed quickly and ran out of my room. There were soldiers running around everywhere yelling about someone broke in and interrupted the council's meeting.

I followed a group out to the main hall where the queen was organizing the soldiers. The officers were putting out the description of the individual.

"He is average height, brown hair, and dressed strangely. I think he was armed."

That sounded like Zach but I couldn't be too sure. The soldiers paired off in large groups, armed to the teeth to find one person. Talks among them were the person was a probable assassin to murder the royal family or possibly a spy for the country to the north. I decided to branch off and stick close to Princess Anastasia since I didn't want to be caught up in the mess.

* * *

Zach was evading the soldiers the best he could but it was becoming more difficult since they reinforced the patrols aimed to find him. He could only hide in certain spots with shadows. He used it until he made his way to the top levels of the castle wall. He was high above the water as he looked over the wall. He could hear on both sides the soldiers closing in. He didn't have any choice but to jump. He crawled up onto the edge.

"This is probably the dumbest idea I've had in a while. May my ass be not the first thing to hit the water." Zach prayed in his mind.

"Stop right there! In the name of the royal family, I order you to halt!" a soldier yelled to Zach.

As he turned his head to respond, one of the soldiers shoot Zach with an arrow. Stunned from the pain, he fell over the edge. He plummeted into the icy water below while the soldiers continued to fire arrows into the pitch black. Captain Ardmol halted the fire.

"Cease fire! Lieutenant! What was that? You were supposed to capture him, not kill him."

Ardmol was obviously furious that the trespasser was shot. There was nothing he could do now but send a search party down and see if they can retrieve the body from the water. He assumed that the spy was killed from the fall, if not the arrow. Ardmol was curious on why the stranger was spying on the council's meeting. It was probably to pass on to the enemy no doubt. The commotion from the wall was passed all the way down to the queen. She stood there quietly as if she was frustrated by the soldier's actions of shooting instead of capturing. She broke out her concentration when she looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked with a soft tone. Queen Garnet looked just liked Anastasia but older with strands of grey hair.

"My name is Terry your highness" I said with as much respect as I could give.

"And how did you end here in Alexandria's castle?"

"He came here from another world, mother." Anastasia said.

The queen's eyes widen.

"You came through the portal didn't you?"

"Yes your highness I did as well as three others. The one in the castle might have been one of them."

"There are three others? There was only supposed to be two. I wonder where the others are."

I explained how we found the portal, where we are from, and how we were split up. The queen understood everything and summoned her most trusted guards to seek out the others and bring them to her. She also mentioned to me that I would be meeting with the council in the morning to make sense of what was happening. All I could think was I hoped Zach was not the one shot by the arrow.

* * *

Zach gasped for air as he surfaced from the freeze below. He was numb from the water, which probably helped the pain from the arrow. The wound went clean through his shoulder. Zach snapped the arrow in half, pulled it out, and discarded the remains into the water. Without any first aid gear, he needed to patch up the wound fast. Karth was his only chance to hide and heal. Zach snuck his way through roving patrols in the city, using alley ways and shadows to his advantage. Once he got to the tavern, he opened the door and locked it behind him. Karth was awaiting his arrival.

"So I see you got into the castle."

"Yeah, it didn't end the way I wanted it to though."

Karth took him into the back of the bar and told him to sit still as much as possible. Karth pulled out a needle and thread, some bandages, and blue bottle. The bottle was a darker blue in color but the liquid inside was clear. Zach opened the bottle and smelled what was inside. It wasn't potent but it did knock him back a bit.

"What's in here?"

"It's a tea of sort. When you drink it, it numbs away the pain and begins to heal from the inside out. The bandages will keep whatever bleeds out until the potion works all the way and the thread will keep it together until the wound closes."

Zach shrugged his shoulders and popped the cork. He chugged the whole thing and re-corked the bottle. The after taste wasn't terrible but it was definitely a strong tea. Instantly, the arrow wound numbed as said by Karth. Then he went to business, sewing up Zach's injury. After the minor 'surgery', Karth instructed to Zach to lay low and to stay in here until the next morning. Zach finally laid down to close his eyes and wait it out till morning.

* * *

Shawn and Steven somehow managed to exit out of the portal at the same time, in the same place. They were confused by their surroundings. It was a dark forest where no natural light seemed to peak through the trees. They stood up and looked around.

"Shawn, you want a drink?" Steven asked while shaking the bottle at him.

"No idiot. We need to get out here, not drink!" Shawn yelled in a nervous state.

'Whatever" Steven replied as he tipped the bottle up and took a swig.

The two began to walk down a beaten dirt path. The sounds of the untamed wilderness freaked out Shawn while Steven couldn't care less. He was drunk so anything out there didn't scare him. Shawn was beginning to calm down when a dark figure stepped out onto the path. Shawn jumped behind Steven as the drunk wobbled back and forth trying to stand up straight. The figure stood there for a second and then began to step towards them.

"Are you Shawn and Steven?"

"Who wants to know?" Steven retorted.

"No one in particular. I've been expecting you two for a few hours now."

"Yeah? And who are you?" Shawn finally said, still behind Steven.

"No one important but someone who can offer you anything you want."

Steven and Shawn eyes lit up, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything, as long as you answer a few questions I have. Time is of the essence so we must hurry out of this forest and make our way up north."

"Is there going to be alcohol?" Steven asked.

"Why of course Master Steven. There will be plenty."

* * *

As the queen's guards left, Princess Anastasia led me back to my room. I wished her good night but as I began to shut the door I heard another female voice around the corner. As I opened my door back up, another beautiful female stood next to Princess Anastasia. She had shorter brown hair with sharp hazel eyes. She had features of someone who commanded respect with her silver armor.

"Terry, I would like you to meet Captain Ceres Leradine, my bodyguard. She is a decedent of Captain Aldbert Steiner and General Beatrix, two who helped saved the world from Kuja and Necron."

"Small world, Ceres. Everyone here seems like they are related to someone who saved the world."

Ceres found it slighty amusing as she grinned, "Yes Master Terry. I suppose it's a small world. Princess I do apologize for my earlier absence. If I've had known a threat was in the castle, I would have disposed of it immediately."

"It's ok Ceres, I wasn't in any danger. Mother seems like she wants to fine the individual and talk to him."

"I do not question the queen's judgment but I think she needs not to associate herself with criminals."

"What makes him a criminal?" I asked.

"He broke in and was here to assassinate someone. He was clumsy though and knocked over almost all the books in the library and said something about 'finding the book he was looking for'in a confused state. I find it strange an assassin would say something like that."

As I thought to myself that could have been Zach. I didn't want to alert Ceres that I might know who was in the castle so I threw out a distraction. I let out a big yawn, "Sorry ladies, this will have to wait until morning. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Princess Anastasia and Ms. Leradine."

They bid me goodnight as I shut the door. I haven't been here for more than twenty four hours and things are chaotic already. I jumped back into bed and went back into the comfortable spot I was in before everything happened. It didn't take me long to fall asleep but somewhere in the back of my mind something felt uneasy. As for tomorrow, I was going to meet this elusive council.

* * *

Night turned to morning as the sun peaked over the quiet city. The rays of light slowly covered Zach's face as he began to move. His eyes opened and he sat up in the bed. His shoulder was healed for the most part; there was slight cut still there but being held together by the thread. Karth knew what he was doing like he was a part of a bigger plan and was there to guide Zach to a purpose. Karth walked in.

"Ah, I see you're finally up. You need to hurry and get dressed."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Soldiers are looking for you. Patrols are everywhere. I need to get you out and away from this place until the time comes. I know of a group who can look after you until then."

"What time? What are you talking about?"

"Zach, trust me. Tantalus is a good group of guys who know what to do. You need to get to Lindblum. Once there find Tantalus and work with them to find Cecil Mason, the Regent. He will be able to help you in ways I cannot. I know you are confused and you have no idea what I'm speaking of but you will find out once there. Take this with you. Leave out the backdoor and follow the alleyway. It will lead you to a wall you can scale and escape the city limits. Good luck Zach."

Karth handed Zach a ring with a chain weaved through it and a map. He put it around his neck and followed the instructions given. It was a straight shot to the wall and since there were no guards, Zach climbed over and jumped over to the other side. The city was behind him and he know idea if he would see it again. His main focus was to get to Lindblum. The map was easy to follow but it seemed like a long way to the other kingdom. He stuffed the map away and stepped it out. Zach was prepared to face the unknown but wished he had a better idea of what was going on.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone singing but as I left my bed to find the source, it stopped. Breakfast was already brought to my room while I was still asleep. As I walked over, I saw a note with it mentioning the meeting with directions on how to get there. I ate rather quickly as I wanted to see what the hell the council was going to tell me. _Maybe a way to find the others?_ It was too soon to tell but my questions would be answered soon I hope. I followed the directions the best I could, taking a few wrong turns. The castle was more beautiful in the morning as a cool breezing was blowing through the halls. The rays warmed the stone walls and the sounds of birds could be heard outside. It was a nice distraction from the task at hand.

I finally made it to the room where the council was. I knocked on the door loudly and, after a silent pause, I heard a voice telling me to enter. I opened the door to see seven older men sitting a long table.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, Mister...Terry, was it?"

"Um...yes." The bug of nervousness struck again. With the exception of my parents, I never could compose myself in front of authority figures; even in this new world, these older men before me dressed like scholars were no different. It was their first question to me, and my hands were already uncontrollable.

"Please enlighten us as to how you arrived here."

"Well..."

I pondered the thought for a moment. Should I tell them about the portal, just like that? Yes, it would make no sense to lie. The Queen and Anastasia already know, and with yesterday's commotion, I shouldn't cause any further trouble.

"There was a portal that showed up where I lived...my friends and I decided to see where it would take us."

"Is...is that right?" asked the eldest bearded man, as he looked at me, eyes above his glasses. He then turned to the others and they murmured amongst each other for about a minute. Seeing that only made me more nervous. I had been focused on this group for so long that I didn't notice the Queen in the back of the room. It's a good thing I said what I said, then. Anastasia was not present, and before I had a moment to think about what she might be doing, the council came back.

"You said that your friends came along with you. How many of you passed through the light?" another councilman asked, this one younger than the rest, as his hair had not yet faded to white.

"Four of us. I believe we were all separated when we came through, because I haven't seen them since."

"Do you believe that the intruder from yesterday was one of your friends?"

"I...I'm not sure. I didn't see him."

"So I see." Again they turned to themselves to discuss some details. I really wasn't fond of their way of speaking. All I knew was that I had to keep my composure in front of Garnet. Although Anastasia vouched for me, it felt as if Garnet didn't yet see me in the same light, and with good reason.

"What is your purpose in our kingdom?" asked the eldest man again.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "All of this is still confusing to me. I don't even know what's become of my friends."

"Terry, please relax," Garnet said softly. Relax, she says! My hands shook so much it looked as if I really had a nervous tick. How much longer would I have to sit before this council? If only Garnet weren't here, I could just sneak back to the room. Maybe they won't ask me any more questions, they've been talking among themselves for a long time now.

Zach was having a rough time with his travel. There were plenty of strange creatures and monsters to slay on the trail, and though he had killed many, it was the atmosphere that gave him the most trouble. "What is with this mist?" he asked himself. It was a strange mist; it covered the air, yet he was able to see his way through it. Having trekked for a while, he decided to take a moment to rest. Luckily the map given by Karth showed the path to Lindblum to be a straight shot. The only major issue to be had was crossing what looked to be one hell of a mountain range. After reviewing the map again, Zach decided he had spent enough time resting. "I should pick up the pace. I'd rather not get caught in the dark with these monsters." His supply was dwindling as well, and he was beginning to get hungry again.

The mountain range he needed to cross was a few hundred meters ahead. Before he could increase his step, something in the sky caught his attention. Through the mist, high in the air, it appeared as though a horse with a rider was running on the clouds. Zach was in disbelief, even in a world like this. "I REALLY need to get some food and water", he thought. However, the vision became more clear. It almost seemed as if he instantaneously left the ground with a bird's eye view of the mysterious horseman. "What...what is this?!" He was bewildered. The close up showed that this man was not human, or if he was, definitely did not appear as such. Seconds later, Zach was back in the field where he walked, and realizing that he had not truly left the ground, he was incredibly confused. He had no more time to think on it, as a bright light blinded him, and it was the last thing he remembered seeing at that moment.

"...Thank you, Terry. That will be all for today. Today's Council is now dismissed." Queen Garnet was the first to stand, with everyone standing after. She exited the vast room, followed by the council members, one by one. I felt like I had just gone through a trial. Their questions were extensive, almost annoying really. It felt as if half the day had passed in a three hour session. I wondered if Zach, Shawn, and Steven would have to sit before them as I did. I didn't even know if they were in the kingdom, much less where there were. Enough thinking, it's time to eat again, said my brain to my body. I stepped out of the room, and to my slight surprise, Anastasia was standing in the hallway. It looked as if she had been standing there the entire time.

"So Terry, how did it go?" she asked, intrigued.

"How did it go? I'd certainly like my three hours of time back," I said, throwing my arms behind my head. "They keep asking why I'm here, when I don't even know the answer."

"I'm certain that you will figure it all out in time. Now come! I have something I wish to discuss with you." There was that air about her again, the one that screams 'I'm royalty'. Usually it would annoy me, but for some reason, she was cute about it. We traveled down the long hallway, back into the main foyer of the castle. She then led me up the stairs to the second floor. This castle was a maze to me. All of the hallways were long and were filled with pictures of royal family members from the past, a few from the Kingdom of Lindblum, and pictures of the eight heroes and their tales. I was so lost in the beauty of the castle that I didn't hear Anastasia talking to me. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry?"

She let out a sigh. "I was saying, this is my balcony. This is where my great grandmother used to sing when she was around my age." We stepped outside and she pointed out where my room was in relation to where we were. It was fairly close, a few windows over and one floor down.

"Speaking of which, I did hear someone's voice singing this morning...was that you?"

She started to blush. "Yes...it was." She turned away and stared into the sky. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get a few words in.

"You have a great voice," I told her. A smile crept up on her face. It was definitely the most perfect smile I had ever seen on a woman.

"Thank you", she said. I didn't know what else I could say. 'I like you' came to mind, but it was too far, too fast. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin the good standing we had with each other. For a moment we stood, staring at flying birds, until her eyes lit up. "That's right, I almost forgot!"

"What?" I asked.

"The reason I brought you here," she replied. "I wanted to talk to you about the Lindblum Ball."

"Lindblum? Ball?" I was obviously confused.

"Yes. The Kingdom of Lindblum throws a ball every year. It's only the most fantastic gathering on the planet! The event is open to everyone who wishes to attend."

"That sounds fancy", was all I could think to say.

"It's amazing! I'm excited to go! And...I wanted to know if you wish to accompany me..." She started to blush again. Meanwhile, in my mind, I had a grin the size of that of the Cheshire Cat. Anyone would be a fool to say no.

"Of course, I'd love to go with you. But I don't have clothes for the occasion." I didn't have clothes for any occasion, really. All I had were the clothes I fell through the portal with.

"Do not worry about that. Perhaps I can have the tailor prepare something for you. And then..."

"...And then, you will find your own way to Lindblum, alone," a new voice chimed in. The sound of clanking armor came up behind us. Of course, it had to be Ardmol. "Princess, it is good to see that you show interest in people new to the kingdom, however, be wary of showing too much interest in such affairs. Terry, you will be escorted back to your room for the time being. Good day, Princess."

"Ardmol! Wait!" She yelled, as he grabbed my arm and hastily dragged me away.

"Sorry, Princess Anastasia. These are orders from the council. Good day." There wasn't much else she could do, but it was alright. I knew that I would be seeing her again soon enough. I was in her home, after all.

* * *

Shawn and Steven's savior brought them to the gates of Alexandria. The look of amazement came upon Shawn while the look of a lost drunk placed on Steven's. "My friends...this is one of the most prosperous nations on this planet, the Kingdom of Alexandria. Ruled by Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XX. Remember her name well."

"Is she hot?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah...is she hot?", Steven egged on.

"She is quite beautiful, but maybe her daughter suits you two more. However, this is not the time for that. You'll see soon enough once you're acquainted with them."

"You're going to take us to them?" Shawn perked up. "There's no way she'll resist me."

"Of course, Master Shawn. Lucky for you, I know the royal family well." Their benefactor calmly said as to as to dodge the remark. Surely even he knew he was dealing with two idiots. He walked them through the town, straight to the castle's main gates. The guards bowed to him as he walked by. Neither Shawn nor Steven found it strange that they got down on one knee to a dark, hooded figure, but nor did they care; the castle was in their sights and they were on their way to meeting royalty. The queen was in the main foyer before them, almost as if she expected their arrival. "Bow before your Queen, gentlemen," the hooded man said. They all bent down and did as he did. "It is good to see you again, your highness."

"How odd, as I did not expect your company, Sir Derran", Garnet replied. "And who accompanies you?" She knew who they were once she took a closer glance. They were dressed in the same manner as Terry.

"Just two boys I found, lost in the nearby forest."

"You two are friends with the others that came through the portal?" Garnet asked them.

"Are they here?" Shawn said nervously.

"One of them, yes. Come, why don't I take you to him."

* * *

When Zach came to, he found that he was no longer in the open air. "Where am I?" he said aloud.

"You're in a cave, man. Found ya layin' out in the grass", said a voice nearby.

Zach sprang to his feet. "Who's there?!" The cave he found himself in was rather dark. He could see a figure moving toward him, but his sword was not close to him.

"Chill out, man. I just pulled you from the wide open, you know? Didn't want anything chompin' on ya while you were out cold."

"Thanks, I guess." Zach sat back down, rubbing the back of his head. "Who are you? And how did you know I was out here?"

"Name's Kamon Magus, just a small time monster hunter. I didn't really know you were here, I just happened to stumble upon ya. And what's your name?"

"Zach", he replied. "I was on my way to Lindblum, and I saw something in the sky. I don't know what it was, but I blacked out because of it."

"Nothin' in the sky these days but airships", Kamon said. "So you're on the way to Lindblum? Happens to be where I'm from. I can lead you the rest of the way, if ya want."

"That would be great", Zach answered. "This land is completely new to me."

"Well, let's head on then. Should be able to make it before nightfall." Kamon tossed Zach his sword. He figured Kamon held on to it, just to ensure his own safety. I would have done the same, Zach thought, as he was lead out of the cave. Looking at his map, he realized that they were at the base of the mountain range he needed to cross. "Will we be able to cross this before night hits?"

"Cross it?" Kamon asked, looking up. "No, man. There's a path that takes us around the lower edge of the mountain. Crossing it would take forever."

"Well, I'm really glad you found me then." Kamon continued to lead him around the mountain, slaying whatever mindless creatures got in the way. What seemed like a hours long trek in reality took no more than one hour, and Zach found himself standing in front of a kingdom that made Alexandria look like a mere town. "This...this is Lindblum?!" He was blown away. Not only was this place gigantic, but air ships covered the sky, air cabs roamed the city, and people filled the streets. "This is amazing! Damn, I wish Terry was here to see this!"

"Life in the big city", Kamon said. So, what's your business in Lindblum? If ya don't mind me asking, that is."

"I'm here to find a group called Tantalus. They're supposed to help me find the Regent Cecil Mason."

"Tantalus, huh? Well, aren't you in luck. That happens to be the group I'm with." Zach was relieved. After a harrowing trip and narrow escape, he had already found what he was looking for.

* * *

"Terry, I know not who you are, but I advise that you leave the Princess, the Prince, and the Queen, alone, unless you are addressed by me. Do you understand?" Ardmol hadn't been near me more than five minutes, and already I was sick of his face. "It's strange enough that you're in our land. I don't need you to cause any trouble in addition to your unwelcome stay."

"And what trouble have I caused you, or anyone, since being here?" I asked sternly. "I LITERALLY just got here a day ago, I've been questioned, and I haven't seen my friends since arriving. So tell me, what trouble have I caused?" I was livid. It was like being interrogated by my father, except this guy was much more of an asshole than Dad ever was.

"Do not make me tell you again. The consequences will be dire if you do not heed my words. That is all I have to say." He turned his back to leave, and I just scoffed. Before he left the doorway, he said, "I'm leaving my two best men to watch you...certainly you remember them, as they remember you well." Standing there blankly for a second, I knew who he was talking about. But all I could do was just laugh.

"Go right ahead, I'll send them crying to you again!" And it really wasn't that funny, but I was scared to run into them again. In the castle they had the advantage not only in arms, but numbers as well. Luckily for me, Ardmol was caught off guard with that.

"What did you just say?!" He stormed back into the room, in my face once again. "You dare to threaten my men again, after you accosted them in public? You made them look like imbeciles before the princess!"

"They are imbeciles, probably just like you," I said coolly. Standing up straight, with nothing more than my normal facial expression, I then said, "I bet I could take you out, too." I was getting a little cocky, but I didn't care. He was the one who started this fight, anyway. It looked as if we were going to exchange blows until we heard the queen call out to us.

"Ardmol, Terry...what is the meaning of this?" she asked. She was as calm as ever, only an eyebrow raised.

"Your Highness!" Ardmol quickly bowed before her. "This ruffian was harrassing the Princess! The fool even set foot in her room!"

"If by 'harass' you mean talked with, and by 'set foot in her room' you mean I was invited, then yes", I explained. Hopefully that cleared up the awful mess he just tried to put me through.

"Ardmol, you are dismissed," Garnet said.

"But, Your Highness, he-"

"Captain Ardmol. You are dismissed." That was the first time I saw such a serious look on her face.

"...Yes, my Queen." As he sulked his way out of the room, Garnet turned her attention to me, back to her calm, relaxed self.

"Terry. I understand that Anastasia befriended you rather quickly, and I am fine with that. But please try to agitate my royal knights as little as possible. Quite a few of them would like nothing more than to put you back on the street. Also, please be a little more cautious about openly entering a young lady's room like you did, even with an invite."

"Duly noted, Queen Garnet," I replied. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. She really did invite me in."

"I know she did. Just be careful around Ardmol and the other knights. They take their jobs very seriously. Aside from that, there is something that I need to tell you. Two of your friends have been found, and they are in the castle now."

"Really!" I was glad to hear they were alive. "Can I see them?"

"Of course. Shawn, Steven...please come in." Well, that was sort of a surprise. I expected that Zach would be one of them, and while I was happy to see them alive, it made me worry more about where he was. What the hell could have happened to him?

"Terry, it's you!" Shawn yelled, throwing up his hand for a high five. I returned it with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah, the girls in this castle are amazing," Steven chimed in. Even in the castle, in front of all these people, he was attached to his bottle. I threw my head down in shame. Being associated with these two was the last thing I wanted the queen, or anybody, to see.

"Yeah…great to see you guys too," I said, my face now in my palm. What if Anastasia walked in, I thought. And before I even had a moment to regain my composure, she sure enough did walk in.

"Terry! Listen, I just had a thought. Why don't we…oh, Mother! And... we have more guests, I see?" She was completely thrown off. Everyone turned their attention toward her. Shawn's eyes widened, and I knew exactly what kind of turn this would take.

"THIS is the princess?!" He positioned himself right in front of her, and grabbed her hand. "Hey. My name's Shawn. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life!" Shawn had the worst game when it came to girls. He went to kiss her hand, but she wasn't having it.

"Uhm…thanks." She was quite bewildered. "Mother, who are they?"

Shit! I really didn't want to be seen with these two. Shawn was trying to move in on Anastasia, which no one seemed to approve of. Steven was falling all over himself and mumbling nonsense. Looking at him forced me to notice there was a third person present, almost as if he tried to make himself hidden. He looked at me with a sort of devious smile, and just nodded his head. I didn't bother to ask about him.

"They are Shawn and Steven. They were found along the same area as Terry yesterday", Garnet informed her. All I could do was let out a barely audible growl.

"I see," Anastasia replied. "Terry...are they friends of yours?"

"I suppose that's true," I said.

"You suppose? Dude! We're best friends", Shawn said. Again, I put my head down.

"Yeah, where would you be without us right now?" said a hiccuping Steven. _Better off_, I wanted to say. Garnet could tell that I was frustrated.

"Well, I believe we should save the rest of this reunion for later," she said. "Sir Derran, thank you for bringing them here. If you don't mind, I'd like you to take them around the city for a while."

"Yes, Your Highness," Derran answered.

"See ya, Terry. And Princess, my dear, I'll be seeing you around!" Shawn yelled as he walked off. It was evident that she wouldn't miss him, as she rolled her eyes after his departure.

"Good," said Garnet. "Now that I have the two of you here, Anastasia, let me tell you what I told Terry. I think it's great that you two are friends, however, please keep the meetings in view of others. You know how Ardmol can be when it comes to looking after us."

"Mother, what exactly did you think was going to happen?" Anastasia seemed a little bothered. "I'm old enough to know how to take care of things in an orderly fashion."

"I know that, dear. It's not me that's worried. As I said, Ardmol and his knights take their duties very seriously. Anyways, I heard you two had plans to go into the town today to do some shopping?"

"Yes," I chimed in. "I...think it would be best for me to fit in with the local populace. As much as possible, anyway."

"I planned to take him for some clothes", Anastasia added.

"Great. Take your brother with you," Garnet told her. Wonderful. First the idiocy of Shawn and Steven, and now I had to look after a brat, too.

"But Mother!"

"Do not argue, Anastasia. Either take him, or stay here. I need him out of the castle for a while."

"It'll be fine," I said. "Hey, maybe it will even be fun hanging out with him. I haven't had a chance yet." It wasn't that I was trying to win brownie points, I actually meant it. Anastasia stared at me and gave a sigh of disbelief. I knew she wanted it to just be us out there, but I wasn't going to argue with a queen, no way.

"Then it's settled. Please don't be too long, Anastasia. Tonight we must prepare our things for tomorrow's trip to Lindblum."

"Of course," she said. "We won't be long at all." Garnet gave her the nod of approval, and took off to tend to her royal duties. Anastasia turned toward me again. "Come. We shall go to Galen's room." She put on a face that said 'I still want to hang out with you, but I'm mad at you'. Knowing when a woman is mad at you is easy, it's knowing why that can be difficult. It either had to be my concurrence with bringing her brother along on our shopping venture, or because my idiot friends embarrassed not only themselves, but me as well, in front of the people who matter here. Our walk down the hall to Galen's room was silent. Every now and then she would turn and look at me, with that same stiff face, or with a slight 'hmph' added in. Typical teenage girl. I saw a few times after she would turn away from me, a smile would creep up on her face. She was cute-a little childish at times, but cute nonetheless. She knocked on her brother's door once we stopped in front of it. "Galen, come out. We are to take you shopping today." There was a long pause. We could hear him rummaging through something in his room, before he finally answered the door.

"Who is 'we'?" he asked. He stuck his face out. It didn't appear he was too happy to see me standing next to Anastasia.

"Yo," I said, throwing my arm up to a wave.

"You again! Haven't you left yet?! Where's Ardmol!" We hadn't gotten anywhere, and this kid was already getting on my nerves.

"Quiet, Galen! I don't want him following us!" Anastasia yelled back.

"Well, I don't want HIM following us!" He gave me a glare similar to his sister's.

"Galen, I told him I would take him out for some clothes. Mother demands that you come with us."

"Good, he looks kind of weird anyway!" I looked down at my clothes. Different, yes, but really, is it that bad?

"Can we just go already?" I asked. Both of them were annoying me. It sort of reminded me of my brother and myself, when I thought about it. Galen closed his door and we took off for the city. The royal siblings talked amongst themselves, mostly about duties, image, and chores. It was all trivial to me, so I just let them talk.

Outside of the castle, the city was ever busy. A few of the street businesses were closing shop since it was getting late. We took a few alleyway shortcuts until we reached a nearly hidden clothing shop. It really didn't look like a place a girl like Ana would normally go to.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "How do I know about this place, right?" She was absolutely correct.

"Well, yeah," I answered. "But if you brought me here, it must be a good clothing store." She mentioned that the shop owner was old, and that he didn't get a lot of recognition or make significant amounts of money. Often she would buy clothes from him, citing the superior quality. Apparently she also gave him a huge tip to help him keep his shop open. She was really thoughtful for a rich girl. She introduced us and sort of rushed the shopping effort. Galen just browsed through some of the clothes while I went to try some on. It was all different and a bit strange for my tastes, but I found a few things I liked. Better than washing and wearing the same shirt and pants every day, I suppose. Anastasia picked up the tab, telling me not to worry about it. I really, really owed her now. After thanking the shop owner, the three of us stepped outside. It was the first time she said anything to me since we left the castle. "So...were those two at the castle earlier really friends of yours? Your best friends?" she asked.

"Best friends? No way. More like two guys who just happened to come along," I said. "I know them, but they definitely are not my best friends. I don't know where that guy is at right now."

"You mean, the one who broke into the castle and cause a scene yesterday?"

"You think it was him too?" Did she see him?

"Just speculation", she answered.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry about that idiot that tried to kiss your hand."

"No matter. I was more worried about the other one...does he always have so much to drink?"

"Yes. I'm certain his blood is made of alcohol by now." We continued to laugh about them as I told her a few stories. It was nearly dark when we arrived back at the castle. Galen ran off on his own direction, while Anastasia led me back to my room. Before I went in, she said, "Thank you for spending the day with me. I had a great time."

"So did I. Also, thank you again for the clothing. I really owe you something."

"Do not worry about it. Well then, the tailor will be by your room soon to gather your measurements for your suit. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She waved and smiled, then went on her way. She was really incredible; she had no idea how beautiful she was.

* * *

Shawn, Steven and Derran were in a room at the Alexandria Inn. Shawn was pacing the small room, his fist clenched tightly. Derran was leaning against a wall, with a small grin on his face. Steven had passed out from his daily liquor intake.

"Master Shawn," Derran called out. "Do not be so upset."

"How can I not be?!" Shawn shouted. "Why was Terry with the Princess? Doesn't he know that I wanted her first!"

"I'm telling you, calm down. You mustn't get too angry right now. Also, you shouldn't worry. What you have, that boy Terry cannot even compare to you."

Shawn was slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do not worry about that for now, the time will come. You will show everyone just how great you are."

"So what should I do about those two?"

"Nothing. For the time being, suppress your feelings. Do not let either of them know that you saw them on their shopping venture. Harbor your feelings toward them, until the time is right. You will win the girl, believe me."

"Good," Shawn said, grinning. "I'll show Terry not to mess with me or the girl I want!"

Derran grimaced again. "Master Shawn, I assure you. Of the four of you, you are the most important. Believe in me, and I will prove it to you."

* * *

The next morning, Zach awoke at the top of a bunk bed. After letting out a yawn and stretching his arms out, he hopped down. Kamon was laying on the bottom bunk. "Kamon, wake up. You're supposed to introduce me to the group today." Kamon rolled over.

"Huh? Oh, yeah man. Let me get situated," he mumbled. He stood up and scratched his head. "They're all down in the main den eating. Let's get down there too, aren't ya hungry?"

"Yeah, I could use some food." The two headed down a spiral staircase, where three men and a woman were sitting at a table, eating out of separate bowls. Since they came in during the night, Zach didn't get to see much of the inside of the Tantalus base. The rest of the members had been out, as well. "Bout time you got up, Kamon. You too, new guy," said the man with the scruffy beard and funky hat. "Name's Percy. I'm the guy in charge of this crew. You've already met Kamon, and this here is Oster, Dan, and Kalinda." Oster and Dan both waved at Zach, Kalinda flashed a smile.

"So, what exactly do you guys do?" Zach asked. He was curious as to how they would be able to help him.

"Whatever is asked of us," Percy replied. "Most of our orders come down from the Regent himself. If he needs us to escort someone, we escort. If he needs us to retrieve an artifact, we get it. There's no job that we won't handle."

"Well, that's great and all, but I don't understand how any of that helps with my situation." Zach was fixing his own plate. He sat down next to Oster and placed some food on his plate. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. He was too hungry to care.

"You need to see the Regent, right?" Kalinda chimed in.

"Yeah, that's what Karth sent me to you for."

"Well, we're your ticket to him. No one sees him without clearing it with us first. Anyway, tell us WHY you need to see him."

"My friends and I are from a different world. We entered some portal, and it transported us all here. I haven't seen them since we came through two days ago...at least I think it's been two days. That's the short version, anyway. I'd like to see Regent Cecil and talk to him about it." All of them looked around at each other, puzzled. The strange guy in their home was from another world? Unlikely.

"Look, are you saying that you're from a place like, the planet Terra? That can't be, that place was destroyed long ago," Percy said. Now Zach was confused.

"No, look. It's called 'Earth'. I swear, I couldn't even make this up."

"Yeah, well, it will make for a good story, anyway. Kamon, go take him to see Cecil. We'll catch up with you soon. We've got to handle that 'job', you know."

"You got it," Kamon answered. "C'mon, Zach. I'll take ya to see the Regent now." The two of them made their way out the door, toward the aircab station. Zach became immersed in the world of Lindblum once again. "Hey, what do these airships run on?" he asked, looking upwards. A gigantic ship was passing overhead as they rode the cab to the castle.

"Mostly steam these days", Kamon said. "Some older models run on mist, but since it seems the source of mist is finally running out, those models won't last much longer."

"Mist? What mist?" If it was the same mist that he traveled through, it didn't seem like anything special. It was as if it were a regular humid day at home.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about that, do ya?" Kamon told him the story about mist in the past. It was yet another story about the heroes of the past, doing things such as destroying what was thought to be the source of the mist. Twice. Each time, the mist would always return. However, this time, it was disappearing on its own. Even with all the speculation, no one truly knew where the mist came from. By the time Kamon finished explaining, they had reached the castle. "Holy shit. This castle makes Alexandria's look like a playground", Zach said.

"It's gotta. The place is also an airship dock. The Regent's family line is known for designing airships. Hasn't been one in a while, though. I think Cecil is trying to break that part of his heritage."

"Too bad, seems like quite a business," Zach replied. "He should keep going with it, it's served his family well so far."

"You're right, ya know? Maybe you could inspire him to make the next big airship."

"Me? I don't really know anything about that stuff, I'd probably have him create a failure." They chuckled to that comment, right as the air cab reached the castle. They walked along a long pathway that took them right to the lower airship dock inside. Two airships were docked in the immediate area, and the mechanics were all over the place, running around. The castle guards were doing their shift change, and numerous tourists were just walking along. The castle was incredible. All of Lindblum appeared to be an industrial powerhouse. Kamon was trying to lead Zach to the Regent's chambers, however he kept stopping to scope out the place.

"C'mon, Zach, we gotta get there sometime today," Kamon said.

"Sorry, man. It's just this castle is awesome. I can't help but check it all out."

"I know. Guess it just becomes normal the more ya come here." The two of them made it up to the next floor, climbing a long set of stairs to reach two giant iron doors. The guards proceeded to open the doors for them as they walked by. Inside the room, a middle-aged man was pacing back and forth. He didn't appear to notice his guests until Kamon spoke up. "Regent Cecil, it is good to see you, as always." His manner of speaking became more serious and grammatically correct.

"Ah, Kamon. What brings you here today?" Cecil asked him.

"I have a man here, who was told by Karth to visit with you."

"What is your name?" He asked Zach.

"Zach", he answered. He gave him a bow out of respect.

"If Karth sent you, it must be important. Do tell me, why do you seek me?"

"Well, my friends and I came through a portal from another world and..."

"Oh! It's you!" Cecil interrupted. "Garnet sent me a message a day ago, she said that they had come!"

"Wait...what?"

"Please. You must hear me out! Our world is in danger once again, just as it was when the original heroes lived. It may be up to you and your friends to save us all." Zach wasn't sure what this was all about, but he was intrigued. A chance to be a hero? This had to be good.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping woke me for a second day in a row. There was no singing this time around, though. There was a knock on the door, and before I had time to ask who it was, Ceres walked in. "Good morning, Master Terry. I came to invite you down for breakfast. Also, we have the matter of getting you ready for travel to Lindblum." I yawned and stretched out my arms. Looking at her, I didn't think anyone would refuse breakfast with such a woman.

"Breakfast? Absolutely", I told her. "What do I need to prepare? And how are we getting there, anyway?"

"All your belongings will be packed. We'll be taking the queen's airship, of course."

My eyes lit up instantly. "AIRSHIP? Are you for real?"

"Y-yes, Master Terry", Ceres said, looking slightly confused. "If you're that concerned, I can..."

"No, it's fine. Never thought I'd be riding in an airship." I probably looked like a child, being so excited. She chuckled at my amusement.

"Get ready, we should go to the dining hall quickly. We will leave for Lindblum shortly."

I went into the bathroom to clean up. All I could think about was the day before, with Anastasia asking me to be her date to the ball. That same, cheesy grin of mine came back as I looked in the mirror. Ceres knocked on the door to see if I was ready yet. After stepping out, she led me straight to the dining hall, where, to my surprise yet again, Shawn and Steven were already there. They were without their mysterious benefactor this time.

"Yo, Terry! Come eat with us!" Shawn yelled out. I noticed Ceres starting to walk away.

"Wait", I said. "Aren't you eating?"

She quickly glanced at Shawn and Steven, then said, "I would love to, but I've already eaten. Well then, Master Terry. I shall see you at the old theatre room once you things are packed." She took off, increasing her pace. These two clowns seem to make any situation bad. How can I distance myself from them?

"Terry, who was that girl?" Shawn asked. "She's as beautiful as the Princess!"

"That's Ceres, the Alexandrian Knight Captain. She's rather strong", I replied.

"Well she's a hottie, anyway. Maybe she'll attend the ball with Steven."

"Yeah, I can get her number", Steven added. He almost sounded sober. Almost.

"Are you serious? They do not have cell phones here." My eyebrow was raised up as high as it could go.

"Hell yeah", Shawn answered. "I'm going to make the Princess fall for me. Uh, what was her name again?"

Moron! He couldn't even remember her name, how would he be able to get a chance with her? I wanted to punch him in the eye. Better yet, I could have told him that she already asked me to be her company, but it was best not to at that moment. Saving it for later when it could definitely hurt him would suit me better.

"Whatever," I said. It was time to change the subject. "Anyway, about your friend from yesterday. Who was he?"

Shawn proceeded to tell me what little he knew about Derran, how he found them in the forest and showed them around. He said that he was a bit strange, but claimed he was a good guy. From what I saw of him, he looked pretty suspicious; even though the queen knew of him, it wasn't as if she was happy to see him.

"So what's his purpose?" I asked.

"He's just trying to get us adjusted to the place", Shawn answered.

"Yeah, we're buds" Steven said.

"Um, ok then. Do you guys think we'll ever get home?" Honestly, I just wanted the two of them to go back. I was comfortable with staying here.

"What!? Who would want to!? With the princess and that knight chick, any guy would be a fool to want to leave," Shawn said. That was probably the first thing he's said that I had to agree with. I just didn't want HIM around either of those girls.

"Hey, we should probably get to that theatre room. Got a long travel ahead", Shawn said, standing up. He walked over to the back wall and picked up his pack.

"Yeah, we're going to Blindlum," the drunk said.

You mean Lindblum?" I asked. It's going to be a long trip with these two aboard that airship.

"Don't worry, Terry. I'm sure you'll find a date before it starts!" Shawn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me." I laughed quietly as I stood up to go back to my room. Walking down the vast hallways I couldn't stop thinking about how angry Shawn was making me. The two of them were like a terrible comedy duo. I almost felt bad for them, as they would soon realize that they weren't going to get what they wanted. But as usual, they bring it upon themselves. I had reached my room, and finished packing my bag. There wasn't much to put in it but a few pairs of clothes and toiletries. Turning to exit, I found my door blocked by none other than Ardmol. As if Shawn and Steven weren't enough.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"You listen to me," Ardmol started. "What I told you the other day still stands. If you wish to converse with the royal family members at any time on this trip, you will go through me. Is that understood?"

"I don't answer to you," I said angrily. "You're not my father, you're not my boss. I don't know who you are, barking orders at me like I work for you."

"Being that I am in charge of security, and unknown persons such as you happen to be possible threats, you will indeed answer to me. Is that clear?!"

"Ardmol, that is no longer necessary," Anastasia said, entering the room.

"Princess," he said, bowing, "this is my job, to protect you and the other members of the royal family. You must allow me to do what is asked of me."

"I know, Ardmol. But since he has arrived, it seems you have a personal vendetta against him. Is something wrong here?"

"It's all about safety, Princess. I do not consider this man to be safe."

"Well I do. Do not threaten him anymore. Come, Terry. Let us make our way to the theatre room. It is nearly time to go." She grabbed my hand and we walked off, leaving Ardmol behind. She was my saving grace in every situation I got into. I couldn't have been more thankful. "I always seem to find you in some sort of trouble, don't I?" Anastasia smiled.

"That you do", I said. "He may have tried to kill me if it weren't for you and your mother."

"Or place you in a jail cell, perhaps."

"I suppose that would be better, you could break me out of there." She laughed a little, as she took me through the doors to the theatre room. Inside, Garnet, Galen, Ceres, Shawn, Steven, and a few others were standing on a balcony with rows of chairs. Behind them, the wall was missing, exposing the open air. Is that where the airship was to come?

"Terry, good to see you could make it," Garnet said. "Certainly Anastasia has told you a little about the ball."

"She has," I answered. "I am looking forward to it."

"Great. The Red Rose will be here any minute now. This journey will take a couple of hours, so I ask that all of you relax as we make our way to Lindblum." We all bowed and thanked her for the lift. Ana walked over to chat with her mother and Ceres; Shawn and Steven came over to me.

"Terry, what are you doing with Anastasia? You know I'm asking her to the ball, right?" Shawn was serious.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were going to ask her, weren't you?" I said, acting as if I had forgotten.

"Yeah, I am. And Steven is going to ask Ceres. So what were you two doing?"

"We were just talking, Shawn. Chill out."

"Yeah, well, could you not talk to her so much anymore? I don't want you ruining my chances."

"Hey, I can't help if she wants to come have a chat. I can't just ignore her, you know."

"Whatever, I'll handle it then." He was getting upset. In the end, this was going to either be funny or become a real problem. The way I saw it, I was going to get a good laugh out of his humiliation. Ardmol came clanking his way into the room, yelling loudly for everyone to stand back. Suddenly, there was a swirling of air behind all of us, followed by the loud sounds of a large, working engine. A beautiful, wooden vessel suddenly appeared before our eyes. A knight onboard dropped a wooden ramp, and extended her arm to Garnet. "My queen, please come aboard." She took the knight's hand and walked across the short ramp, making her way over to the second floor of the airship. The knight then took Anastasia, Galen and Ceres with her assistance. Steven moved up to be helped, however the knight backed away, almost causing him to fall off. Ardmol grabbed his shirt, stopping him from plunging to his death. "Idiot," he said, pushing him onboard. All of the other guests cautiously boarded, followed by Shawn, and finally me. The knight pulled the ramp back into its position, where it served as a door. She motioned to the control room that we were clear, and the airship began to move outward, away from the castle. I looked down and couldn't believe how excellent the view was. Down below, a large gathering of people were at the dock, preparing to board a boat to Lindblum, I guessed. Everyone else was moving about the city, presumably those who could not afford, or had no interest in going to the festivities. Even though it was pointless, I looked down to see if I could spot Zach before we rose any higher. It was too crowded, and even if he were down there, he probably would have found a way to get to Lindblum. Even he wouldn't miss a big event like this.

We were about an hour or so into the flight when Ceres came out of the control room. I was standing at the front of the airship on my own, enjoying the breeze and waving my hands through the clouds passing by. The air was warm; it felt great as it hit my face. The speed of the airship wasn't very fast, and the engines were quite noisy, but somehow it was still serene. Ceres came and stood next to me, leaning her back against the rail. "So, how is your first airship ride?" she asked.

"Great," I told her. "It's like a dream I've always had, just to fly in the open air like this."

"Well, good. I will admit that it is nice to fly above the world every once in a while."

"And how about you, then?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't know much about you, Ceres."

"Well, you never asked", she smiled. "I might tell you something, depending on what you want to know."

"I just want to know who you are. I've been around Garnet, Anastasia and Galen a while, God, I've even been around Ardmol enough to figure out what kind of person he is."

"Ha, right. He can be a bit of a tightwad, so I'm sorry about that." Hearing her say that made me laugh, mostly because it was true, and I didn't think a woman of her statute would say something about a fellow knight. She was actually pretty funny.

"Too true. So then, what do you do when you're not...protecting people and stuff?"

"I do love to read about past history. Otherwise, I spend most of my time training myself or my knights. Have to keep those skills sharp, you know."

"Hmm. Well, why don't you give me your take on that story about the great heroes of the past?"

She threw her arms behind her head. "Do you really want to hear that story again? I know you've heard it a few times now."

"Maybe not," I answered. "But you're related to some of them, right? What were they like?"

"Related to me? You must be asking about Steiner and Beatrix then."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I had no idea.

"They were like Ardmol and myself, for a time. Except that I am not in love with Ardmol, at all."

"Not even that guy's mother could love him", I joked. "But please, continue on."

"My grandfather, Adelbert Steiner, was incredibly devoted to his job to protect the royal family. When Zidane came around, he wanted nothing to do with him - he was a thief, after all. However, over time they came to trust each other and even fought together to save our world. Even when Garnet, who was a princess at the time, rebelled against royalty, he followed her to the end, and protected her. He told me a few times that he had personal struggles with his duty to Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet."

"Queen Brahne? Who is that?" I asked.

"You didn't hear that far back? I will tell you about that later on, I suppose. Anyhow, Beatrix, my grandmother, also shared conflicting views on the duties she was given. Though she at first fought against Steiner and the others, she eventually joined them in an effort to stop the queen's madness."

"Sounds intense. But how did they end up together after fighting each other?"

Ceres shrugged. "There may have been some feelings all that time," she said. "They worked together for so long, it was hard not to see it coming."

"So, which one was stronger? Both of them were respected leaders, certainly one had to be tougher than the other."

"It's hard to say", she answered. "I don't think they ever had a duel."

"Well, it was good to hear a little about your family history. So then...is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Hmm, maybe later. I'm really curious about those two, though. What is it that makes them so strange?" She turned and pointed toward the two people I didn't want to see.

"Quick, turn away..." It was too late. Shawn and Steven noticed her point at them, and ran over as quickly as they could. They had probably been standing there, watching us during our entire conversation.

"You beckoned, my lady?" Shawn said, in a pathetic attempt to be smooth.

"Oh, well, I was actually about to ask Terry about you two," Ceres replied.

"Don't let him talk! He'll ruin my reputation." I just looked at him, smiled and shook my head. As if he had a good reputation to begin with.

"By all means," I said, "explain yourselves."

"Ceres, as pretty as you are, I'm already taken. I'll let Steven here take you aside and he can explain who we are."

"Yeah, come this way", Steven said, pointing over the airship railing. "I'm Steven. And this is the Captain." He held up his bottle like a drunken fool. Shawn kindly redirected his finger pointing to their original spot. Ceres looked at me and we both shrugged at each other. The two of them moved over to where the guys were originally standing.

"Terry." Shawn sounded serious, more than the last time he addressed me.

"What", I answered him, placing my back against the railing.

"You're thinking about asking Anastasia to the ball, aren't you?"

"What? Who told you that?" I figured I would continue to play him. He was slowly becoming to me what Ardmol was to me, which happened to be absolutely nothing but annoyance and frustration.

"Didn't I already tell you, twice even, that I'm going to ask her?"

"Oh, did you? I can't seem to remember."

"It was this morning!" He got a little closer to me. "If you don't call it off, I'll..."

"You'll what?" I rose up to meet his threat. I didn't consider myself to be such a big threat to anyone, but I also didn't take kindly to people acting the way he was either. "What are you going to do exactly?"

"I'm warning you." He reached out to push me, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Try it again, and see if I don't throw you overboard," I said angrily, giving his wrist a slight twist. It was enough to almost produce a whimper from him, and have him storm off on the other side of the airship. I gave myself a few moments to calm down. A confrontation with friends was not my sort of thing, but he was really pushing my buttons. Honestly, he was a fool to think that Anastasia, or any girl for that matter, would want anything to do with him after his poor attitude. I was heading over towards Ceres and Steven to steer him away from her, when Ana hurriedly came down toward my direction. "Mother said it looked like something was happening down here. Is everything okay?"

"Hold on," I said. I pulled her further towards the back deck so that Shawn wouldn't see us. The last thing any of us needed was for him to become more unstable. "Shawn and I had a little fight, if you want to even call it that."

"Over what?"

"Well...you, actually."

"Over…me? Why? I don't understand."

"Apparently he really, really wants to be with you. He keeps getting upset every time he sees or hears about us being around each other."

"Honestly!" she exclaimed. "You boys are always so terrible when it comes to women."

"Ana, he has no idea that you asked me to the ball already. He believes that you've no one to dance with."

"Funny how I find myself doing these deeds for you," she smirked. "I'll tell him myself."

"No, wait!" I grabbed her arm. "Don't let him know…we wouldn't want him to do anything drastic like jump over the ledge, now."

"I might throw your friend Steven over the edge if he attempts to court me one more time," said Ceres, approaching us from behind. Steven had walked around the other side to meet up with Shawn.

"They were only invited in the first place because they are your friends", Ana jumped in, looking at me.

"Are they really good friends of yours? How can that boy be so intoxicated, walk without impairment, and still proceed to ask me to accompany him at the ball? And who is this Captain Morgan he keeps raving about?"

I wanted to laugh so hard. It was difficult keeping it in, but I could see they were actually concerned.

"They're nothing like you," Ana said. "Is it any wonder that we keep sending them off?"

"Not at all," I told them. "That is just the typical behavior of what we call a 'jackass'."

"Aside from that, I heard that the two of you are will be in each other's company at the ball? Then I suppose I will have to ask someone else," Ceres said, folding her arms with that flashy smile of hers.

"Ceres!" Ana was surprised. I was too; I had no idea she wanted to go there with me.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I honestly didn't know you had asked already." The two of them talked about it momentarily, ignoring my presence. I wanted to put in a good word for Zach, but I had to be sure he would be at Lindblum first. I stepped away from the girls to make sure that Shawn and Steven hadn't really thrown themselves over the railing. The two of them were standing on the opposite side of us, talking amongst themselves. Shawn was still visibly angry, slamming his fist on the rail repeatedly, and occasionally shouting out a curse word. Leaving them alone was the wise thing to do, so I turned around to find the girls walking up the steps into the control room. I followed them up where Garnet greeted me from right inside.

"Terry, your friends seem a little distressed. Is there something going on outside?"

"Oh, well Steven is just being a drunkard, and Shawn sort of thinks he's king of the world," I lied. I didn't want to stir up anything before even arriving to Lindblum.

"Well, let's hope they get sorted out. I don't want this sort of interaction to happen before the Regent. We may even have to prevent Steven from meeting him, with his current state. Shawn too, if his temper will boil over."

"I think we could all benefit from that decision," I said. "Maybe Ardmol can look after them?"

"What! Who are you, to give me orders?!" Ardmol retorted.

"Just a suggestion," I shrugged. All three of them could disappear, for all I cared.

"You are quite familiar with the Lindblum area," Ceres added. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to show those two around."

"You, too are familiar with this city, Ceres," he answered her. "Why can't you escort those imbeciles?"

"Do forgive me if it's not too sightly for a female knight to be seen wandering around with two males who cannot keep their eyes at level." She was beginning to get irritated with him. Her gentle smile disappeared from her face and she put her fists together.

"Both of you, end this now," Garnet snapped. "I suppose we can all go to see Cecil. However, if anyone begins to act out of turn, you will handle it, Ardmol."

"Gladly, my queen," he responded, glancing toward me. "I will eagerly toss out anyone who acts suspiciously before you or the Regent."

"Wonderful. Terry, please ask your friends to join us inside."

"Sure thing." I opened the door and made my way down to where the two fools were standing. Steven hiccuped at me, while Shawn didn't bother to acknowledge my presence. "Hey guys. Garnet wants you to come inside."

"Yeah, be there in a flash," Steven croaked. He went around the opposite side of the airship, taking the longer route back up the stairs. Shawn didn't budge, he just continued to stare out into the sky.

"Shawn, listen. I had to..."

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted. "You've been nothing but trouble for me, always getting in my way since we met up with you. Why!?" He was getting rather bold lately. It looked as if he was going to challenge me again, until I straightened up. Bold, but still a wimp.

"Look man, you keep bringing it upon yourself. Has it occurred to you that maybe Anastasia doesn't want to be with you?"

"Did she say she didn't?"

"No, but..."

"Then how would you know!" He turned away again. This argument was devolving to a level beyond childish, so I ended it.

"Anyway. Garnet wants you to go inside. Ana is up there too, you know." That got him moving.

"Sweet! If you just keep your mouth shut, I can make my move on her!" He ran off for the control room, in an effort to beat me in conversation with her. I just let out a deep sigh, and followed after him. I was more concerned about what Garnet wanted to say than I was about Shawn's lust for Ana. She had already turned down his advances before, so I didn't expect anything to change now.

About two hours after our chat with Garnet, we were pulling into a dock in Lindblum's castle. The entire kingdom was incredible, spanning three or four sections. It was more exciting to me than being on the airship. Garnet had spent her time telling us about Lindblum, the Regent, and some history behind the two major kingdoms. She also expressed her frustration toward our actions during the flight and reminded us that such things wouldn't be tolerated during our visit. She also revealed to us that Regent Cecil held knowledge about the prophecy stating that heroes from another world would save theirs, and that he would fill us in further. It was quite a bit of information to take in such a short period. Shawn seemed to have calmed down, almost as if he had completely forgotten about our near violent exchanges. Nearly everyone had taken to sleep after the conversation was over, except for me. I couldn't help but be outside amongst the clouds. I stayed out the rest of the way, being the first to see the approaching Lindblum. The knight who let us on beckoned for me to come inside the control room during landing, citing the amount of steam released as the airship connected to the dock, as well as the noise levels. I ignored her, and suffered little more than a few puffs of steam that caused me to sweat lightly. All of the passengers disembarked when the ramp was let down, and we were all greeted by four Lindblum guards, all carrying long spears and wearing a blue robe over their armor. They led us out of the airship docking space, down a few enormous hallways, up a short flight of stairs, and finally through two, giant iron doors that opened into a gigantic throne room. Inside the room stood a middle aged man, bearded, crowned, and wearing a cape that reached the floor. And to nearly everyone's surprise, although in different ways, stood Zach, whose eyes lit up once he recognized us. "Holy shit, you guys are alive!" his voice echoed.

"Thank God, I thought you might have been swallowed up by that forest or something," I yelled back. The two of us approached each other with a fist bump.

"Me? No way. You know that couldn't stop me."

"Welcome everyone," Cecil interjected. "It is great to see you all, and good to see friends reunited. Queen Garnet, I am graced to be in your presence."

"It is good to see be amongst you as well, Regent," she answered him. "So I see that you have found the missing foreigner. We have had the other three in tow for a few days now."

"Excellent. However, as you know, before we discuss anything further, we must commence our formal greetings and introductions."

"Of course, Cecil. Ardmol, Ceres. Please escort everyone out of the room."

"At once, my queen," Ardmol said. The two of them asked all of us to exit, with exception to Anastasia and Galen. Ana flashed a quick smile and wave at me before the doors were shut. Ardmol led the way into a foyer, where we stood next to an encircled statue of one of Lindblum's past rulers.

"Man, Zach! How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"About two days," he said. "Had a long trip after I left Alexandria…"

"You were there?"

"Of course he was there," Ceres interrupted. "I knew at first glance you were the one who infiltrated the castle. You match the description perfectly!" Everyone suddenly stopped and turned toward him. Apparently it was news to everyone, except for Ceres.

"And who the hell are you?" Zach snapped back. "Are you going to arrest me or something? Aren't you outside of your jurisdiction?"

Ceres turned red. "Who do you think you are, to speak to me in such a manner? Regardless of location, I can still request you be arrested, you criminal!"

"Terry, who does this bitch think she is?" Zach said.

"You will watch your words around superior officers, scoundrel," Ardmol jumped in. "How dare you address a royal knight in such a manner."

"Great, two assholes to deal with? You sure roll with some bad company, Terry. Shawn and Steven to boot."

"Zach, Ceres is great, trust me. I can't vouch for this giant douche, though."

"Yeah, well you're a little nicer than I am. I'll throw down with this jerk right now."

"You've no idea who you are threatening," Ardmol said. He removed his chestplate and let it fall to the floor. "Come at me, as you will."

"Ardmol, cease this fight at once," Ceres demanded.

"Quiet, Ceres. A fool like him matters not, nor should he be here to-" he was interrupted quickly, as Zach dashed over and crashed his fist against Ardmol's cheek. He hit the ground with a loud thud and a clank, placing his hand against the affected side. He almost seemed unfazed by it.

"Dropped your guard, asshole," Zach taunted him. I wondered if I should have intervened at that point, but somewhat enjoyed watching Ardmol take a beating, considering the attitude he held toward us. I looked to my side to see that Shawn and Steven were missing, but it was no surprise to me. More than likely, they'd be useless as help anyway. Ceres was still yelling at the two to stop fighting. They paid her no attention, as Ardmol stood up and charged at Zach, knocking him to the ground. They exchanged about two punches each, before a few guards came running over. Ceres snatched a spear from one of them, proceeding to get in between the fighting men by pushing Ardmol off of Zach with the handle end, and then pointing the blade at his chest. She had a rather menacing scowl on her face, as a woman would when ignored.

"Do I have your attention now?" she angrily asked, lowering the spear a tad bit.

Ardmol just threw his arms up. "My apologies, Captain Ceres," he replied.

She then turned to Zach. "And you! Is this how you wish to present yourself to royalty, let alone everyone else, on first meeting? Charming."

"I didn't come here to impress anyone, lady," Zach replied.

"Well, the character you have displayed is not what we wish to see," said a new voice. A man with a red garb approached us, causing Lindblum's knights to come to a position of attention.

"General Thame!" Ceres straightened up as well; so did Ardmol.

"Please, relax," the general said. "I am not here to punish anyone, however I do wish that you would not cause any more commotion within this castle. What if the Regent or Queen Garnet had seen you?"

"My apologies, General," Ardmol said to him. "This ruffian provoked me."

"It matters not, Ardmol. Now then, to prevent any further scuffles, I shall escort the guests to their room. Ceres, Ardmol, please wait outside the Regent's chambers and await further orders from the Queen."

"At once, General," Ceres replied, handing the spear back to the guard. "See you, Terry. Make sure your friend causes no more trouble."

"Got it," I said.

"Now come, guests, allow me to show you your rooms." Thame led the group to an elevator, which moved us down a floor. Outside of the elevator was one massive two-floor room, with four beds at the bottom and two on the top level. The majority of the group took this room, leaving Zach and I to get the next room over. It had the same exact design as the first room.

"Gentlemen, please wait here for further instructions. The Regent will be with you shortly."

"Yes sir," we both answered. Thame left us, closing the door behind him.

"Man, I got that guy good," Zach said, talking about his fight with Ardmol.

"Yeah, except it looks like you took a little bruising too," I replied, pointing at his face.

"It's nothing. Anyway, does that Ceres chick like you or something?"

"I don't know. She's cute and all, but I think I'm more into Anastasia, the princess."

"Shit, you got to hang out with a princess over there?"

"More than hang out. I'm going with Ana to this ball. In fact, I've got quite a bit to tell about the last couple of days, man."

"Yeah? So do I. The Regent told me something rather important. Wait. Where did the two cowards go, by the way?"

"Shawn and Steven? Who knows. Probably got scared during that fight."

"No kidding. Hey, so this is what the Regent said. It's got everything to do with us finding and entering that portal."

"Really? Well, let it out, I'm all ears."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope everyone is enjoying what we have pushed out so far. We have completed five chapters so far but I'm going through and editing what I can find. Other than that, I haven't given Square credit for this amazing game and all the other Final Fantasy titles they have produced. Without them, this story would not have been possible.

* * *

Chapter 3

As Zach was explaining what he and Regent Cecil talked about dangers coming from a secretive organization and how they are raiders along the northern borders was the reason for calling on the council in Alexandria to bring the portal. The outsiders from another world would be able to save the world because they possessed the powers of old. I was beginning to lose track of everything until Zach mentioned a certain power only the heroes had.

"They had this power where they could enhance their combat abilities. Cecil called it 'trance'."

"Garnet mentioned this to me as well. She said no one really had any of these powers anymore. The heroes had incredible skills that saved the world. None of us have these."

Zach looked for moment at what I said.

"We need to figure something out. We are definitely not those guys they are looking for from this portal."

As we both sat down in disbelief that we finally found each other, Zach kicked back in the chair while I pondered on what he told me. This wasn't going to go well when the Princess found out that we were not those her mother was looking for. It almost seemed like everyone was hoping it was us. There was a small breeze blowing through an open door on the balcony. I got up to get some fresh air, pushing the door a little more open as I stepped out on the stone high rise. The city was magnificent from above. So many things were moving at the same time down below. People were moving about, preparing for the arrival of other royal guests and important people. A loud knock came from our bedroom door; as Zach was about to get up to answer it but instead Shawn and Steven let themselves in. Zach didn't really care but I was still a little uncomfortable around Shawn after our 'debate' on the airship. Shawn sat down and so did Steven as I noticed the liquor bottle was missing.

"Steven, what happened to the Captain?"

"The guards took it away because they want me sober for the arrival of the other guests and the presentation of us to the kingdom."

Zach sat straight up, "The what?"

Shawn looked a little smug at Zach, "What's wrong? Afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid. I'm not just a people person. Why do we need to be introduced to anyone?"

I chimed in to calm him down, "I think we should just go with the flow of it. After all the attention we brought on ourselves today, I think we should go with whatever is planned."

"I guess I have no choice", Zach said as if he was defeated in some way.

There came another knock at the door.

"Now what?" I said as I went for the door. There stood a guard with a letter in his hand. He handed it to me without a word and he went on about his duties, whatever those were. I opened it right away as I was secretly hoping it was something from Ana. To my immediate disappointment it wasn't but it was an official letter from Queen Garnet asking us to change and be prepared for the arrival of the other guests. With the little amount of time that was given to us, we had to act fast.

"We have little under an hour to get dressed and meet everyone at the main airship hub where we first arrived at."

Everyone went their separate ways except Zach who just sat back down.

"What are you doing? We have to get ready."

Zach looked at the ground, "I didn't think this far ahead dude when I packed. An official ceremony? Hell, I don't think they would too happy if I showed up in my jeans and t-shirt."

He made a good point. I signaled to him I would be right back. I left the suite to find a guard to let him know of our issue. This palace was bigger than Alexandria's castle and it had multiple levels to add to the headache of my search. Of course, the moment I need to find someone, there are no guards around. That was until I heard a familiar clanking of armor rounding a corner near me. I rolled my eyes as I knew exactly who it was. Ardmol approached me in hastened manner. I had to hold back my laughter as I saw him closer, the bruises from Zach's punches were decent in size.

"What are you doing out? You should be getting ready for the arrival and dinner!"

"Look we have an issue; Zach doesn't have formal attire to wear. We need to find something for him."

Ardmol looked like he rather see Zach out of the whole thing, "Good riddance. He is an embarrassment to this whole ceremony. If I had my way, I would make sure none of you would be there. Except for Shawn, he seems like the most sensible out of the four."

"Are you done babbling? We have the Queen asking us to be there. So I don't give a shit what you think, I give a shit on what you are going to do. What would the Queen think if she knew you didn't do anything?"

Frustrated with the fact I was right, he stormed off saying he would be back with something. I walked back to the room where I found Zach was sleeping on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't know. Bored I guess."

"Well better straighten up, Ardmol is coming with something for you."

Zach looked less thrilled when I said that. "Great, hopefully we can finish what we started."

"Not now dude. He is getting an outfit for you to wear. Don't mess it up either." I said in a jokingly threatening manner. He held his hands up in a small gesture that he got the joke but at the same time the seriousness of Ardmol actually coming by. He busted in without knocking a few minutes later.

"Here you go criminal. Try not to ruin it."

Zach stared it for a second before he asked what it was.

"What is this exactly? Nothing I have seen before."

"It's a military dress uniform. It is the only thing we have at hand for you. But I warn you, do not take advantage of it. The guards are already aware of you and how you are not an officer. So do not try to pull anything or you will be in the prison cell down below. That much I promise." He said as he slammed the door behind him. I'm sure Ardmol was displeased at the fact Zach was going to be wearing a military uniform. Zach went behind the large panel to change while I did the same on the other side of the room. As we both stepped out at the same time, Zach looked uncomfortable.

"Terry I swear, if you laugh."

"Actually it isn't that bad. You look presentable for once in your life." I had to get my stab in there.

He shrugged at my comment as the others came in. Shawn and Steven were wearing formal attire but they looked at Zach with some envy.

"Where did you get that?" Shawn asked.

"Ardmol brought it to me. Why?"

"Uh… no reason. Just stay out of my way! Terry may be the princess's date for the ball but I'm going to win her over with some charm. Ardmol said he would get me some personal time with her."

Zach looked at me and laughed "Ok guy, whatever you say."

Zach's comment got under Shawn's skin apparently as he left with Steven in tow.

"I think you look big pimping Zach" Steven said.

"Uh thanks Steven. You look good too." Zach replied with an awkward look.

"Big pimping huh?" I said with a snort of laughter.

The time came where we had to head down. We were met with an escort of Ardmol and a few guards from Lindblum and Alexandria. The enormous halls were decorated with an assortment of colors and the guards were changed in official colors to match. As we approached the airship dock there was a small stage set up to side for the royal families to sit. We were royal guests and were placed to a section for the four of us. No one else was there yet except our escorts and us.

Ardmol turned to us. "We need to be absolutely clear. No one will speak to the royal families. No one. I will not tolerate any activity deemed inappropriate. If I find that any of you are acting out of turn then I will have you dragged off to your room and locked in until I find the time to put you in the dungeon cell myself.

"Yeah I bet you would like that." Zach snapped back.

Ignoring Zach's comment, he ordered us to sit down and wait. He posted two guards at each of the side of the stage and left. I can tell we all were a bit nervous as the time ticked on. Finally the sound a large entourage was approaching us. As the royal guards appeared first, they all looked at us with a blank stare as if were there to attempt something. Then the Regent and his wife appeared with General Thame leading them. Then Queen Garnet, Princess Anastasia and Prince Galen were next and when I saw Ana, my heart nearly popped out my chest. She was gorgeous in her evening gown. They were followed by Ceres and Ardmol, where they both were wearing more official uniforms. I wanted to wave to Ana but resisted so I wouldn't bring Ardmol's attention to me or anyone else. It also brought me back to how Ardmol had this trust of Shawn and how he was going to purposefully block any time between me and her. The royal families were sat down in order. Shortly after their arrival, the official welcoming ceremony started. Airship after airship flew in, unloading their guests. As the names were called out, some were royalty while others were important people who were related in all sorts of business like weapons manufacturing and farming. After the last airship dropped off their people, it seemed like things were going to begin. Regent Cecil and Queen Garnet stood up and took the center of the stage. Cecil went first.

"Welcome to you all. As you know it is that time of the year again to celebrate our freedom and our very way of life. Because of eight individuals who saved us one hundred years ago, we live in happiness and peace. We continue to celebrate them as Lindblum's Festival of the Hunt falls upon us tomorrow. As some of you are not aware, I will be participating myself in the hunt." Some murmurs could be heard. Cecil raised his hand to silence the crowd. "My friends, fear not. I'm sure that my guards will not let anything happen to me and if something does, I'm sure I will not taste that good anyways." A few people laughed. "And now for one of the descendants of the heroes, Queen Garnet."

Applause exploded in the airship dock but quickly silenced as she prepared to speak.

"Thank you Regent Cecil. Family, friends, and esteemed guests; I'm sure you very tired from you travels so I will be brief. As you all know my husband is away on official duties and will be back shortly. We hope to have a wonderful ceremony and hope the hunt goes without incident. And yes the rumors are true. The heroes we sought for are here. She extended a hand for us to stand. As we did, thunderous clapping once more echoed in the airship dock. I looked into the crowd and saw one man not clapping; He was dressed in a military uniform and wore a black cape to conceal his face from us. He just looked at us as it made me question who he was. I took a mental note for now and continued to wave to crowd. The clapping ended and we sat back down. "As for now, we will move to the main dining hall for dinner."

The royal families stood up and moved off the stage under escort and then we were escorted off to follow them. The dining room smelled amazing. All the tables were connected along the main sides of the room and the middle was left open for entertainment. We were placed close to the royal families but not close enough to interact with them. I guess it didn't matter since there was so much food, I wouldn't be able to talk much. As the servers continued to bring out food, the entertainment was commencing. I didn't care for the jugglers or the fire breathers; I just shoved more food in. Eventually the night began to end as the royal families departed first and then the guests left for their guest rooms in the castle and some to their hotel rooms in the city. Zach was stuffing some rolls into a napkin while I was taking some last bites of what was similar to chicken. We made our way back to our rooms. As we did Ceres passed us and she greeted me with a smile and a nod and with Zach, nothing. As she passed us, he stopped and turned around.

"What? I don't get anything? Not even a screw you?"

She glanced over her shoulder with her blue eyes and glanced at him for a moment. She then flicked her hair and pressed on.

"You certainly have a way with the ladies?"

"You know me; such the charmer." Zach said with a shrug.

We finally got to our room to see Ardmol standing there.

"What do you want?" Zach said. We must have been thinking the same thing, only he beat me to it.

Ardmol went toe to toe with Zach. They were sizing each other up like they did earlier during their fight.

"Listen well boy. I'm tired of your mouth and your very presence here in this castle. I do not care what world you came from or why you were brought here. When the time comes, I will be the one personally dragging you back to the portal and tossing you in. Stay out of my way."

"Well listen here old man, I don't give two shits about what you think and as before I will rearrange that face of yours so your mother won't even recognize you. You don't scare me, so back off" Zach said while shoving him. Right before Ardmol could take a swing at Zach, Queen Garnet spoke up.

Ardmol! What do you think you are doing?"

He snapped to "Nothing your highness. I was merely going to lock them into their room for the night when this criminal laid his hands on me. I was going repay the act."

"You will do no such thing. You are dismissed!"

He saluted and walked off with a threat "Next time there will be no one to save you."

Then Garnet approached Zach very quickly with a stern look on her face.

"You have been causing quite the commotion with my knights. Do I have to separate you from everyone else?"

"No ma'am. I'm not a big fan of people trying to intimidate me or my friends."

"Just understand where you are from you may act like this and no one cares but here a lot of people care. My knights care especially Ardmol and Ceres. They guard us with their lives and are willing to sacrifice them if need be. They have a special code of honor, something you seem to lack."

"No sweat off my back then. If this what you call honor then I am much better off."

She was stunned for a second as well as me. I didn't neither of us was expecting Zach to talk back. But then again, it was Zach and he was always kind of unpredictable.

"Zach is it?"

"Yes ma'am it is"

"You might want to take some lessons from your friend Terry on manners and respect. I don't think you were meant to be here. I think your presence here is a mistake." Queen Garnet turned on her heels and left.

I was awestruck of what just happened. As we stepped inside the room, I locked the door behind us. I think it was time to address Zach's attitude.

"Zach you need to chill out. We haven't even been here for 24 hours and you are already on the hit list with everyone on the royal family."

"Whatever. I don't care. We aren't even the heroes everyone keeps talking about. What are we going to do huh? Fake the funk? Pretend to do something spectacular when we can't do anything? We could get into deeper trouble than just me if they find out we are not what they were looking for."

"I know but we can't let anyone in on it. They will most likely throw us in jail or something."

"I'm sorry I convinced you to go into the portal. It was stupid to even consider it." Zach replied.

"I know you better than this. Don't be sorry, be smart. We always get into situations like this and we always figure a way out. Let's figure this out."

"I guess we should sleep on it tonight and figure something out during that hunt they mentioned."

I nodded my head and stripped the outfit off. I crawled into bed and close my eyes.

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again. I didn't think you guys made it."

"It's good to see you too. Let's try to be a little nicer to everyone. And try not to fight Ardmol."

"I'll try my best. Good night."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the airships flying by the balcony. Zach was up already and was doing pull-ups off the frame.

"You know, you're going to break that damn bed."

"Nah, it seems sturdy enough."

I could tell he was in a better mood.

"Well I see you are feeling better after pissing everyone off last night."

"Yeah, those hard feelings are not going to disappear quickly though. I'm sure one of them has it out for me."

I shrugged my shoulders and forced myself out of bed. The cold floor made my skin raise as the room was chilled overnight. I stretched as I put on some regular clothes rather than the suit from last night. Zach finished up and threw on a shirt. We sat down in the chairs and knew we were thinking the same thing. We were starving.

"Dude, I think I need something eat.

"Same here. Why don't we go into the city and find something?"

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. We got up and started to walk our way to the airship docks where they had an exterior dock for air cabs to the city. The loud sounds of construction could be heard in the distance, echoing off the walls and through the main doors. The view of the city from the balcony was amazing enough, but we flew through the city itself, the city grew into a giant metropolis. We landed in what was called the business district. The hotels were lining the main road leading to and from the main city gates. Wandering travelers and vendors were crowding the streets with their goods to sell. Zach and I patiently walked around, trying to find the perfect meal to satisfy our outrageous hunger. We began to become frustrated over our search until the smell of fresh bacon wafted under our noises. We followed the smell until we found a small café on a corner. There were a few patrons inside but one was standing out in the furthest corner away from the door. Zach peered a little deeper than I was and then the look on his face was dumbfounded.

"Hey, it's Regent Cecil." He said quietly, elbowing me.

The man looked up and quickly looked down again to pretend that we didn't see him. Zach casually walked over to the table and I followed suit. Zach continued to keep his voice low.

"Regent Cecil, what are you doing here?"

The man was quiet for a moment, then looked up "Enjoying my eggs in peace, thank you."

"We don't mean to impose; we are just curious why you eating here instead of the castle." Zach replied.

"This place has some of the best cuts of meat ever." He waved over a server. "Order whatever you like."

As we began to pile in through some the best food I've had in a while, Cecil spoke up. "So you boys are going to participate in the hunt, right?"

"Actually no, neither of us has signed on." I said.

"What? After hearing about Zach's altercation with Ardmol, I was sure he would sign up. It seems like he has a bit of gusto in him."

"After a few incidents last night, I think it is best I stay out of the way for now." Zach admitted.

Regent Cecil looked puzzled and a bit distraught "If this has anything to do with Queen Garnet last night, I can understand her being upset. The King has been away for a month now and she has not heard from him. It is putting stress on her from the unknown. And you running around, making a scene with both Ardmol and Ceres does not help her. But you shouldn't wallow in pity because she yelled at you. Man up and get out there. She is depending on this hero thing as much as everyone else including myself." Then the Regent looked at me with a grin, "And Terry, the princess says nothing but good things about you. Out of everyone here, you seem to be her favorite topic. Let's try to keep it clean though, I know how you kids are nowadays."

Zach nudged me under the table for a fist bump. I complied.

"Well gentlemen, I'll be off. Since you two are not going to hunt, you can stay in the royal box to watch the entertainment." Cecil said as he handed us a letter with his signature so we could watch from a prime location. This was good for me but it bothered Zach a little bit. He was trying to avoid another confrontation with the royal family, while trying to help out in any way he could. After Cecil left the table, I looked at him.

"Don't worry so much about it. Hopefully everyone has cooled off and this whole thing can be put behind us."

"What? I don't care about the Queen yelling at me. I care about Ardmol and to what ends he will go to instigate another fight."

"Ignore him. Garnet will keep him away from us as long as we don't do anything stupid right?

"I suppose. Now let's get ready for this hunt. I'm sure the princess wants to see you so badly." He said with kissy lips. Ignoring his asshole remark, we left with the notion today was going to be interesting. The ride back to the cab was smooth and as we landed, there was Shawn and Steven approaching the dock. Shawn ignored us as he stepped on the air cab and Steven, in his sober state, waved at us.

"I wonder where they are off to." Zach asked.

"Who knows? I just find it surprising that Steven is sober. I guess he doesn't want to get booted out."

As Zach laughed at my comment, Ceres was walking towards us from the castle.

"You!" she screamed.

"Ah, god dammit. What now?" Zach mumbled.

I thought to myself that maybe Zach should hide in the room and not come out. He would be safer there.

"The Queen told me earlier about you and Ardmol's fight from last night. Who do you think you are?" Ceres yelled while poking Zach in the chest.

He didn't respond and crossed his arms. Her expression snapped from anger to confusion. She was expecting him to yell something back but instead he was looking around and avoiding eye contact. Her frustration got the better of her eventually and she slapped him across the face. All of us were stunned as she pulled her hand back, almost wanting to apologize.

Zach rubbed his face, "Ow."

She walked away from him in shock. Zach just continued to rub his face as he watched her walk away.

"Always so smooth with the ladies" I said patted him on the shoulder, "we should get going back to the room to change and head out to the Festival to watch."

He just nodded his head as a nice slap print formed on his cheek. It looked pretty painfully but Zach was always a tough sonofabitch when it came to taking a hit. As we headed into the room, there was a note on the chair as well as weapons on our beds. My daggers were there as well belt with utility pouches with small blue vials of liquid. Zach got his sword back with a tomahawk like weapon and knife. His belt was plain but had metal lining woven in. I opened the letter to read it out, "_Just in case you change your minds –Cecil_." Zach just smiled as I laughed as little bit. He really wanted us to join in on the festival but it was too late as we could hear the horns in the distance sounding off the beginning of the hunt. We quickly gathered our things and ran for the air cab. We were intercepted by a royal guard and he pointed is to different ship to take, one that would take us to the royal booth to watch. It was quicker this way as the airship hovered near an improvised dock for us to depart on. We were immediately halted by four royal guards but like Cecil instructed us to use the letter, they let us pass. The crowds were thunderous and we could hear the Shawn and Steven making fools of themselves yelling. I stepped into the box, followed by Zach. The sun was shining bright overhead and the skies were clear. I guess it was the perfect day for an outdoor activity such as this hunt. As soon as Ana saw me, she ran up and almost hugged me but she resisted as not to show any emotions in front of her mother.

"Terry, I'm so glad you made it! Isn't it a wonderful day to watch the hunt! With this view you can see everything down below."

"Yes it is quite the view from here. I'm glad Regent Cecil provided us with a letter to get up here."

She grabbed me by the hand and nearly dragged me to the edge and pointed out Cecil to us. She was yelling to get his attention but he was too far off to hear her. This whole Festival had her really excited and it bolstered by me showing up. But as looked around Ardmol did not seemed pleased we were here and Ceres looked surprised to see us, especially Zach. I didn't think she meant to slap him but he just ignored her as he walked up the edge with us.

"Zach, what happened to your face? It's bright red like something hit you." Ana commented.

He thought fast, "Oh is it? I didn't realize it. Thanks for letting me know Terry, you jerk. No worries your highness, I'll be ok."

She took his answer in stride. That was smooth on his part, especially when he could have dimed out Ceres. However, he refrained from doing it. Ardmol finally intervened between Ana and me. As I was nudged out of the way, he started to point things out to her as a distraction. I found it highly annoying in his attempts to block me from talking to her, but as Zach had to be cool with Ardmol, so did I. I was blown away from seeing some really odd creatures down on the hunting floor. I overheard Ardmol mention the monsters to Ana and what they were capable of. I'm sort of glad I didn't sign up. Zach was quietly leaning over the edge close by, observing the hunters on the ground. My eyes darted back and forth watching the hunters track down and kill their prey and the prey was not some mere deer or peaceful animal. They were these monsters running amuck, attacking anything that moved. It was entertaining nonetheless as we watched the skilled fighters rack up points in order to win the prize. No one really knows who was in the lead unless you were keeping score. Shawn and Steven continued to yell and scream at everything going on while Queen Garnet and Ceres looked bored. As Ardmol would not let me close to Ana at the moment, I moved over to Ceres and I was greeted with a smile.

"Hi Terry, are you enjoying the hunt?"

"I guess so, its actual amazing to see some of these hunters move the way they do when fighting some really bizarre monsters."

"I guess where you are from you don't see things like this?"

"No, actually we hunt less fierce animals, probably wouldn't scare anyone here."

"Sounds boring, do you hunt?"

"No but Zach does when he gets the chance."

She went quiet when I mentioned his name, so I decided to be blunt.

"You got him pretty hard earlier. Why did you slap him?"

"I've never met anyone so rude and brutish in my life. I was so frustrated that it was more reflexive than it was me thinking about it. In a way, he deserved it."

"He does have a way about him that makes a lot of people angry but I've known him for a long time. If something bad were to happen, he would jump with both feet in without thinking about the consequences."

"Are you the same way?"

"I've been in some tough spots with him but we always manage to get out of it. I think a lot more than he does" I replied with a smile.

She smiled back but it didn't last long as Zach ran over quickly and jerked me to my feet. As we approached the observation edge, he pointed out a few cloaked figures on the edge of the stands.

"So what? It's just guys in cloaks standing there."

He looked behind him while lowly talking to me, "Notice the crowds, none of them are armed other than the guards. These guys in the crowd are the only ones with weapons. We need to keep an eye on them just in case."

They were only ones with swords down there and no one was paying them any mind. Zach started to walk towards the exit and I mentioned to Ceres we would be right back. We followed the stairs down to the general admission stands where the city's people were at. It didn't take very long to find the individuals in the stands. Zach and I stood there for a moment, watching them. One then suddenly turned around and saw us. Whoever it was, you could see his crooked teeth smile and then the person took off running into the hunting grounds with others in tow. Zach ran after them immediately as I stood there. They disappeared around a corner as I looked up at the stands. Ceres raised her hands up in there as saying 'what was going on?' I shrugged my shoulders and chased the group down around the corner. As I hit the other side, there was Zach surrounded by the group with swords drawn. He had his own drawn and was blocking the small cheap shots that were thrown.

"Terry, so glad you could drop by. These are my new friends I want you to meet: knuckle dragger, asshole, and dumbass. Guys I want to meet the other guy who's going to whoop your asses."

I drew out my daggers and ran to his aid. The men wasted no time in trying to attack us. I blocked a few hits from the side and another tried to slash at my face. They were quick and used their numbers to exploiting weaknesses in our defense. Zach was finally killed one and pinned him to the wall with his sword, but became stuck. With another one focused on Zach, I got the jump on him and cut him down. It left me in shock as I never killed anything before but I had no time to think on it as there was just left one more and he was not giving up. Zach had his tomahawk and knife out but was left to defending because he had a short reach and so did I with daggers.

"Zach we better think of something. This guy has an advantage over us."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"What about a pinch?" I suggested.

"Terry, that's a great idea."

I rolled past the swordsman and slashed his calf open while Zach knocked the weapon from his hand and held his knife point.

"Better start talking friend before you end up like the others."

The man started to laugh, "You think you stopped something today? We were merely distractions for the main attack."

"What attack?" I asked.

Suddenly screaming came from behind us back at the stands. As the screams took my eyes of the man for a second, he knocked me over and limped off. Zach grabbed his sword from the wall as we ran back to the stands. There was chaos everywhere as the stands as people were fleeing in every direction. There were stronger monsters than before and more cloaked men attacking the hunters and attempting to reach the royal viewing box.

"Terry, we need to find the Regent! He was hunting as well!" Zach yelled to me.

"I know but I could not tell you where to start!"

Three monsters suddenly pounced on me. I fended of the attacks but more came just as quickly. Dodging claws and teeth were easy enough without worrying about Zach as he was handling things on his own but the monsters were quick and hard to hit. One finally made this mistake with a wide swing towards my head which I ducked under and stabbed it in the chest. It moaned in pain as it fell to the ground, spilling blood on the street. The other two quickened the pace with their attacks but I managed to get my hits in to finally stop them. We finally pushed past the monsters to fight head on with the assassins. I could see up ahead Ceres and Ardmol defending the Queen and Ana but there was no sign of Shawn or Steven. Zach charged head on into the crowd, cleaving his way through the cloaked fighters to reach the royal viewing box. I followed his lead to where we could set up a defensive position.

"Where were you two?" Ceres asked.

"The guys we followed were decoys. They lead us away from the main attack." I replied.

The waves of fighters kept coming as we held the spot but then in the distance archers started to fire on us. We had no way of firing back and we were being pinned down by the heavy barrage. Ceres and Ardmol were discussing on how to get the Queen and princess out of danger while Zach and I continued to fight whatever came at us. Suddenly from the side, Zach was hit by a spear in the thigh. He killed his assailant but he was bleeding heavily out of the wound. He asked for cover while he attempted to wrap it with some cloth he ripped away from a flag. We started to become overwhelmed with the attack as more and more fighters appeared. Ceres took an arrow to her side and Ardmol was bleeding profusely from his arms. I took a few slashes to my arms and legs but nothing too serious as Zach took an arrow to his shoulder.

"Terry, we need to get Ana and the queen out of here", Zach weakly said.

"I know but how? There is no way out!"

"We need to draw the attack away from them. We need to cover their escape."

Ceres jumped in "That's suicide! You can't do it alone!"

"We don't have a choice, its either we stay here and they will over run us or you flee and we stay to slow them. All you have to do is make it to the castle and Queen Garnet and Princess Anastasia will be safe." Zach coldly replied.

There was no arguing with him. Ceres told the Queen the idea and she unfortunately agreed with it. Garnet had to restrain Ana from running over to me and all I could do is watch her scream as she was pulled away towards the backdoor. I turned back to Zach. He jumped over the ledge and crashed into the chairs below. He was trying to move away from the back door and to the beginning to the hunting grounds. I followed suit and landed hard. As we were being surrounded by swordsmen, Zach and I went back to back.

"This better be worth it. I'm not dying for nothing here."

"Cheer up, it could be worse."

"How the hell could there be something worse than this?!"

"Not sure, I was trying to make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes as the swordsmen began to throw everything at us. As I could block some of it, I couldn't block all of it. We were getting torn apart and it was just getting worse. Exhaustion was setting in and it looked like this might be the end for both of us. The blood loss was making me light headed and my vision blurry. I gave it all I had taking one out by thrusting my dagger in his head while blocking two hits from the side. Zach kicked one in the inner thigh where he then drove his sword right through the man's torso. It looked like we were finally whittling down the numbers one by one. The fewer assassins we had to deal with, the better; but then suddenly the monsters from earlier and more fighters appeared. All looked hopeless at this point until an arrow hit one of them. I turned to see Regent Cecil and his royal guards finally arriving to fight them back. But as my attention was diverted to the reinforcements showing up I was hit. It took one good cut to my knee for me to fall over for good. Zach was barely standing and trying to cover me the best he could but eventually he fell as well. The last thing I remember before I passed out was Zach being stabbed then all went black.

* * *

I woke up in bed with the sun shining brightly on my face. I sat up slowly expecting to be in pain but the wounds that I took were not there. They were healed, not completely, but my injuries somehow were fixed. I looked over and saw Zach still asleep with Ceres sitting there keeping watch over him. Regent Cecil was sitting next to my bed.

"Thank goodness you are awake. I didn't know if you were going to make it or not" Cecil commented.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Zach being stabbed."

"It must have been right after I showed up with my royal guards. We took care of the criminals but some ran off before we could capture them. You two took a serious beating. Zach is lucky to be alive after that wound while you fared better."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he will recover fully. It will just take some time as it was pretty deep. Ceres is here watching just in case."

"Ceres huh? What did you use to help me heal so quickly?"

Cecil held up the small blue vials, "You remember these? I gave you four. They are healing potions; a cocktail of medicines that go into the body and make them work overtime to repair any injuries and sicknesses."

"Well I wish I knew that" I replied with a grin.

He patted the bed and got up. Before he left the room, he whispered something to Ceres which she got up and walked over to my side.

"I see you are awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, how is Zach doing?"

"He's ok, I don't know when he will get up but it should be soon. You two did a very courageous thing back there. The Queen and the Princess are grateful for your bravery and without you both, it could have been disastrous. How do you know how to fight like that?"

"It was Zach's idea when we were younger. We signed up for some weapons class for fun and kind of got addicted to it. We actually got pretty good after a few years. I used to give him shit, saying we would never need it. I guess I was wrong."

"Well it paid off today. You should relax, the ball starts in a few hours and from what I hear, the princess is looking forward to going with you."

"What about you? Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going with anyone. It usually ends up that way every year."

"I'm sure you will find someone. Anyways, I'll start to get ready and see if Zach will get up."

She gave me a nod and left the room while glancing over to Zach one more time before shutting the door. I slowly got out of bed and looked over to the bathroom setup to see what I could use to clean up. I ran some hot water and wiped myself down and put together my suit for tonight. The few hours I had left ticked away and Zach was still asleep. He didn't move the whole time but it was time for me to go so I could meet up with Ana at the grand entrance to the ball. I shut the door behind me and made my way to the ground floor. As I passed guards they gave me a stand to which I guess was a sign of respect from what happened earlier. As I took the elevator down, Ardmol got onto. It was an awkward silence but he knew what we did and he respected that though he wouldn't admit it outright. We both made the first floor and Ardmol lead the way to where the others were waiting. They were all standing there waiting for me and then I saw Ana.

She was wearing this purple gown that flowed off the curves on her body. Ceres and Garnet were just as stunning in their attire for the evening. Ana came running up and gave me a near bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you are ok. I didn't think you would make it out of there."

"It was tough but we pulled through it. Thankfully Regent Cecil showed up right on time."

"Where's Zach?"

"He's still sleeping. The wounds he had were severe but fixable. I don't know if he will make it tonight though."

"I see. That's too bad. I'm sure he would have loved it" then she leaned closer into my ear "I think Ceres and Zach would have been a good couple."

I laughed a little "Yeah maybe they would have been. The night is still young, maybe he will wake up in time. Wait, wasn't she mad at him earlier?"

"Well, yes. She still is but I think after what he did, that could change her mind."

"I guess we'll see."

The official announcement was made that the royal family was coming by the sound of horns playing in the distance. The loud music ceased and the crowds silenced as the names were being called off. First was Shawn with some random girl and then Steven with someone as well. It wasn't surprising though to see the bottle close by. Then we were announced. As we walked in, the crowd clapped and cheered. I could see Shawn giving us an evil stare down but I didn't let it bother me. Once Garnet and Cecil entered, the ball started. Music was playing, people from all over were dancing, some were eating and others were just getting drunk. The lights lit up the decorations in such a way, it almost seemed like they were on fire. It was sort of memorizing to see it all happen. Ana pulled on my hand, hinting that she wanted to dance. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea what to do.

"Don't worry Terry, I'll lead."

With that, off I was being thrown left and right, back and forth, and almost up and down. It was a confusing and I excused myself for moment to catch my breath. She just laughed and danced by herself until Ardmol came in and took her from me. His intentions were not to angry me but were ensure the princess was not left alone on the floor. After a few minutes they finished and Ana walked back over to me.

"Terry, isn't this wonderful? This night feels like it's going to be magical. What do you think?" Ana asked me.

"I don't know what to think. Within the past few days, I have met new people, reunited with my friend, and fought to the death. It has been interesting."

"What? And no mention of the fair princess you met?" she replied with a cute frown.

"I could never forget you Ana. You have been too good to me. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Just being here is payment enough. You and Zach protected my mother and me earlier today while your 'friends' ran off to save themselves. You are the heroes we have been waiting for!"

"It is the least I could do. I'm sure Zach would say the same."

The few hours that went was spent by learning to dance, a few customs and traditions of the royal family and sitting down with Garnet, enjoying her company. This night was starting to be the best night of my life. Then the main course came out which was similar to the night before but there were the monsters from the hunt, prepared for eating. We all took our places at the assigned tables and watched the entertainment play music while we ate.

* * *

Zach woke up in a cold sweat. He grabbed for his wound where he remembered being stabbed but quickly realized it was nearly healed. He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. The lone candle on his side table was the only light he had in the illuminating the room. He slowly lifted himself out of the bed and jumped up to grab the frame. He attempted to do a pull-up but felt his shoulder ache and he let go. "Damn, still hurts a little." He walked over to the mirror to inspect the majority of his injuries and saw the large cut on his stomach. Zach felt it and had chills shoot up and down his back. He remembered the pain but didn't remember how he got here or how he was alive. Suddenly he heard music from down below and walked onto the balcony. He peered down to the see the ball had started already and he was missing it. He quickly stepped back inside to find his outfit from the night before but found a cleaner set laid out for him. It was sharper looking than the other one and it came with the whole military set from sword to boots. He cleaned himself up the best he could and put on the uniform. After one last look to make sure everything was how he thought it should be, he stepped out to attend what was left of the ball. As he made his way down, he was greeted by guards and how they were impressed by how both Terry and he held off so many armed warriors. After making small chat, Zach finally made it down to the floor where the ball was being held. He was announced as soon as he made his way in and the crowd stopped their activities to clap as they did for me. Out of all the people, Ceres peered up to get a better view. I pointed it out to Ana and we both laughed. She mentioned the idea from earlier and we decided to see if it would work. I approached Zach with a smug grin on my face.

"Good to see you alive again."

"Yeah it feels good to be awake but I'm still a little beat up."

"I hear that. At least we lived to see another day huh?"

"Was it worth it?" Zach asked me, pointing to Ana.

"Every minute", I replied.

The orchestra began to play something softer as people got up to dance. I slug my arm around his neck and started to drag him, "I got an idea! Come on!"

"What are you doing? Get off me!" he said with a laugh as we went further into the crowd. Ana and I made eye contact in the middle of the floor liked we plan and pushed the two into each other. Zach and Ceres were stunned for a second before he took a step back.

"Wow, this is awkward. I'm sorry but Terry pushed me and… and I have no idea what's going on….. you look amazing….. I mean….um… oh boy." Zach said.

"Thank you. You know you did something very courageous today. I didn't think you had that in you." Ceres said. "Princess Anastasia told me of her plan of us. I think I can allow it this once" She smiled while grabbing his hand.

"Wait, what?"

However, it was too late for him to react. She took his hands placed them on her body. The look on Zach's face was priceless as Terry and Ana looked on. I could tell that Zach was being led by Ceres as he clumsily moved about with her. Zach may have been laid back and a good fighter but he was a terrible dancer.

"Hey swan lake, nice moves!" I yelled over to him.

He just gave me the finger as he continued to learn the correct movements. The night was getting better as more food was being brought out and the dancing was finally beginning to fade. I know Zach and I were thankful the most for that. We were all sat down around a huge circular table, talking amongst ourselves. The atmosphere was becoming ominous as Shawn was still staring Ana and me down. He got up from the table and motioned for me to follow him. I excused myself from the table as Zach gave the 'what's going on face?' I pointed to Shawn and he rolled his eyes as I left to this secluded area where he was waiting at.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Realize once this ball is over, you are done with Ana."

"Dude, not again. She's not interested in you at all. When are you going to realize that?"

"You are delusional. You just can't see it because you are jealous of what we have." Shawn snapped.

"Like what? She barely talks to you because you are nothing but a coward and a dumbass. You ran away from that fight earlier when we needed you. No, you are the definition of wrong and you know it."

The anger in Shawn grew and he stepped towards me. I've have never seen Shawn this angry before. As he was getting ready to swing, a loud crash came from above as two large dragons barreled down to the floor. People were screaming and rushing for the exit as Zach and Ceres had drawn swords already and were standing poised to attack. I ran for my daggers and prepared myself as Shawn stayed hidden in the corner. I rushed out to Ana and told her to leave the room immediately. She refused but stayed away from the dragons' reach. They were large, pink scaly monsters where smoke could be seen billowing from their nostrils. One snapped at Zach which dodged and rolled to the side. Ceres made an attempt to slash at the extended neck of the dragon that attacked Zach but it bounced off its hardened skin. It turned to face her but was hit from the other by Zach. The dragon angered, swung his tail immediately and struck Zach knocking him to the wall behind him. The other dragon was focused on me and Ana. She stayed back while I held off the beast with my daggers. It took a swipe at me with its gigantic claw but luckily I ducked underneath in time and slashed at it as it went overhead. I barely made a dent as my blade didn't penetrate deep enough. Then it used its head to knock me into the chairs. As I picked myself up, I saw Zach slowly make his way back to Ceres where she was hurt. The dragon attempted to bite Ceres but Zach stuck his sword in its mouth to prevent it from shutting. As he scooped up Ceres in his arms, I provided cover by throwing one of daggers into the dragon's eye. It screamed in pain as the other one came in and clawed at me. I barely blocked the hit but was knocked back again from the force.

I started to think to myself that maybe we were in over our heads fighting two fire-breathing dragons. On top of that, there were no reinforcements and Ardmol was missing as well. Zach was back fighting off the one dragon as I started again with the other. Even if it was a losing battle, if we could hold out long enough, someone was bound to help. Suddenly the room went pitch black except for the center of the floor right in front of the dragons. Their attention was taken off us by this fiery symbol forming and growing brighter by the second. Eventually it started to break and a brown hairy werewolf like monster emerged from the hole. Its hands were on fire and its long horns were steaming hot and those red eyes were filled with fury.

"Ifrit! Attack!" a familiar voice yelled from behind me. There stood Steven, sober and a light blue aura glowing around him. His appearance had also changed as he was no longer in the formal attire and changed into some sort of armor. The monster obeyed the command and threw a fireball at one of the dragons. It caught on fire instantly and then disappeared into black ash. The other dragon in response breathed its own fire onto the monster with no effect. It just stood there, lumbering in place. Then came another bright light from the corner were Shawn was hiding. It was him but he also changed into the same sort of armor. He was glowing a red aura and held a gigantic sword with blue fire on the blade. He approached the dragon with such aggression that the dragon actually backed up. It went from attacking to defending itself as Shawn dodged its bite and cleaved his blade right through the head. It died instantly and slumped over onto the ground and then disappeared. The monster Steven called Ifrit crawled back into the ground and the hole sealed itself. The room came back to normal and the room began to fill again with the people who ran out. The look in Zach's face was priceless as I've never seen him look like that before. He sheathed his sword and got a closer look at the dragon and how its head was split in half. As I joined him to look, both Shawn and Steven went back to normal. Cecil finally ran in with the almost the entire royal guard detail.

"What happened?! Where are the dragons?" Cecil yelled.

"I'm not sure sire but those two were glowing and defeated both monsters!" Some random woman spoke up.

"Those two?!" Cecil pointed to Shawn and Steven. The woman nodded her head.

"You two actually tranced?"

Shawn and Steven looked at each other and then at Cecil. "Yeah I suppose so." Shawn finally said.

The crowd was a mixture of clapping and cheering as they were surrounding the new found heroes. I can see the look on Shawn's face was relishing every moment whereas Steven was just plain confused.

"Dude you alright?" Zach asked me.

"Yeah I guess so. What the hell was that? I didn't know they had that kind of power!"

"Neither did I. Well anyways go check on Ana. I need to see if Ceres is ok."

I walked over to Ana who was clearly just as stunned as Zach was.

"Terry, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what just happened. I never knew Shawn had that in hm."

"They both tranced. No one has tranced in one hundred years! Why didn't you change with them?"

"I don't know. What causes this trance anyways?"

"From what I read, it's based off surges of emotion and the emotion becomes high enough, you change and temporarily have special powers. Mother mentioned the heroes had these powers and the ones she was hoping to arrive were able to have this ability."

"Just because they changed into this 'trance' doesn't mean they are different people. They are still the same drunk and coward as before."

"I'm sorry Terry. It's just not what I was expecting. I hoping it was going to be you and Zach."

"What do you mean 'hoping'"?

"There was only supposed to be two, not four. If it's not you two then it means that Shawn and Steven are it." She began to tear up.

"Ana, just because they changed and we didn't doesn't mean anything."

"It actually does Terry. It changes a lot right now."

At that moment Ardmol interrupted us and pulled Ana away from me. I tried to continue talking to her, but he made sure that I was to back off and leave her alone.

"Ardmol! Let go of me!" Ana screamed.

"I am sorry Princess but the Queen and Regent are summoning you, Shawn and Steven to the throne room. Terry and Zach are no longer to be involved in royal affairs. They can wait in their room until called upon."

"Hey Ardmol, what are you doing?" I said as I chased after them. He then drew his sword and held me on the end of his point.

"Terry, don't force my hand. Ceres! We are being called to the throne room!"

I saw Ceres leave Zach standing there and walk over to Ardmol. She didn't say a word to anyone as they all left together out of the ball. A group of guards followed them, forming a barrier around them to escort them to the throne room. Shawn took one last look at us and gave us a middle finger salute before the doors closed behind them, leaving us behind.

"What just happened?" Zach said walking up.

"I think we were just discarded." I said in shock, "I don't know what we are going to do."

"I'm not sure. I feel left behind suddenly. After all the beatings we took, we just get thrown to the side? This isn't over yet Terry."

"It does bring up a good question though" I said.

"What's that?"

"Where did those dragons come from? How did they get past every guard into this room?"

"That is a good question." Zach replied quietly. His face then lit up like he had an idea. "Terry we need to pack up and leave the castle right now."

"What?! What the hell for?!"

"Trust me."

We rushed up to our suite where we packed out weapons and two small bags with stuff left in the room and what we took from the ball. I felt it was necessary to leave a note but Zach opposed it saying no one should know where we are going. We left the castle gates to the air cab dock. We took off for the theater district and landed shortly after we left. I felt my heart sink as I thought I would never see Ana again but I needed to put my faith in Zach. It was odd though, it seemed like he knew where he was going.

"Zach, where are we?" I asked as we pulled up to broken wooden door that looked like it was on its last hinge. Zach knocked loudly.

"Don't worry so much. Like I said, it isn't over yet."

A man opened the door. "Zach! How the hell are ya?" What are you doing here?"

"Kamon, we are in trouble and we need your help."

"Alright, come on in. Tell us about it."

"Us?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It certainly is nice to meet you all," I said, having been introduced to the Tantalus crew. I pulled Zach aside and asked, "And what exactly are we doing here, amongst a band of thieves?"

"Come on, you used to steal stupid stuff all the time right? Would that make you a thief?" he replied.

"Good point."

"Anyway, don't fret so much. Let me take care of this." He walked over to the table, sitting between Oster and Kalinda. Kamon pulled out a stool for me to sit on next to him. As I took my seat, Zach proceeded to tell them about all of the events that had just happened, from the attack at the festival of the hunt, to the recent attack at the ball and learning that Shawn and Steven could trance.

"Trance? Are you serious?" Kalinda asked.

"Yeah," Zach answered her. "People said it hadn't been seen in over 100 years, and they made it look so easy."

"I don't understand. Who were the last people to even use such an ability? And why do they have it, but we don't? We arrived here the exact same way," I asked.

"The great heroes," Percy spoke up. "'Bout a few decades after they passed on, some townsfolk began talking of some organization that started appearing all over the place. Since they showed, no one has seen the trance ability. Except for now, from what you're telling us."

"That sounds rather vague," I told him. "Don't you have anything better to go on?"

"I do not. No one really knows anything about this cult."

"There seems to be a connection, though", Zach stated. "They show up, and suddenly no one can trance? Sounds suspicious to me."

"There were quite a few disappearances reported as well," Dan added. "The numbers just kept adding up over the years."

"Doubly suspicious," Zach said.

"Hey, you haven't answered my second question yet," I jumped back in. "Why do those two idiots have the ability to trance? It makes no sense at all."

"I don't think any of us can answer that for ya," Kamon said.

"I got the answer for ya," said a new voice, as a large man burst through the door. "Zach, good to see ya again." Everyone stood up immediately. I didn't know who he was but I followed suit anyway. "Hey there crew. And who is this? Zach's friend?" I nodded to his question.

"Karth! Dude, you won't believe what's happened to us since I left your bar."

"Yeah yeah, I've been here a while. So your other two buddies tranced, huh?"

"Yes, but we can't figure out why a coward and a drunk can do it, but we can't. We've proven ourselves on multiple occasions," Zach said to him.

"There can only be eight heroes, you know."

"Ana said the same thing," I said. "But we already knew it wasn't us."

"Guess it just means you two aren't the heroes Cecil hoped for," Karth spoke again. "You're just two regular guys." The rest of the Tantalus group headed upstairs, as it was getting later into the night. We waved them off as Karth kept going. "So now what are you guys gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just let it go, Terry," Zach replied. Karth poured three mugs of ale, handing us one each. I started chugging mine down immediately, ignoring the strong, bitter taste. As much as I wanted to agree, it was too hard to let the entire situation go. More than that, it was hard to forget about Anastasia and the short time we had spent together the last few days. Certainly he couldn't forget about Ceres that easily either, however I decided not to remind him of it. Maybe the best thing to do was keep my feelings suppressed and just go along with whatever plan he had.

"Karth, we want to join Tantalus," Zach said. "We've been cast aside. We have nowhere else to go."

"You...want to join?" Karth grabbed at his beard, and took another swig of his ale. "Yeah, sure. You guys are in. But remember that you have to earn your keep."

"We'll do anything you ask. We've got nothing better to do anyway, right Terry?"

"Yeah." I wasn't really paying attention, but agreed anyway.

"Great," Karth said. "Follow me. You guys can stay at the old artists house across from this tower." We downed our drinks and left the mugs on the table. Karth led us about a stone's throw away from the tower to a small, stone-carved home. "This is pretty much my place, but since I usually stay in Alexandria, you guys can live here. See something you don't like, just throw it in that crate in the corner. I'll pick it up in the morn." With that he lit a candle on a small wooden table, and then left. Inside this hut of his was a bunk bed ensemble, a small window next to the door, the aforementioned table, two stools, and a few shelves to store books and clothing. It had a slight resemblance to Zach's room, but more primitive as everything but the furniture and door were carved out of stone. I kicked my shoes off and crawled up to the top bunk. Immediately I discarded the bedding with a resolve to buy a fresh set in the morning, though that was the least of my worries. "So what's this brilliant plan of yours?" I asked Zach, while stretching out. He was still down on the floor, now pacing back and forth.

"This is it," he said. "Right now, we just stick with these guys to survive. After what happened tonight, we've got no one else."

"No," I shot up, nearly hitting my head on the stone ceiling. "Ana knew that the situation was changed, but still she seemed to genuinely care about us. I think she's still fighting for us now."

"Dude, give it up already," Zach said, sounding slightly irritated. "If we were truly that important to them still, we'd be there right now. Garnet didn't like me from the beginning anyway."

"Just saying. She started crying and everything." Now I couldn't take my mind off of that moment. It was as if she were scared of what Shawn and Steven could do, but just as well, so was I. Those two were never a problem before, but with their powers, it was as if they were completely different people.

"Look, we don't need to shack up with rich people to live. We're smart enough to figure it out no matter what hand we're dealt", Zach said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. You know, something keeps bothering me about that attack."

"What's that?"

"Where was Ardmol? Certainly he's an asshole, but being a knight and a captain, he has to know how to use a sword."

"Hell if I know. But you're right, I hate the bastard, but even he should be able to swing a sword. Maybe he ran into the corner to hide like Shawn did."

"That doesn't seem right. Not for him."

"Sleep on it then."

"With that fool on my thoughts? Hell no," I said, rolling over and closing my eyes.

* * *

Shawn and Steven were sitting in the room they stayed in with Zach and Terry. The room was fully vacant, except for them and their belongings. The voices of Garnet and Cecil could be heard outside of their door, but at the sound of a low murmur. The two proclaimed heroes sat quietly, Shawn twiddling his thumbs and Steven blankly staring at the wall. He had found his bottle and seemed whole again. "Hey, where did Zach and Terry go?" he asked.

"Who cares! Those two are losers," Shawn answered him. "The guards probably threw them out on the streets. But what's most important is that Terry will never talk to Anastasia again." A smile crept upon his face at his victory over Terry, but quickly disappeared when Garnet opened the door to their room.

"Shawn, Steven," she called out. "I want to say that I'm...impressed by the display of abilities you have shown us tonight."

"Oh it was nothing," Shawn answered. "I think I've got the hang of it now. I could do it any time I wanted."

"Surely you jest," Cecil said. "Not even the heroes of old could master such a thing! One cannot discern the exact moment in which they will trance!"

"Cecil, not so harsh please. What is it that got you two so upset that you could trance? What triggered it?" Garnet asked them.

"I don't know for sure," Shawn lied. "I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt, so I got mad."

"It has nothing to do with your other two friends?"

"N-no, not…really."

"Don't be modest, Shawn" Steven added. "We did it for Anastasia and Ceres."

"Steven, be quiet!" Shawn beckoned.

"Well, regardless of the reason, we appreciate what you have done," said Garnet. "You've saved many lives tonight. You must truly be the heroes we were searching for."

"I say, where are Zach and Terry? Were they not here when you entered the room?" Cecil asked.

"Didn't you kick them out? They turned out to be worthless anyway," Shawn told him.

"On the contrary, though they may not possess the power to trance, they are quite adept at using weapons, among a few other things I have noticed." Cecil turned to General Thame, who was standing at the door. "Thame, organize a search party. Locate those two boys and have them brought to me in the morning."

"At once, Sire," Thame reported. He took off to gather his soldiers for their new task.

"Cecil, while you take care of those two, allow me to take Shawn and Steven back to Alexandria. If they have proven to be the heroes we desperately need, then they shall be able to remove Alexander."

"Of course, Garnet. Inform me when you wish to have your airship prepared for leave."

"We shall leave momentarily, Cecil. Shawn, Steven. Grab your things and meet us at the airship. I will gather everyone else." Garnet hastily headed for the throne room, leaving Cecil to stand before the two other worlders.

"I'm not quite sure what to think of you two yet," he said, looking at Shawn. "You may have tranced, but I'm still skeptical. Nor did I see such an event transpire."

"Well, it happened," Shawn replied. "Everyone else saw it."

"Yes...it was strange but somehow we pulled it off," said a sobering Steven. He sat straight up and appeared to be paying attention. "What is it we're supposed to do with this power?"

"When the time comes, you'll know," Cecil told him. "I believe Garnet may be rushing into judgement. I understand her stresses while the King is off in battle, however she must think a little more rationally on this."

"We'll show you in time, Regent," Shawn said. "We may have only shown your kingdom how great we are so far, but soon this entire world will know that we are heroes. We'll prove it." With that, the two of them grabbed their bags and walked out of the room. Cecil watched them leave, lowering his head.

"I'm not convinced yet, Garnet," he said aloud, to himself. "I do not yet know why, but I do not believe these two are the heroes you claim them to be."

* * *

"Hey you guys, get up," Karth called out. The man was lumbering in front of the door when I opened my eyes. The sun shone through the small window, illuminating half the space in the house. I rolled off the edge of the bed and nearly crashed into Zach as I landed. He just looked at me funny, and I shrugged in return.

"What do you have for us?" Zach asked as we walked nearer.

"I'm sending you two on your first job," Karth replied. "You'll be working with Kamon and Kalinda on this one. But before that, head to the business district and buy yourselves some new rags. You'll find that people won't really listen to ya if you look funny everywhere you go." He tossed each of us a small sack full of coins. "The local currency here is called Gil, just so ya know. This here is your incentive pay for joinin' us. More money comes in once you complete assigned jobs. Your most common method of getting cash will be killing monsters."

"Killing...monsters?" I raised my eyebrow. "How exactly will we get Gil from killing monsters?"

"Hey, there are demi-humans out there that use currency in their societies too, ya know. Elves, goblins, dwarves, trolls, ogres - kill 'em and get their cash. You can get some from wild beasts too, but that might require ripping open a few carcasses."

"And how do these wild animals get money? That's weird," Zach inquired.

"Not all adventurers make it out here, guys. You get eaten, so does your money. Welcome to Gaia. Anyway, you ask too many questions. Now go get your digs, get some food and go see Kamon and Kalinda at the tower for details. You guys gotta leave today. I'm heading back to Alexandria, so I'll see you guys when you stop by there." He walked out without another word, leaving us time to get situated. We were out the door shortly after he was, and lucky for us there was an air cab waiting at the station. As we hopped on, another pulled up behind us, packed full of royal soldiers. About seven of them jumped off and headed in the direction we had just come from.

"What's that all about?" I asked, scratching my neck.

"Might be looking for us," Zach said. "After realizing that we're nobodies, they might want to send us back home."

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to leave yet. Not until I see Ana again. Why don't we keep our heads low? Certainly some clothes will help us to not stand out."

"It will, but not for long in this area. Everyone saw our faces last night."

"I don't know, just act natural anyways. Everyone will leave us alone, probably."

There wasn't much more to say the rest of the way to the business district. The beds in our new home weren't the most comfortable, and it was hard to sleep after last night's events. It still seemed impossible that Shawn and Steven were the ones with such power. Zach and I were the better abled fighters, so how was it those two were able to kill so quickly and easily, while we struggled? It was evident that the creatures of this world were not something to be taken lightly, but at the same time, to me, it felt as if the two of us should have the powers, even if we weren't destined to be this world's heroes. I kept slipping into deep thought at the whole thing, until Zach nudged me in the ribcage. "Come on, Socrates," he said to me while standing up. "We're here already."

"Where should we go? I haven't been through this place yet."

"I don't know. There's a small market area up the road from this cab station, guess we could start there." Zach led the way, taking us down a stone roadway requiring us to weave in and out of the general populace. Adults and children flooded the streets, similar to Alexandria. There were stalls on the grass on nearly every corner, selling different kinds of food and snacks, some of which smelled fantastic, while others were of a fragrance otherwise desired. Of particular note was a stand selling pickles that smelled of something awful. I just stared at them momentarily before finally walking away, but couldn't help but want to try one eventually. The worse they smell, the better they must taste, I say.

We came upon the market area, which turned out to be familiar to me, as we had been here during the festival of the hunt. There were about six stores and a restaurant in the immediate area. As we looked on at which store to enter, I was suddenly reminded that I had bought clothes with Ana while in Alexandria, however I spotted a clothing set that I immediately wanted, and opted to get it. It was nothing fancy. I rushed into the store to purchase it right away, leaving no chance for anyone else to even look at it. I took a look back at Zach, who only shrugged and followed me inside. The clothes were nearly my size, requiring very little tailoring. I paid for it, nearly using up all the money I had. Hopefully there was still enough for breakfast. Zach wasn't too impressed with the store, and decided to look for something more his style. He searched two more stores, settling on the third, and purchased what was fitting for him, leaving a great placeholder for his sword. Breakfast was right next door, and luckily for us they had a meal that was essentially bacon, eggs and a biscuit. The taste was slightly different due to it being from creatures we knew nothing about, but not different enough that it wasn't enjoyable. Paying for our meal left us with pocket change, but we accomplished what we had gone out for. As we walked out the door, Zach suddenly hesitated. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Terry, check this out. This guy looks like he's tempering weapons."

I turned around to see an old man melding two weapons together. As he worked on it, we could see it changing form, little by little. Zach stepped inside, right before the blacksmith. "What are you doing to those two daggers?" he asked him.

"Synthesizing," the man said. "I take two weapons, synth 'em and make it into one strong one. You interested? Got something for me to meld?"

"Not right now," Zach answered.

"Well, when you do, come an' see me," said the elderly man.

"Cool, right? Imagine taking two swords and making them into one!"

"Yeah, I should do that right now with the dagger you gave me," I said, jokingly.

"Like you have the money for that. Anyway, we should get to the tower. Kamon and Kalinda are probably waiting on us."

We moved on toward the air cab station, but as we got closer, we noticed a group of soldiers standing in front of it.

"Now what?" Zach said.

"There's an alleyway over here. Let's just stay out of sight til they leave."

"That won't be necessary gentlemen," said a voice, coming from beside us. General Thame and a few of his guards approached us from the opposite street. "We've been looking for the two of you for hours. Regent Cecil demands to see you, this instant."

* * *

The Red Rose had just arrived at Alexandria Castle. Per the usual, a knight helped all of the royal family off the vessel, leaving Ardmol, Shawn and Steven to be the last to leave. Shawn and Steven watched the airship leave, until it was out of sight.

"Shawn, Steven," Garnet called out, "undoubtedly you have some questions about what is happening. With the two of you being the heroes we have sought, you have quite the important task ahead of you. However, it will take some time to prepare."

"What do we have to do?" Shawn asked nervously.

"It has been said that the heroes will unlock the eidolon Alexander to save our world. With Alexander at your hands, and your newfound power, you two will save this world from unimaginable evils."

"Save the world?" a sober Steven jumped in. "And how exactly will we use our powers, and Alexander, to save this world?"

"I do not know," Garnet told him. "I cannot tell you how to use your powers. It is up to the two of you to figure that out."

"When do we begin?"

"We need time to prepare the extraction room. Because it has been so long, it may be about 15 days."

"What will we do in the meantime?" Shawn asked, glancing over at Anastasia. She immediately turned her back to him.

"My Queen, if I may," Ardmol chimed in. "I believe it is in your best interest to hone your techniques, and find a way to control your Trance. If you truly wish for the things you desire, then this is what you must do. Ceres and I will assist you as best we can."

"You are on your own with them, Ardmol," Ceres answered, seemingly irritated that he enlisted her without her permission.

"Please, Ceres," Garnet started. "Ardmol is correct. These two need to be sharp for the trials that lay ahead of them. I would feel better knowing that they were under his tutelage, as well as yours."

"...Yes, my Queen," Ceres said. "We will start tomorrow morn. For now, allow me to escort Anastasia to her room. I too will rest for now." The two of them hurriedly left the theatre, no longer wanting to be around the three males.

"Gentlemen, I know this is confusing. Tomorrow, I will have the council address you and explain to you exactly what is expected. Ardmol, please take them to the spare room. Allow them rest, and when recovered, provide them anything they need. Starting today, they are the guests of honor in our castle."

"At once, my Queen. Master Shawn, Master Steven. Please follow me." The four of them walked together, with Ardmol in the lead. Once inside she departed for her chambers, leaving the three men on their own. Ardmol took them to the room where Terry had stayed before.

"Here you are. When you are ready, send a guard for me," he said, heading for the door.

"Ardmol, wait," Shawn reached out to him.

"Yes, Master Shawn."

"When will I have time with her? You promised me."

"Ah, yes. At tonight's banquet, I will seat you next to the princess. I will approve of your interactions, so long as you keep it clean."

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like Terry. I know how to follow rules!"

"I am pleased to hear that. Follow my lead, and I assure you things will go well. Now rest up, and I shall see you soon." With that he closed the door behind him, finally leaving Shawn and Steven alone.

"This is all too surreal," Steven said. "Imagine the things we can do with this power."

"We can become rich and famous," Shawn replied. "And I'll get in good with Anastasia!"

"That's all well and good, but we can do more than that."

"What do you mean, Steven?"

"Think about it. We're the first two people in this world, to display such powers in a long time. In a way, we can control people."

"Control? Control them how?" Shawn was quite confused.

"Fear," Steven said. "People will fear us. Who will want to oppose us when we carry these superhuman traits?"

"What about Terry and Zach?"

"What about them? I mean, what can they do? Besides, they have no one. They've been deserted."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Shawn asked.

"We've attained something great, Shawn. We should take advantage of it while we can."

* * *

Zach and I stood in Cecil's chamber, unsure of what he would say. He was sitting on his throne, staring at a document when we were brought before him. "You two sure have been hard to find today," he said, without looking up at us.

"We thought maybe you'd be out to arrest us," Zach answered back.

"Oh? And why would I do that?"

"Because we're not the heroes you sought."

"Is that so." He put his paper down on a small table, and stood up tall. "You two, stay put. Thame, please have everyone else leave my chambers. I wish to speak to these two alone."

"At once, sire," Thame bellowed. He led the other guards to stand outside the doors. Cecil walked down his small flight of steps, approaching us closely.

"Now see here. In most times I have full faith in Garnet and her decisions. However, I honestly believe she is wrong in her theory that your friends Shawn and Steven are the two heroes meant to save this planet from destruction. It's a fluke I say! The portal must have given them the ability to trance. It's the only thing that makes any sense."

Zach and I looked at each other, slightly shocked. In the little time we have known Cecil, never before had we seen him get so worked up, nor did we believe that he would take our side on the issue.

"Hey," I started. "If the portal did give them the power to trance…why not us?"

"Who's to say that you don't? Not having shown your power does not mean you do not possess it," Cecil answered. "Anyhow, there are more important matters at hand. You two are being sent off to Treno for a steal, aren't you?"

Again, the two of us looked at each other, confused as to how he knew such information. Seeing the bewilderment on our faces, he let out a short sigh. "Unfurl your brain power, you two. This is my kingdom, of course I know of everything that happens here. Karth works for me, after all. Approval for such an act as stealing from an allied nation requires my say so."

"Well I guess we don't have to sneak around you then," Zach said.

"Not at all. Now then, I would like to know, what is your greatest strength, each of you."

"Well, strength," Zach answered. "Of the four of us, I have the most physical prowess."

"Excellent! And you, Terry."

"Um…thievery?" I said, throwing my hand behind my head. "So I guess I'm not as strong as this guy, but I'm definitely faster. Used to pickpocket things pretty easily in my younger days with no problem, too."

"Perfect. Your roles have been decided for this task that you will be departing for. Terry, you will make the steal. Zach will be the enforcer in case things get rough. Kamon will be your lookout, and Kalinda will be the decoy. Get with them to sort out the rest of the details. The time for you to leave is now."

"Cecil. What if we fail?" I just had to ask.

"You won't," he retorted. "Because if you do, you will most certainly meet death. Now hurry along, we can talk more when you return."

Thame and his soldiers opened the door, escorting us out. _We'll talk when we return_? More like IF we return, I thought. As we made our way to the air cab station, my mind began to wander on exactly what we would be facing. All of the questions just kept swirling around in my brain. What is Treno like? Who exactly are we robbing? What exactly is Kalinda going to do? What will happen if we get caught? How will we make our escape? The more I thought about it, the more it began to get confusing. Zach had this grin on his face watching me, which must have meant that I made some sort of crazy face from thinking too hard. "What the hell are you thinking so hard about? Looks like you're gonna crap your pants," he joked.

"Everything," I replied. "I mean, what are we getting ourselves into right now?"

"Who knows? Surely Kamon and Kalinda are familiar with Treno. I think we'll be alright with those two leading us."

"But we're the ones leading," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to improvise, I guess."

"Heh. Here's to hoping that we pull this off." That conversation's end put us at the doorstep to the clock tower. We had joined an organization of thieves, so it was only natural that I was truly feeling like one. My thoughts were cut short by Kalinda standing in the doorway. "Speak of the devil," she said. "We were about to head to the castle to get you two."

"Yeah, we heard ya got called in by Cecil. Everything alright?" Kamon asked us.

"We're all good," Zach said. "We're ready to go when you are. Tell us what we need to do."

"Cool. So our client is the ex-wife of the head auctioneer in Treno. Our target's name is Tius Cruxis, a very rich, very round man. Terry, what you'll be stealing is the rock on his finger. It was the property of our client, however after their split he forcefully took it back from her."

"Forcefully?" I asked.

"Yeah. All rich guys have bodyguards, ya? Tius has quite a few hired goons. Wasn't too hard for him."

"So how is this going to work out, exactly?" I questioned.

"Well," Kalinda started, "Tius likes young, pretty women. I'm the only one who fits that description, so I'll be tempting him as much as possible, much to my dismay." She let out a little shudder just thinking about it.

"Right. Oster and Dan are there right now, getting a beat on the guard schedule," Kamon said. "I'll be provided that information and will keep track of the patrols, and be an overall lookout. I'll be on the rooftops using light signals to let you know if you should move forward or back. Zach, we want you to infiltrate the guards and thin 'em out. You'll have to work your way into the guardhouse and get into one of their suits. Once you do that, take out as many as you can, without gettin' caught. The main purpose in this is to help Terry get close enough without drawing suspicion. Now Terry, your job is simple. Get that ring however ya can."

"Easy, you say? Everyone else seems to have something concrete, as far as a plan goes," I said.

"Gotta get creative, man. Think of this heist as the initiation for you guys."

"If anyone gets caught, run for the rendezvous point, which is going to be our boat hidden in the back end of the town," Kalinda added. "When we get to Treno, I'll show you where it is."

"So what's in this for us?" Zach questioned.

"That ring is worth one million Gil," Kamon answered. "We get half of that, and split it between us. Guaranteed to be set for a while, ya?"

"Right. Now let's get moving, guys," Kalinda smiled. "Our ride is ready."

"Oh, boy," I muttered. This was our 'initiation' so to speak, and I had the most difficult job. I had the entire trip ahead of me to think of how I could snatch that ring without getting Kalinda into trouble. Every scenario that I could think of would only put her in danger if I went through with it, and I wasn't ready to put that on my conscience. Besides, she was too cute to die, anyway.

* * *

"…and that's it. If it wasn't for Steven and I, who knows what would have happened." Shawn was addressing a crowd of Queen Garnet's guests at the banquet table, retelling the story of the night at the ball. In their presence of course was the queen herself, who let out a smile and begin a wave of clapping. Anastasia took the seat next to her mother, alert but feigning interest. Ceres and Ardmol stood at the doorway, joining the crowd in claps, and Steven, partaking the bottle, sat next to Shawn, reverted to his drunken state. The rich group of visitors began their praise.

"Wonderful, Gentlemen! What bravery! You truly are the heroes this world has sought! We look forward to your future service in protecting our citizens!"

They were treated as celebrities. Everyone in the room shook their hands before departing the castle. Shawn was filled with a great sense of pride. He was incredibly important to the inhabitants of this planet, and things would only get better for him. He moved toward Ana, who was called upon by Garnet not a moment before he could get a word in. "Anastasia. Your brother was not present during dinner. Please check on him, and ensure that he is alright."

"Gladly, mother," Ana answered, hastily walking toward the door to get away from Shawn. She motioned for Ceres to follow, who quickly left with her.

"Please excuse me, gentlemen," Garnet said. "I must see our guests out. Please have Ardmol escort you to your room when you are ready." And with that she left as well, leaving the three men alone in the banquet hall.

"Ardmol," Shawn called out, walking toward the knight. "I never got to thank you for the other night."

"Whatever do you mean, Master Shawn?" Ardmol asked.

"Your words of encouragement, helping me to trance during the ball."

"Ah, think nothing of it, Master Shawn. I merely noticed you making the transition and decided to help you along."

"Well, how did you know what was happening to me? And how did you know what words to say?"

"Master Shawn. Surely this is a peculiar world to you. I know not where you come from, but this is a world of magic, and a grand history. Trance is something that most living beings know about. As for the words, it is simple. I know that you care deeply for Princess Anastasia, and while I cannot allow intensely close interactions without consulting royal procedures, I favor you over that ruffian Terry. I cannot always guarantee you a chance to be around her, however I will do what I can. I believe you are a good suitor for the princess. Also, there is the matter of the other two. They were ill equipped and much inexperienced to handle such creatures. Your abilities, along with Steven's, were perfect for the occasion. It was easily the best choice to make, helping you along in your trance."

"Wow, you sure thought that out a lot," Shawn replied in awe.

"If you insist. Now then, allow me to escort yourself and Master Steven to your room. Your daily training regiment begins tomorrow." Shawn nudged Steven, who had fallen asleep in his seat. Ardmol led them out of the main castle floor to the tower where the castle rooms were kept. Certainly the spiral stairs seemed to be a long way for Steven, and the hallway even longer, probably. They approached their room, where Ardmol held the door open. Steven went in and plopped down on his bed, however Shawn hesitated, noticing Ana walking toward them. He looked over at Ardmol, pointing at Ana; Ardmol gave him the nod of approval in return. "Ana, what's wrong?" Shawn asked her, noticing a look of panic on her face.

"Nothing of concern for you heroes," she answered, after letting out a sigh.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you want to help, then search for my brother. No one has seen him recently." She took off without saying another word.

"Anything for you, Ana! Ardmol, if you don't mind, I'm gonna help her search for Galen."

"Sure, Master Shawn," Ardmol said. "Walk with me. There is something else I need to tell you." Before he could utter a word, Garnet approached them from the opposite direction.

"Ardmol, wait," she called out. "Galen is nowhere to be found. I am now certain that he did not come back with us to Alexandria. Send a notice to Cecil at once."

"Yes, my queen," he answered, rushing off down the hall.

"To think that I could not keep eyes on my own child," Garnet muttered, her face resting in her palms.

"I'm sure he's alright, Queen Garnet," Shawn said.

"…Yes, maybe you are right," Garnet lifted her head. "Do not worry about this matter. This is something that I shall have my detail take care of. Now I understand that Ardmol will begin training you in the morning. Afterwards you and Steven shall meet me during the lunch hour. We will show you what is required of you, to unlock Alexander."

"I've been meaning to ask, what is Alexander?"

"Alexander is our nation's guardian. An Eidolon, to be precise. Alexander is a defensive Eidolon meant to protect our realm from great threats of danger. Because of recent prophecies, you and Steven were called. Only you two can awaken him."

"I see," Shawn said, scratching his head, trying to absorb the information.

"Do not worry yourself over Galen's absence. We need you ready for tomorrow, so please get rested. I will send Ardmol for you in the morning." With that she hastily walked off again to find out about her son.

"I'm so glad that Steven and I are the real heroes," Shawn said aloud to himself, walking back to his room. Those idiots Terry and Zach don't even deserve to be here."

"You're right," Steven added, having woken up moments before. "In fact…the next time we see them, we should kill them. The less they interfere, the better things will be for us."

* * *

As soon as we arrived at Treno, the plan was set in motion. Oster and Dan were waiting for us, and handed Kamon some papers, which he shoved into his pocket. "Ok guys, stay here while I get the lights set up. I want ya to see where they are during this run. There are only five, so after I turn the last one off, Zach, head toward the auction house. It'll be located at the third light. The guardhouse is on the side, it's the wooden door. Ya can't miss it. Terry, you'll head towards the shop, where the first light is. Tius and Kalinda will be coming out of the market area, where you'll begin tailing them. Again, I'll flash the lights near ya if ya start to draw attention. One flash means go. Any more than that, stop movement or get into hiding if you're wide open. Alright, after I turn off that last light, head to your spots." Zach and I nodded, as he ran off and began hopping around the rooftops.

"Good luck guys," Kalinda said, making her way towards her destination.

"Oster and I will be around. If we need to get you out of a tight spot, we'll try," Dan said. "Otherwise, we'll just be watching from the shadows. Oh, and Terry, you might need this." He handed me a ring, and immediately I knew what to do with it.

"Glad you had one of these," I smiled. "Didn't know how I was going to pull this off without him noticing."

"Well, you'll still have to pull it off, so to speak. That ring doesn't sit loose on him. He's a rather big man."

"Heh, you really did get the hardest job," Zach chuckled. "Hey, look there. Kamon's got the first light on."

"Guess that's where I'm going," I said, watching the spotlight shine into the dark air. There was about a three minute gap before the next light came on, and the next, and so on until we saw the last light turn off. With that amount of time in between, I would have to be quite careful not to get caught. Certainly the light could reach me if need be, but at the same time I didn't want to risk it too much. Oster and Dan headed off for one direction, somewhat close to where I would be.

"Guess it's time for us to split up too. Don't screw up, Terry," Zach told me.

"Yeah, well, don't leave like 20 of those thugs in every alleyway for me," I retorted.

"I'll see what I can do," he laughed, walking off to the right. I then headed left toward the market building. Fortunately, it was easy to see, being one of the biggest buildings in the town. Treno was a city of perpetual darkness. From the moment we had arrived in the region, the temperature went down along with the sun. The air felt great, and reminded me of springtime nights at home. From the entrance, it was clear to see the city was sharply divided, with one section completely slummy and the rest of the area well built and mostly clean. People were out everywhere, which only further aided in my losing track of time. Even Lindblum seemed pale in comparison to this place. People of nobility traversed the streets on the well kept side, while shady characters of all ages were to be found in every dark corner or alley.

As I made my way to the market area, the building became larger and larger with every step. I was careful to avoid contact with anyone, fearful of anyone who might want to steal from me, even though I was there to do the same to someone else. Standing before the large indoor market, I noticed two guards standing at the entrance. I walked up to them, only to be told that I couldn't enter unless I had a voucher. Apparently only those with money had them, so I had to wait outside. I was so entranced by the design of the building itself that I almost didn't realize that Kalinda and Tius had walked out right past me. My attention turned to Kalinda, who came out in a fitting orange dress that went down slightly below her ankles. Her hair was done nicely and her makeup almost seemed to sparkle. She wasn't a total show stopper but did garner quite a few stares as they continued to walk on. Tius himself was exactly as the others had described him – round. He was a balding man, probably in his fifties, had a large, dark mustache, and wore a top hat. I was gently reminded of a younger, fatter version of the man on the Monopoly game board. I turned back to the building after they were far enough ahead, noticing two men in blue armor walk out of the entrance.

After they reached the point where I last saw Kalinda and Tius, the first light came on, and abruptly went off. Kamon was signaling me to move forward. Great, I thought. Following the blue guards was the easiest way to keep up. I knew that there would be some alleyways around for me to catch up, but a map would have been nice to have. Guess I'll have to get creative, I thought to myself, moving up and being careful to get too close. I was close enough to see the targets again, and found myself coming across a few tight alleys to squeeze through. Looking back, I could see Kamon dashing across a few rooftops, steadily keeping up with us. Tius had stopped Kalinda and was chatting with her. I can slip around the otherside of this building, and listen in, I told myself. I jogged over to the opposite side of the building I was standing by, and was close enough to hear their conversation.

"So my dear Kalinda, how did you enjoy the market? Certainly it is unlike anything you've seen before," Tius asked her. What an ugly voice he had.

"Yes, it was quite a sight," Kalinda answered, playing her role perfectly. "Perhaps next time…you could get something for me?"

"But of course! I just wanted to be sure that you liked what you saw there."

"I loved it all! I just don't want to be a bore on you."

"No worries, my lovely. Now then, come! Let me show you the clock tower, over further in the town."

The two of them were on the move again, with the guards following shortly after. I waited until they were at the next row of buildings and houses before moving up. The next light would be near the clock tower, so I assumed it was safe to continue on. Hopefully Zach was doing alright on his end, I thought. There was a stairway that led up to a walkway where the clock tower was. Tius and Kalinda stopped right in front of it, and began chatting again. The guards stopped at the top of the stairwell, meaning I had to wait at the bottom. There was no way for me to listen in this time. Guess I'll just have to wait until they move on.

* * *

Zach was standing near the guard house, devising a way to get in disguise while the guards performed their shift change. He thought of pushing the guard into the water next to the auction house entrance, but there were too many people outside to cause a commotion. Rushing in when the door opened would be a bad idea; not only would he be seen, but then there would be all the guards to face on the inside. The brilliant idea came as the next guard came out for his shift. Already in his own armor, Zach figured that he looked respectable enough to be hired for the job. Striding casually, he walked over toward the on duty blue guard.

"Evening, is it possible to get a job like the one you have? I'm in need of some work."

"Well, maybe. I'll have to take you to the captain. Follow me," he replied, heading for the wooden door.

Zach followed suit and walked through the small wooden. It was dark in the hall way leading to the room where apparently the guards eat, sleep, and rotate their shifts. The darkness faded away as they entered the guards' room. Some were sleeping while others were playing a card game and drinking. The soldier led Zach to the main officer on the watch.

"Sir! This boy asked me to join our ranks. What shall I do with him?"

He motioned his hand to soldier to move aside so he could see Zach better. He stood up and leaned over the small desk and peered at him.

"He doesn't look like a Treno citizen I've seen before. Where you from boy?"

Zach stood there for a second before he mumbled an answer out, "Uh, Lindblum?"

"I see. Well we don't really need any more recruits at this time and one who is young. Come back in a few years when you're older."

And with that, Zach was rejected from his first idea. He was being led out the same hallway as before but as they were out of sight and hidden from the lack of light, Zach grabbed the soldier's head and slammed it against the stone wall. A low grunt sound came from the guard as he crumbled down the side of the wall and lay on the ground. Zach felt around his body trying to find keys or something useful but found only his spear. 'Damn' Zach thought as he reached for the spear.

"Time to do this the hard way I guess," Zach said, rolling his eyes. "They wanted me to thin out the guards anyways. There were a lot of them in there though. I would get cornered easily if I try to take them all on. I wonder if setting stuff on fire will work?"

Zach carefully used the dark to move back to the room where he devised a plan in his mind. He decided to set a fire off in the corner away from the group and separate the officer. He worked his way quietly into the room and maneuvered behind some boxes so he could be out of sight while setting the fire. However, his plan was quickly eroding as he had no way of lighting a fire. Zach peeked from a barrel to see no fires in his reach without being seen. His original plan had ended quickly as he thought it up. Still hidden from view, Zach sat down to think out his next move. He had to be quick as he was to take care of the guards while Terry got the ring.

"I've got it", he thought to himself. Peeking back through the barrel, he noticed a lantern hanging on the ceiling, being the room's light source. It was hanging somewhat loosely by a hook, waiting to be knocked to the ground. Zach looked back at the path leading to outside, memorizing the way to the corridor in his head. "Now how can I knock out that light without drawing too much attention?" He looked down, remembering about the pouch of change. He took out a single coin, hoping to take out the lantern in one shot. The coin struck the glass, but merely swayed the lantern for a few seconds. The officer at his desk looked up, paid it no mind and went back to his paperwork. Zach took another shot, with the same results. The officer stood this time, noticing the coins on the floor.

"Vander, search the premises. Something strange going on here," he spoke.

"Yes sir," replied his soldier, who began moving in Zach's direction.

"Ah, screw it," Zach said, standing up and revealing himself. He chucked the entire pouch at the lantern, successfully sending it crashing to the floor. Immediately the light went out, causing a commotion.

"Men! Arrest that man! Now!"

There was quite a bit of shuffling and fumbling in the dark as they searched for Zach. He had already made his way down the corridor behind him, bursting out of the door and running around the corner. He ran into an alleyway, bumping into two of the guards on the pathway.

"Hey kid! Watch it!" one of them yelled.

"Sorry. Can you get out of my way?" Zach replied.

"No," spoke the other guard. "A VIP is coming through today, so you can't go through. Now get out of here."

"He's on his way here? Good." Zach tackled one of the guards against the wall, then struck him in the head with the handle of the spear, knocking him out cold. The second guard grabbed him from behind. The alleyway was narrow enough for Zach to put his legs against the wall, using force to push the guard up against the other wall, setting him free. Zach then smashed his helmet into the wall, sending the guard to the ground.

"Damnit! My hands are aching from that one. Anyway, time to move up. Got more of these bastards to knock off." He grabbed the helmet off of the first guard, put it on and headed for the city's center.

* * *

Tius and Kalinda spent a considerable amount of time at the clock tower. After a failed attempt at a kiss, Tius eventually noticed the bored look on Kalinda's face and decided it was time to move on. Following protocol, the guards waited til they were about twenty paces behind the couple before moving. Faint and hard to see, Kamon's spotlight shone on a wall nearby, letting me know that it was my turn to move. The next stop was at a castle on the opposite end of the city, where there were no buildings for me to pass between. I looked back and saw Kamon darting across the rooftops to keep up. The guards stopped on the pathway, blocking each direction. The slum area was behind the castle and wall, which would be good cover, and give me a way to get in front of the couple, meeting them at the auction house. All I had to do was play it cool until they moved again.

"Excuse me sir, can I pass by here?" I asked the guard, playing ignorant to the fact that Tius and Kalinda were standing quite a few yards away.

"We've got VIP guests in this area," the guard replied. "Just wait til they leave."

"But I have some business to tend to at the castle."

"Your business can wait."

"Okay then, I'll just sit right over there," I said, pointing just a few stones down the pathway.

"Suit yourself," the guard said, without budging. I went and took a seat, letting my legs dangle over the side, right above the water. It didn't matter at this point what Tius and Kalinda were talking about. The card player's arena was the next stop, so after the next movements were made and the next light flashed, I made my way to the upper level and moved into the slums. There was a lot of commotion there, but I noticed there were no guards in sight. "Zach must have beat them down already", I thought. This proved to be right when I came across an unconscious guard lying by the water. Now I was certain that I'd be able to get this job done. I made my way forward to the arena, stopping in an alley right next to the building. Suddenly a light came on, flashing multiple times before disappearing. I figured this was a signal telling me to get out of sight, which I promptly did. The same guard I had spoken to earlier stood in the alleyway where I had just been, using himself as a human shield. It was dark enough that he couldn't see me, but I stayed cautious while watching his movements. Suddenly, he turned around, and motioned for another guard to approach him.

"Merv, where's the other guard regiment? This location is wide open. Send Parks over to the auction house and find out what's going on," he told his fellow guard.

"Right away," he answered, running back to his post. The closer guard turned his back toward the alleyway. Tius and Kalinda were on the move again, heading to the final stop, the auction house. Kamon signaled the light, so I slipped back into the alleyways, knowing I would beat them to the location again. As I got to the auction house, it was plain to see that there was virtually nowhere for me to take cover. I stood nearby the auction house, staying a careful, but somewhat close distance away from the couple as they came up. This was my last chance to come up with something, or this whole plan would be a failure, not to mention the guard shack was attached next to the auction hall. Kalinda shot me a quick glance, and I gave a just as quick motion for her to stall Tius. Pacing back and forth in front of the doorway, I bumped into a noble who was on his way out. "Watch yourself, peasant! You'll ruin my robe!"

"You rich bastard," I replied. "Who cares about you or your damn clothes."

"Why you!" His face began to turn red. As he started spouting off some nonsense about having money and what not, I began to formulate a plan. It was fortunate that I ran into his fool, as he would be the catalyst for my final move. Being a noble, and with the guard house next to us, punching the man wouldn't be best, as it would only bring about the worst response. I provoked him by turning my back on him, prompting further anger and his placement of his hand on my shoulder, in quite the rough manner.

"Now you've done it," I smiled at him. I turned and grabbed him by his clothing, lifting him enough to be off his feet. I was closer to Tius than the guards were to me or to him, so I quickly ran toward him, toppling both men over. Tius's face was covered by the noble, his hand low to the ground. I quickly slipped out the decoy ring, and for a few seconds, fought to get the real one off of his burly hand. I wasn't able to place the fake on his finger as the three of us struggled on the ground. I looked up at Kalinda, who took off running, screaming as if it was too much for her to handle. In that next split second, the guards grabbed all of us, and just as I was being pulled away, I placed the decoy in the hand of the noble. It was a rather risky move, as it was in the open. I only prayed that none of the guards saw that, busy as they were securing our hands.

"What is this nonsense!" Tius yelled loudly. "Guards! Profile these men immediately!"

"Hey, you're that kid from before," the head guard said to me. "Thought you had business at the castle. What are you doing way over here?"

"Well, I…" I was nearly at a loss. What was I supposed to say?

"Nevermind him, what about me!" the noble screamed, throwing his arms out. The ring in his hand fell to the ground, clinking a few times. Tius looked at his finger, and turned beet red with anger.

"THIEF!" Men, jail him immediately!"

"What! This…this isn't mine!" the noble said in fear.

"Silence! The proof was right in your hands!" Tius yelled back. "Teach him a lesson! All of you!"

The guard holding me let me go, and immediately I bolted. Realizing his mistake, he called over to me, and began to chase. It was too late for him, as I was heading back into the slums and would lose him immediately. In a sad lapse of unawareness, I turned to see how far behind me he was, and proceeded to run into another guard blocking the end of the alleyway I was in. The guard giving chase caught up, with a sign of relief.

"Don't worry, I've got him," said the guard, now hold me hostage.

"Great," said the out of breath guard. I'll go back and let the boss know."

"I'm gonna rough him up a bit, make him an easy target when I bring him over." I was dragged further into the alleyway as the other guard made his way back to the group. Suddenly, the guard holding onto me dropped his helmet to the ground.

"How'd I do?" said the most familiar voice in the world.

"Well shit, I had no idea that was you up until now," I said, giving Zach an elbow. "Thanks for making the pathway easy for me."

"You knew I'd hold up my end. So did you get it?"

"Yeah, in my pocket. Luckily some idiot noble got in my way. Created quite the diversion."

"Great, you'll have to tell me about it later. Let's get the hell out of here." Both of us darted toward our destination, which was luckily for us very close by. The sound of the guards shouting and metal armor clanking was getting closer, as the search was on for me. Likely they discovered that I was the actual thief, but we were far enough ahead that they wouldn't be able to catch up. We headed down to the dock, where we found a small boat and our three companions waiting for us.

"Nice plan, Terry," Kalinda smiled. "Did it work out?"

"Sure did," I said, giving them the thumbs up. "Let's get out of dodge before those guards make their way down here."

"Looks like you two are useful after all, ya?" Kamon said, pushing the boat off from the dock. "Karth will be happy to hear about this."

"You two still need quite the bit of work, however, Steven, you seem to have had at least some initial training," Ardmol said, after putting both Shawn and Steven through a rigorous training session.

"Something like that," Steven replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well you can only improve from here. Worry not, Master Shawn. I will work with you personally to improve your swordsmanship skills. Now then, the two of you must organize yourselves for breakfast. Meet in the dining hall as soon as you can."

"Yes sir," they answered, heading to their appointed guest room. This was the new routine to their daily lives leading up to the attempt at reviving Alexander. Train first thing in the morning with Ardmol and Ceres, have breakfast with the royal family, sit with the elders to learn more about Alexander, Eidolons and what all of this business about being the chosen heroes means. Though tedious, it made them stronger, and more intelligent, despite their continued misgivings. Back to that same day, not much was discussed during their breakfast, other than banter about the training and how difficult it was. The lesson about Eidolons was the same as the previous day, with the intention of reinforcing the material as both of the heroes repeatedly asked questions to their instructors, as if they hadn't learned a thing at all. Afterwards they were granted their free time, in which Shawn decided he would meet up with Anastasia.

"You're so fascinated with the girl, yet oblivious to the truth," Steven finally told him.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked, confused as usual.

"Nothing. Well, enjoy yourselves."

"I was going to invite her out into town. Did you want to come with us?"

"And be a third wheel? No way. Besides, I've got something else in mind today. I'm heading that way now." Steven took off in his own general direction. Shawn headed down for the library, where he knew he'd find Ana on her own. And there she was, her nose deep into a thick book, which Shawn nearly scoffed at out loud.

"I never did like reading too much," he said, breaking the silence, and her concentration.

"Your intellect has made that a proven fact already," Ana answered him, without bothering to look up.

"Haha, you're so funny," Shawn chuckled, brushing off the fact that she had just insulted him. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out into the town with me today? I've got plenty of time now."

"Then perhaps that time would be best vested in a book such as this," she said, closing it and dropping the heavy book into his hands. "I'm rather busy today. See you around, 'hero'."

Shawn became somewhat frustrated, dropping the book on the table with a loud 'thud'. He quickly caught up to the princess, grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks. "You know, for a princess, you can be quite rude at times," he scoffed. "I think you should be more considerate of me, especially with who I am now."

Ana turned toward him, with quite the scowl on her face. "You know, for a supposed hero, which I still refuse to believe, you often put on the face of an imbecile and display a complete lack of manners. Also, you are the one who should be more considerate, as I am a member of this royal family, and it is highly improper to lay hands upon any member of royalty, in such a manner as you are doing now." She broke off the grasp of his arm, and continued up the stairway into the main castle hall.

"I'll win you yet," Shawn yelled out after her. "Once I complete this Alexander thing, I'll show you, and you won't have a choice but to love me!"

She paid him no mind as she stomped her way up the stairs. The other scholars in the library went back to their business as the commotion was now over, except for one person, eyes still laid on Shawn. "What are you staring at?" Shawn proceeded to ask.

"Why, don't you recognize me?" said the figure, wearing the clothes of a common man.

"…Derran? Why, I hadn't seen you without that dark robe before."

"Yes, well, I hardly part with it. Anyhow, I see you're having some troubles with the princess. Certainly that will be worked out in time."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. She'll be mine eventually," Shawn said confidently. "So did you come to see me?"

"I did. Let's talk outside by the moat. It's time I told you a few important things." They left the library, heading out of the main castle doors to the moat area. "Shawn, my liege has shown great interest in you and Steven. They will want to meet with you soon."

"Who is this person?" Shawn asked.

"You may be surprised to hear this, but, it is the sister of Queen Garnet, the true successor to the throne of Alexandria."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, please, keep it down. My master is indeed royalty, but unfair circumstances have led her to where she is today. But with the powers of Steven and yourself, you can help us rightfully put her in the place she belongs, which is here."

"Well what are we supposed to do exactly?"

"Meet with us when you have a free day. We will explain exactly what is needed of you. You will be more than just the hero that Garnet wants you to be. You may indeed be the hero of this world, Shawn."

"Is that really possible?"

"It is. But we shall speak more of this later. I will find you again, when you are ready. Until then, sharpen yourself." Derran then stepped onto the boat, and was taken across to the castle gates. Shawn walked back inside, intrigued by his words. _Hero of the world_, he thought. _That would be great. Who could deny me then?_

Steven approached a large set of doors, placing his hand on the knocker. "Come in," a voice beckoned from inside. He walked in, closing the wooden door behind him, and moved to the head of the large table in the center of the room that was surrounded by bookshelves. He sat at the head of the table, amongst the elder council members, as Terry had done before him.

"It is good to see you, Master Steven," the eldest member spoke. "Certainly this new life has been quite the experience for you, yes?"

"It has," Steven said. "However, I feel that I can be of more use to this country, than just being declared a hero."

"How so?" asked another council member.

"Politics," Steven smiled. "Surely Alexandria is a prosperous land, and is at peace with surrounding nations, save for one that we are currently at war against. However, I believe that I can help shape wartime strategies, expand the economy, and possibly gain more land; spreading the influence of Alexandria further."

"Sounds intriguing," said the eldest member. "Except that there is no more land for us to gain. We own everything in this area that extends to the seas and the mountains."

"Fair enough. Please consider the other areas I have mentioned."

"But Master Steven," said a third member, "You are quite young. I am curious as to what kind of experience in these matters you might have." The sudden murmur amongst the council members indicated that they were thinking the same thing.

"I know of my age, but keep in mind that the place where I come from also has a political center. Though I was not old enough to be part of it, I understood it well enough that, perhaps I could introduce something new to Alexandria, if you think about it. I just ask that you give me a chance to show you what I mean."

"Very well," concluded the eldest member. "We will consider your proposal. We will call upon you once we have reached a decision."

"Thank you," Steven said, giving them a bow before exiting the room. As he secured the door behind him, the elders began their discussion.

"Gentlemen, I don't know about this," spoke one elder. "I understand he wants to help, but could he possibly provide anything to assist the Alexandrian current state of affairs?"

"What if he is up to something else?" inquired another member. "It's possible he has some other goal in mind."

"What can he do? He is a child, barely to adulthood, and in a new world. What damage could he do?"

"But he can trance! Certainly he poses some threat."

"Enough gentlemen," the head elder called out. "Now see here. I agree that he is young, however he makes a valid point. If he is truly knowledgeable as he says, then perhaps he can bring in a breath of fresh air to our political world. We will give him a chance to see how he fares. Either he will be helpful or not. If there are no major objections, then this meeting is over."

* * *

Our Tantalus group had made it back to Lindblum safe and sound. Kamon and the others headed back to the clock tower, while Zach and I were summoned before the regent. "Congratulations on the successful completion of your assignment," he said to us, a smile emanating from that mustache of his.

"Thanks," we both said in unison, wildly distracted by the boy standing directly in front of us. "What is he doing here?" I then asked.

"Galen here, has apparently been hiding out in the castle these past few days," Cecil answered. "Without a doubt, Garnet has been searching for him frantically."

"Cool. Well, good luck getting home," Zach said, patting the boy on the head.

"Dummy, you're coming with me!" Galen said sharply.

"Um, what?"

"Yes, that is why I have summoned you here," Cecil said. "Your next assignment is to escort him home."

"Yeah, sorry but I'm not good for babysitting," Zach laughed. "Don't you have guards for this type of thing?"

"Don't forget that it is I who pays you for the jobs that you do," Cecil bellowed. "If you wish to be paid, take on this simple escort assignment. No risks involved."

"Do they know that we're coming?" I asked.

"Not you two, specifically. But it won't matter, really. Now then, prepare your things to leave from the airship dock in an hour. I'll meet you there."

We left the castle for the Theatre District, with Galen following behind us. Zach just shrugged his shoulders while I threw my hands behind my head. Zach glanced over at me, slightly grinning. "What's up with you?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"This is the perfect opportunity for you," he replied. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah? Good opportunity for you too. Maybe the two of you won't blush too much when you look in each other's eyes."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, what were you doing here, kid?" he directed the question toward Galen.

"I fell asleep in the room with the other two guys," he said. "I got scared when those dragons showed up, so I ran and hid in the room, but I was really tired. Then Mom forgot about me!"

"Heh. What do you think about those two idiots, anyway?" I inquired.

"Your friends that tranced? Losers," he said smugly.

"Well at least someone's on our side," Zach laughed.

"They're frauds! They're too stupid to be able to trance like that. I bet it was a fluke!"

"You know Galen? You're alright. You'll make a great brother in law," I joked. He rolled his eyes, then chuckled as we made our way to the house. Grabbing all of our required gear, we made our way back to the castle, meeting Cecil just in time. He didn't have much to say to us, and just handed Galen a letter to give to Garnet, citing it as an apology letter, granted he had nothing to apologize for. The airship was practically ready to depart, and minutes after we set foot aboard the deck, we were already taking off for Alexandria. Not being my first ride, this trip didn't serve to excite me any, so I stayed inside the cabin, staring out of the window. Zach and Galen both took to sleeping, and I did the same after some minutes of staring at clouds passing by. Of course, it didn't see as if I had slept long, as we landed near the Alexandria port in what felt like seconds after I had closed my eyes. As we disembarked, we were met by an escort team of three soldiers. As they led us down the street toward the castle, that famous grin of mine began to appear. I knew that I would be seeing Ana soon. Sure enough, she was outside the castle gates, standing alongside three people who quickly eroded the smile I carried. As we neared them, we were approached first by Ardmol. "That's close enough", he said, halting our movement. "Galen, come forward. Hand the letter to your mother right away. Ana, go inside with him."

"But Ardmol!" she started.

"This is not a request, Princess. Take your brother inside right away." They did as they were told, but not before Ana shot me a quick wink and a wave. I smiled again, which visibly irritated Shawn.

"So, not even a word of thanks?" Zach asked. "Not that we came all this way for you."

"I owe you fools nothing," Ardmol replied, staring Zach down. "You've done what you came here to do. Be on your way."

"I'd like to speak with the queen," I said. "I want verification that she received Cecil's letter."

"Denied. I assure you she'll get it. Now get out of here."

"Asshole," Zach began to antagonize him. "Why don't you let us complete this job the right way."

"Do not waste your life, criminal. Note that if you draw your weapon on this land I will strike you down in the name of the law."

"Try me then."

"Don't waste your time on them, Ardmol," Steven said. "You've been training us since we've been here. Let us show you what we can do to those who are defiant to Alexandria's law."

"With the skills you've taught us and our trance ability, they won't defeat us. They probably haven't done anything at all," Shawn added.

"Very well then," said Ardmol, "show me what skills you have learned from me."

Zach was fired up, and drew his sword after all. "You think a drunk and a coward can learn anything useful? What a joke."

Steven was now enraged, and charged at Zach, brandishing a two handed axe. Zach took to the defensive at first as Steven swung somewhat wildly, though he was taken aback by the skill that Steven displayed. Zach was skilled enough that he could take Steven out, and when he found an opening in his attack, he split the axe in half, letting the tip of his sword at Steven's neck. "Your performance better be good as mine," Zach then said to me, as serious as he could be.

"Yeah, I'm just as good as you are," I told him, as Shawn rushed toward me. He came at me with a rapier, and I could see why both he and Steven had chosen the weapons they did. Ardmol had studied us, and fitted them with weapons that would match my speed, and Zach's power. It was a well played attempt, but Shawn, who had virtually no weapons experience other than the day or two of training he received from Ardmol, was no match for me. I was able to easily dodge all of his swings and strikes, knocking the rapier from his shaking hand. I tripped him and put the blade of my dagger against his face, signaling the fight as being over. Both of them, soundly humiliated, stood up and stepped back behind Ardmol.

"I know I taught you better than this," Ardmol said, closing his eyes. "And I will continue to train you to better yourselves. Let this be a lesson in underestimating the strength of your enemies. It is something you must not do."

"Of course," said Steven, looking down. "We will get them the next time we meet."

"That won't be necessary, as they are not leaving here alive," Ardmol assured him. He then came charging at me before we even had a chance to react, and though I was able to block his sword with my dagger, the sheer force of his power plowed me onto the ground. Zach came to my rescue, blocking a second strike, being driven to his knee. "Terry, let me take this asshat on," he said, still holding off Ardmol's sword so that I could get up. Quickly moving out of the way, I watched as the two of them backed away from each other, swords coming together in a loud clash. For a moment it seemed as if Zach was able to hold his own against Ardmol, however it was clear that he was losing his edge against the knight's power, and was becoming more sluggish as the battle drew on. As I continued watching, I barely noticed Shawn and Steven attempting to surround me, as if they had their drive back. I drew my daggers once again, ready to defend my life.

"You two sure are bold when you're standing behind somebody," I said, shifting my eyes between the both of them.

"Shut up," Shawn called out. "If we can get rid of you two, then our lives will be squared away."

"Don't forget who it was that even got you here," I replied.

"I guess I do have to thank you for introducing me to my future wife. Now all I have to do is erase you from the picture and make her forget about you." He charged again, presenting a slight challenge as his rapier attacks were nearly as fast as my own. I took him down with a kick, and stuck my dagger into his arm, temporarily disabling his fighting hand. Steven came at me next, and was easier for me to avoid since he was slow with his weapon, and needed to hit me from a distance. I was able to end his offense quicker than Shawn's, even by using the same method of disabling his arm. With both of them on the ground writhing in pain, I turned my attention to Zach and Ardmol again. It didn't seem as if Zach could take much more, so I jumped in to help ease the burden on him. I wasn't driven into the ground again, though my hands began to shake as I blocked the strikes coming at me. Ardmol suddenly backed up, pointing the tip of his blade straight up in the air while grasping the sword's handle with both hands.

"Enough of this foolishness," he said, as he began walking toward us. Suddenly he swung at both of us, and though we were able to block, it seemed to drain our energy. Both of us were brought to our hands and knees, weapons falling to the ground.

"Imbeciles. Did you honestly think you had a chance?" His sword was raised as if he were going to bring it down on our heads. I closed my eyes, not wanting to worry about how much this would hurt.

"Stop this at once!" Looking up, I saw that Queen Garnet had arrived with a number of her soldiers, their swords at the ready. "Ardmol, what is the meaning of this? Anastasia told me there was a fight going on here. What has happened?"

"My queen, these two fools attacked us," Ardmol told her. "They were asked to leave, and would not. Then the fool there wanting to be a knight drew his weapon."

"Did they not deliver my son to you?" she asked sternly. "So for what reason would they then attack?"

"My queen, please look and see what they have done to our heroes." He pointed toward Shawn and Steven, who were still grasping at their arms. A few Alexandrian soldiers moved to their aid, administering bandages.

"Zach, Terry. Is this true? Did you attack them, and did you draw your weapon first?"

We looked up at her, hesitant to answer. "This jerk guard of yours threatened to kill us," Zach told her. "If he wasn't acting all high and mighty, and let us see you as requested, none of this would have happened."

"This is a land of peace," Garnet said, her voice lowering slightly. "I know that the four of you have been through a lot since arriving in our land. However, I frown upon this senseless violence, and will not tolerate it. Also, Shawn and Steven have been chosen to assist in protecting our world. We need them now more than ever, but with them injured, our processes have to be delayed."

"These two losers aren't heroes," Zach told her angrily. "They're just bumbling idiots who got lucky."

"Queen Garnet, I have to agree," I said. "These two definitely can't be the ones you need."

"Enough," she said angrily. "In order to prevent any future issues, you two are banished from the kingdom of Alexandria. I will hear no more of your baseless claims, and will not allow any further injury to these two gentlemen. Pick up your things and leave immediately. Your airship ride will await you. As for you Ardmol, see me immediately after you have escorted these boys out. Your actions today have disappointed me greatly." With that she was off, making her way back to the castle.

"…Yes, my queen," Ardmol bowed, sweat now dripping down his face. "Let's go. The sight of you two sickens me."

I was shocked. We were just banned from Alexandria, even though it was our lives that were threatened. This meant no more Ana, or having anything to do with the lively people and atmosphere of the kingdom that I once enjoyed. Ardmol didn't say another word to us as we walked along and boarded the airship, only pointing his sword at us. As the airship lifted off, I stood at the balcony, staring into the sky once again.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Zach asked me.

"No," I said, "I'm not. But don't worry about me too much. Even if we've been kicked out, it won't be the last time I see Ana. Count on it."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Ardmol secured us on the bottom level of the airship, he turned and left without a word. Zach was stunned as much as I was from this banishment Queen Garnet. I told Zach that I would see Ana again but I wasn't sure myself on how long it would be or at all. The ship jerked towards the sky. We decided there was nothing we can do at the moment and talking to Cid would be the best thing. As I entered the upper deck room, Zach already plopped down in a chair and let out a big sigh. I could tell he was frustrated.

"So what now?"

He just shrugged and closed his eyes. "_Maybe I should do the same thing"_ I thought to myself. I slouched a little bit into the chair across from him and shut my eyes. I tried to keep them closed but the thoughts of Ana and Shawn's obsessive behavior was keeping me awake. As I opened my eyes, Zach was gone. I sat up slowly and looked around to see no one. The windows were dimmer as the sun was setting and the clouds were developing their usual red haze. I walked over to one of the windows overseeing the upper balcony and saw Zach standing outside. As I opened the door, Zach was yelling out to nothing.

"What?! I can't understand you?! Can you say that again?!"

I just watched him as if he was having a conversation with something.

"What do you mean stop them? I don't know what you're talking about?!...yes…ok….are you sure?...Alright, Alright. I got it."

And just like that, Zach snapped out of this trance and looked at me.

"You saw it right Terry?"

"No, I just watched you talk to yourself."

"No man there was this…. this…. thing. And not just anything, it was this large castle with wings talking to me. Telling me that Steven was a 'summoner' as well but he didn't possess the right aura to summon him. Whatever that means we need to tell Cid as soon as we get back. I was still confused on what he was saying so I just nodded my head and motioned for Zach to head back inside. This time he laid down on a couch and I took back my original seat. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep. The airship came to lurching halt as it docked into Lindblum's royal docks. I kicked Zach lightly to wake him up as I made my way out of the ship. Cid and Kamon were already there waiting for us.

"Heard you boys caused a mess over in Alexandria", Kamon said.

"Yes, you two were given an assignment to escort Galen back, not attack anyone."

"It wasn't our fault! They provoked us the minute we showed up!" Zach replied.

"It doesn't matter now. I have no choice but to banish you from Lindblum. You two are destructive everywhere you go. Kamon, insure these two packs their things and leave peacefully. Take two of my guards with you just in case."

Cid left us standing on the docks while his entourage followed him expect for the two guards and Kamon. He motioned for us to follow him. While we made it back to the tower where we were staying, Kamon told the guards to stay outside next to the front door. Once alone he spoke up.

"Boys, you two need to listen to me. Cid is still on your side."

"Yeah, ok. Next you'll tell me Queen Garnet is going to let us back into Alexandria", I shot back.

"Shut up a second there. Cid is still on your side. He thinks there is a mole somewhere in the castle. If you stick around, that mole could turn this into much bigger problems and your lives actually might be in danger. He passed on some provisions to the guards so you are being taken care of as we speak. I need you to leave here as quickly as possible and find Captain Firon in Treno. She's a good friend of mine but be careful around her. She's quick with her temper and even quicker with her sword."

He walked to the front door and motioned for the guards back in and as they escorted us out, Kamon handed me a piece of paper and a bag of gil. We made our way through the crowds to the front gates. The guards, as told before, handed us the provisions which turned out to be more weapons and gil. The door was shut once again in our faces. I was beginning to like a reject everywhere we went.

"Well, shall we?" Zach said in a mocking voice of royalty.

I grinned at his attempt of humor, "Yeah man, let's get going."

The rain clouds were forming over our heads as it darkened while we followed the path towards Treno. Wild creatures littered the ground and airships darted by, flying seamlessly through the air. For the first time in a week, I felt vulnerable as there was support for either of us. Zach, on the other hands, seemed chipper which was unusual as he would be cursing up as much as me. He could be just hiding it though.

"You seem quiet Zach."

"Meh, we are in a pretty shitty situation. There is no one to go to for help. Our former friends, no matter how dumb they were, are now our sworn enemies as well as Ardmol. And we are banished from Alexandria and Lindblum? The odds are stacking up against quickly and I'm kind of enjoying it."

"Enjoying this?" I pointed out up as the heavens began to open on us.

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "it could be worse I guess."

I rolled my eyes as Zach's usual 'get worse' attitude drove me nuts all the time at home. We pressed on through the rain as it fell heavier on us. Everything was soaked at this point but it didn't really seem to matter as we were still far off from Treno. Suddenly a little girl was running towards us as fast she could. She had tan skin, green eyes and hip length, straight grey hair that was soaked from the rain with a younger looking face. She was shorter in height and had a thin build. She jumped behind us in fear of something following her but nothing could be seen.

"What are you running from?" I asked.

"A monster but it's nearly invisible so you won't be able to see it unless you're close."

Zach drew his sword out as I drew my daggers out. The little girl then pulled out a crossbow and inserted something into the bottom.

"What kind of little girl carries around a crossbow like that?!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and ask questions later" She replied quietly as she tried to hone in on the monster. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning for any movement through the rain. "To see the monster faster, use the rain to spot it."

"What do you mean use the rain?" Zach asked.

"What's with the stupid questions from you guys? The monster may be invisible but it is solid. When the rain lands on it, you can see its shape formed by the rain."

"Makes sense" I commented "but where did it go?"

It made sense that the rain would reveal the monster but it was heavy rain and we had no idea where it was. Maybe it ran off? As quickly as I thought that, I was brushed to the side hard by an invisible force. Zach was knocked over as well and the girl was thrown backwards with incredible power. We all landed hard as the sounds of growling could be heard. I looked up to see two dark red eyes staring back at me. I could finally see the outline of the monster as it had large arms and it was standing upright. It lunged at me but I dodged it and rolled back to my feet. We squared up against whatever the monster was. The problem was watching for its attacks. I couldn't see everything so I shouted out an idea.

"Everyone pick a side! Spread out so it can only focus on one of us at a time!"

Everyone picked a spot to fight in as I stayed in front of it. The monster then turned towards Zach and swung at him. Thankfully the swing was slow and he could dodge it. The little girl shot the monster in the back of the head three times. It wailed loudly and then began to fall down. The monster's invisibility disappeared and its true began to show. It looked like a deranged bear with no fur.

"How did you know to shoot it in the back of the head?" Zach asked dumbfounded.

"Easy, you shoot it and it dies. I fought a few before and when it moved, I could see where to shoot it. You have to be careful though, you aim just a little and it's game over for you. Anyways, thanks for playing the distraction for me. Fighting by yourself can be boring sometimes. Bye guys."

"Hold up. Can we at least get your name?" I said

"Sure. Aniru's my name and monster hunting is my game. What about you."

"I'm Terry and that one is Zach."

"How does a little girl get into monster hunting?" Zach chimed in.

Aniru's eyes grew irritated. "First of all, I'm not a little girl! I'm 16 and pretty damn good at hunting monsters. Family business really. Dad and mom are retired hunters and I picked it up to continue it."

"Uh huh… Anyways we have to get going. It was a 'pleasure' to meet you Aniru. Hopefully you find success in your monster hunting gig." I replied.

Zach and I began to walk down the path again until she ran in front of us.

"Wait a sec. You two are going to leave little ol' me out here?" She said with a fake flirt.

"I thought you wanted to leave?" I asked.

"I changed my mind. You guys seem like you two are trouble and you need someone to keep you in line."

We hesitated for a moment until Zach pulled me to the side. "We could use her you know. She probably knows the area better than we do. She can lead us to Treno."

I thought about it and turned to her. "Do you know a Captain Firon?"

Her eyes lit up. She shook her head yes. I looked over at Zach again and he gave me his 'get worse' look. Annoyed I looked over to her and gave her a thumb up. She clapped happily and started to follow us. At least the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out.

"So which way is Treno?" Zach asked.

A day later, we merged into a forest right outside Treno. The vast, cold, thick forest was very old from what I could tell and the ground between the trees was covered in thick grass, fruit trees and edible plants that were few and far between, and clean water was not difficult to find. I stopped for a moment to fill my water bladder when I saw a reflection in the water of Aniru.

"Just filling up water before we get to there" I said as expecting a question from her.

"It's fine. Once we get into the city, it should be pretty difficult to find Captain Firon. She is not one to sit around. She is a wanted outlaw in Alexandria. Why do you need to find her?"

"Long story honestly but to make it shorter, we are not from here at all. Not even this world. We ended up meeting the royal family of Alexandria and Lindblum with two other that came with us. They betrayed us and now we are banished from both Alexandria and Lindblum. We were told to find Captain Firon. That's all I know."

Aniru blankly stared at me for a moment and then placed her hands behind her head. "That sounds like a wild trip. I'm sure if you have your reasons to find her then I'm sure you will be fine."

"And you believe what I just told you?"

"Do I need a reason not to?" She shot back firmly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I slipped my bladder back into my pack. We carried on through the forest into the clearing where the front gates to Treno laid before us. In a short amount of time, we were back into the city where we just barely escaped the ring swap operation. The city was busy as usual. Many people were about, going on with their business. We past the main courtyard for the main gates and pushed our way into the heart of the city. Where to begin was the troubling part as none of us knew where to start. I wanted to say split up but since our job was not too long ago, some of the guards probably remember our faces so we stuck together. Aniru was weaving through the crowds as Zach and I tried to keep up. She took a hard left towards a bar that looked rough but as she was leading us, we had no choice but to follow. I looked up to the sign to see _The Shady Bard_ as we walked in.

The tavern had an exciting atmosphere as there was plenty of ale and wine being served. An argument breaks out at a table. Chairs are pushed back as a brawl is about to ensue. I try to pull Aniru away but she gives me an annoyed stare and pushes her way through the crowd and the brawlers. After sipping more ale, a lone patron reads aloud a love letter he's writing, struggling to find the right words of adoration. There are people nearby snickering as they overhear. Zach strolls up and starts to pen something for the man. After he finishes, Zach hands back the paper back to the man who seems to approve of whatever Zach wrote. We finally get to the counter where the barkeep is quickly taking empty glasses and filling them up to push back out. The loud sounds from the bar kept me from hearing what Aniru was saying. All I saw was the barkeep point a finger upstairs. Aniru thanked her with a small gil tip and waved for us to follow her again. She lead the way upstairs as Zach trailed us to make sure no one would get us from behind. She stepped out of the way and told me to knock on the door. I lightly knocked on the door and a second later a hand shot out and grabbed me by the shirt, dragging me in. Zach quickly followed me with sword drawn. There were three people in the room. One woman and two men, one of them who had me by the shirt and at knife point.

"M'lady, seems like we got ourselves a few guests. Want to get rid of 'hem?"

"No need. I know her already. If these two are with her then I guess we'll be safe. Aniru… it has been a while. You missed our last family reunion." The woman said.

"Yeah well let's just say I wasn't feeling it." Aniru replied.

"Aniru, do you know her?" Zach asked as he carefully moved forward, sword still out.

"Of course she does, silly boy though she doesn't like to admit it do you Annie?"

"I hate being called that!"

The woman just giggled.

"Ok, enough of the crap. Cut Terry loose or else it's going to get nasty in here." Zach said.

The look on the woman's face was excited as it seemed like she loved being challenged. She got up from her chair and walked over to Zach's sword point. She was as tall as Zach because of her heels. She had a dark tan with glossy black hair. Her soft brown eyes could win any man's heart. She wore a buccaneer like outfit with shorter sleeves which revealed tribal tattoos going up her arms.

"You wouldn't kill me would you?" she said with a wink.

As long as I've known Zach, one of his biggest weaknesses is attractive women and their flirting. He was a sucker for it every time. He lowered his sword to the ground without saying anything. I just face-palmed as it worked the way she wanted. She took his sword sensually and slid it back into the sheath then walked right back like nothing happened. Zach just stood there dumbfounded.

"Terry it happened again." Zach muttered.

"Yeah, I can see that. I swear."

"What are you two babbling on about? I brought you to Captain Firon. How about, oh I don't know, 'Thanks Aniru. You're the best ever.' I think that could work!"

"Uh… Thanks Aniru. You're the best ever?" I said confused.

"YOU'RE WELCOME! ASSHOLES! I SWEAR!" Aniru shouted as she stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry about her. She'll calm down and be her normal, energetic self. Rex you can let him go." The big guy finally let go of my shirt. Firon continued "How can I help you two gentlemen out this evening?"

"Kamon sent us." Zach replied quietly.

Firon patted the chair seductively next to her "Come over here and tell me more."

Zach almost melted when heard it and flew into the chair next to her. He began to spill his guts out to Firon about everything. I was embarrassed for him to say the least but she seemed intent on what he was saying.

"So you saved this Ceres's life and she doesn't even give you the time of day?" Firon asked in surprise.

"I guess so. I never looked at it like that." Zach said.

"Oh my, aren't you just the bravest thing?"

Zach just shrugged, not knowing what to say to her. All Firon could do was smile as she stood up.

"Well gentlemen. I bid you good night. It is getting late and we all have to leave tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep."

Zach just stared and nodded his head while I did the same. When Firon stepped out of the room to her private bed in the back, I smacked Zach in the back of the head.

"Dude, you did it again."

"Sorry. You know how I get sometimes."

"Try all the time." I snapped.

Aniru walked back into the room.

"How are you related to Firon?"

"She's my aunt." Aniru said rolling her eyes as she made herself comfortable on one of the beds. The 'guards' who were with us, they left the room to watch the front door. As I made myself comfortable on a different bed, Zach just stayed seated in the chair looking into the fireplace. I guess he was still in shock from Firon's advances on him. Can't blame him, Firon was very attractive but I think she was little bit out of league as she was older.

"Zach, you need to get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to get interesting." I said.

"She probably will take you on her airship, _The __Hades_, and take you to her hideout." Annie chimed in.

"Do you know where it is?" Zach asked.

"No idea. She's pretty secretive over it since she is an outlaw in a few cities."

"Well I'm sure we could learn a thing or two from her." Zach said.

"I'm sure she wants to teach you more than 'a thing or two'" Annie chuckled.

With her laughter and Zach's sounds of annoyance, I closed my eyes and get some sleep not knowing what time we would leave. Shortly, I felt a slight nudge on my ribs. I opened my eyes again to see Rex above me, lightly kicking me.

"Time to get up boy. We're leaving soon."

I picked myself up and starting to pack my bags. As I looked up, Annie and Zach were missing. Their things were gone and so I assumed they were already awake and left the room to depart the city. I made my way down the stairs of the tavern to see it completely dead and walked outside. I noticed the sun was not even close to breaking over the city as I saw Zach, Annie, and Captain Firon waiting for me. I joined the group and we started to head towards the front gates. Rex and the other man were carrying Firon's luggage on their backs.

"Firon where is your airship docked at?" I asked.

"It is hidden in the woods near Treno. Not terribly far." Firon replied.

We cut back through the forest where we first arrived by foot. It was very foggy though and I could barely see a thing in front of me. Rex was leading the way until we reached another clearing. The fog had thinned out as we were told to wait here. Up ahead, the outline of a giant airship was filtering through. There was a loud thud sound in the distance and then lights on the ship turned on and the engines started. The size of the ship was comparable to the other ships I have been on but it did seem dated as the wear was noticeable and some repairs could make it more appealing. The ship has a strong hull with a strong forecastle, and is propelled by a complex magical engine. On it, I could see many other pirates aboard prepping the Hades for flight. We made our way onto the ship where Firon lead us personally to our quarters. Our rooms were all right next to each other. I opened my room up to see this lavishly decorated room almost like the one in the castles. I dropped my bags off and searched around the ship for something to eat. The entire ship shook as it departed the ground as we were on our way to the unknown once more. I navigated my way around the level where the rooms were at but no luck finding any food. The sounds of the older airship echoed quietly through the wooden halls. I found a dim stairwell leading to another floor but as I walked up I saw Zach and Firon chatting at the top. From the conversation they were having, it sounded more like casual conversation than flirting which I suppose was a good thing.

Zach looked over at me "Hey Terry, Firon was just telling me about her room and how spacious her bed is.

I almost face palmed again. I guess she was teasing him some more. Maybe she was enticing him to join her in bed. I didn't want to laugh but it was getting ridiculous. I don't think Zach was going to get it so I just played along.

"Oh really? That sounds great. With that much room more than one person can sleep in there!"

"Yeah I know. I wish I could get a bed that big. I wouldn't share it with anyone though." Zach replied.

"No one at all?" Firon questioned.

"Nope."

Captain Firon frustrated with her attempt, dismissed herself and walked off past me and down the stairs as Annie was coming up.

"Oh boy, you sure did make her mad Zach. You better watch your ass." She said.

"What's got her in a twisted fit?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Other than the fact she wants your friend over there but he is too dumb to notice."

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not dumb!" Zach shouted.

"Whatever, lover boy. If I know my aunt, she gets her way."

"Well, even though she is attractive, I just don't see any connection. I saw one more with Ceres than her."

"Wait. You've met Ceres Leradine?" Annie questioned.

"Yes why?"

"She, a guy named Ardmol, and my aunt go back. They were in the Alexandrian Order of the Knights Academy together."

"What's the academy?" I asked.

She grinned "only where the best warriors go to learn the art of war! I wish I could attend but it's very competitive to get in."

"Ok, Ceres is pretty young I thought. How does she go 'back' with your aunt? She would had to been.." I began to say until she cut me off.

"Seven years old. Ceres is a very gifted swordfighter. She got in very, very young while Firon and Ardmol were there already a few months before her. They became a pretty tight group. That was until it came down to this fight between Firon and Ardmol. He won after muscling up on my aunt who was faster than him. Heartbroken, she left the academy and later fell into hard times with a crew from Lindblum, some guy named Kamon. She was caught doing a job and she sacrificed herself so the others could get away. After she was released from jail, she became involved in other 'illegal' affairs which led to her becoming an outlaw. Ever since then, she has been this adventure seeking fugitive who loves drawing in men."

"So Ardmol pushed their friendship to side for pride?" I said.

"She doesn't talk about it really. I think she was in love with the guy. Anyways, Zach take my advice and stay away from her; not because she a bad person but because she needs to get over him." Aniru said as she left us there in the dim stairwell.

That left us on the hunt for food. We entered through the door to find the upper deck very open with all the navigation components everywhere and the second-in-command. He was pacing back and forth between the pilot and the navigator insuring we had a smooth flight ahead of wherever we were going. He had a round face, with brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore chainmail and wielded a great club.

"Lieutenant Berto! Sir we have some serious weather up ahead!" one of the pirates yelled.

"Let me see. Hmmmmm, it's fine. Nothing we cannot handle." He then looked at us, "Ah I see the guests have found the navigation room. Off with you two, nothing to see here."

As he tried to push us out I asked where the food was. He said the galley on the lower decks where the gunrooms were. We walked back through the wooden maze to where we thought was the galley only to find the engineering room. The engineers kicked us out saying we were on the lowest deck and we need to go up one more floor to find the galley. Luck was not on our side that morning. Eventually, Zach located the galley by using the aroma from the food. We dived into anything and everything we could get our hands on. Neither of us said anything when Firon walked into the galley. She looked at us and then sat down. She looked bothered with something important so I decided to speak up.

"Is something bothering you Firon?"

"In some sort of way yes, but it is none of your concern unless you are willing to help."

Zach chimed in "I think we can useful to some degree."

"It is a good thing that you both and Annie are here. I'm going to be honest with you. Kamon sent a message to me days before you found me. It explained who you both were and the situation you're in. I just never though his name would come up."

"You mean Ardmol?" Zach added.

She clenched her fists tight as the name was mentioned, "Yes, that name. I trusted him in that academy. He used me for the better part of the year and then left me with nothing. I withdrew because I couldn't stand the shame. Unfortunately, I quickly got dragged into the criminal life and here I am. Sad isn't it?"

Zach placed a hand on her shoulder "Not at all. Ardmol definitely shows his true colors around us. He took a liking to Shawn and Steven though interestingly enough."

"Well, the issue that has been brought to my attention is one of my lieutenants was captured in Ecraorlos and thrown into prison. I need to break him out as he has knowledge of the hideout's location. His trial is tomorrow and we need to plan a rescue mission before that can happen. We are close so time is not a concern but I do not know the layout inside. I need one or both of you to get inside and get as much information as possible. The more, the better. Once you get it, get back to the ship so we can draw out the plans and rescue him."

"Firon, if we do this for you. What's in it for us?" I firmly asked.

"What do you want? Treasure? Power? Women?" she said as she winked at Zach.

"No. We need to find out about this 'trance' ability and who sent that small assassin army and two dragons to Lindblum to kill the royal family." I insisted.

"Well I will try my best for the information on the assassins and dragons but the man we are going to save knows quite a bit on trance."

Zach and I looked at each other, "We're in." we both said.

"Great. It is located on the outer continent but landing there will not be doable as there is a war going on within for control of the city. We can drop you two off outside and you will be able to make your way by foot."

"Do you know where he being held?" Zach asked.

"No. You will need to recon that information, but getting it won't be easy. The two sides are very hard to get in as they don't trust outsiders. I have no idea who is holding him either."

"How do you know all this? Also, can you tell us something about this guy we're saving?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Artin Tot is his name. He is shorter with a large brown beard and wears glasses. He has the most knowledge of anyone I know about Gaia and everything in it. Save him and you might find an answer to trance and cover my ass from him talking about my hideout."

"Ok, let's get to it." Zach said.

We all got up from the table and made our way to the lower deck where we would be dropped off. I peered out a window to see the sun setting in the distance while the lights of Ecraorlos lit up. It was a large city where it was surrounded by a giant river. The walls of stone reached well over the outlaying parts. In the center of the city was a giant house like castle. I pointed the building out to Zach, indicating that it could be the prison for Artin Tot. He nodded in agreement as we settled down in a green field, not far from one of the large stone bridges leading to the city gates. As we stepped foot off of the airship, it took off back into a good distance away. As we crossed over what seemed to be an ancient bridge, the sounds of swords clashing could be heard. The Gates to the city were open but not without guards. They stared at us intently as we got closer.

"Halt! What business do you have in Ecraorlos?"

"Our own. Stand aside." Zach demanded.

"Lady Lili has spoken already that no outsiders may enter the city walls. She is in a dispute right now with local warlords and she doesn't need any other problems. Now scram!"

Zach and I just looked at each other while he gave his typical shoulder shrug. I could tell in his eyes he was saying _just knock them out._ I reached back and punched the guard closest to me square in the jaw while Zach did the same. Both of them tumbled back and lie on the ground in pain. As they continued to lie there, we walked past them to see the city in normal order. No signs of 'disputes' anywhere. That was until two separate roving bands of soldiers came from different directions. No sooner than they saw each other, they charged and drew blood. While the skirmish pressed on, we stepped past them unnoticed. We finally made our way into one of the taverns on the main street. It was well kept but very few people were inside. Nobody paid us any mind while we pulled up a couple of chairs and ordered ale. Zach listened closely to what others were discussing while I kicked my feet up for once and relaxed.

"Will you relax a little?" I said.

"How can I? We are here to save someone and now stuck in the middle of a civil conflict. Maybe we can find out something while here in the bar."

While he mentioned our situation, I overheard a gentleman behind me say something about a secret passage into the prison system. It sounded too good to be true but since we had nothing to go off, this was our best chance. As I tried to move in closer, the group at the table all stood up and left. Zach started to follow them out of the tavern and I joined him. As soon as we headed out of the door, everything went to black quickly. I could hear rough voices barely as I could feel myself being dragged through a back street. I awoke to the dripping sound of water in the distance and throbbing pain on the back of my head. Apparently we were knocked out and locked up in some room. I sat up and looked around but only to see a small candle providing light and Zach's outline close by. I slightly kicked his back to see if he was alive to which he responded by swatting at my foot.

"You need to get up." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, after this pain on my head goes away."

"No time. We need to get going now. We have to find Tot."

Suddenly four large men walked into the room and grabbed us. Neither of us were in any shape to fight back so we walked ourselves out to a large hall where there were ten men sitting at a long table. The guards tossed us onto the ground in front of the table. The men were much older as their grayish hair gave them away as well as their aged faces.

"What were you doing there at the bar following my men?" The man at the center of the table demanded.

"We were just merely trying to see this secret door into the prison." I replied blankly.

"Why?! Did she send you?!" another one of them demands.

"We don't know who she is, but no. We are here to set a person free by the name of Tot."

They went quiet for a brief moment and then began to murmur amongst each other. The word maze came up a few times, a few nods, and few rough laughs. Then they finally turned back to us.

"Tot did you say? Artin Tot was thrown into her prison a couple of days ago. She plans to execute him tomorrow."

"Who is she?" Zach asked.

"You do not know of Lady Lili?" Why are you here then to save Tot?"

"We were sent here by a Captain Firon. She sent us." a familiar voice said behind us. Annie was be dragged in by a guard. He tossed her next to us.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"You guys can't do this alone. They are going to drop you into their maze. No one makes it out of there. Ever."

"So how do you know about it if no one makes it out alive?" Zach chimed in.

"With my travels around this area and others, rumors spread like wildfire. I have no idea if it is in fact true but this would be probably the way to do it."

"Do what?"

"Find that hidden door to the prisons."

"The door is actually down in there in their contraption?"

"Yes but like I said, all rumors."

The lack of information was unsettling as the guards put us on our feet. The sentence was even announced as people all around were jeering us as if we were to be executed. I guess the maze was worse than death. At one end of the hall was a small oak and steel door with several locks on it. The guards opened one by one with each one making a loud metal thud. My heart began to race faster and faster in my chest as the last lock was opened and the door swung open. The crowd overseeing our punishment went silent as the man who sat at the center of the table approached us with three distinct weapons in hand. He passed them out to each of us but stopped in front of me when he passed the golden handled daggers to me.

"Find him. Save him. Only he can tell you the truth behind everything" he whispered to me.

"Everything? I was told he could tell me about trance" I said softly back to him.

"He knows more than that. Remember these weapons are important to me so I want them back."

"We'll try our best."

"Don't try, just do. These weapons have a very important significance to the Kingdom of Alexandria. Tot can tell you more."

"Why do you have them then?"

"Don't concern yourself with that right now. You need to survive."

With that he shoved us through the doorway and into the darkness. There was no light to be seen anywhere along the tunnel. It was pitch black and all I could hear was Zach's and Annie's breathing. I grabbed blindly towards Zach's sleeve which in turn he grabbed mine and then I grabbed Annie's shoulder. We huddled together and slowly made our way into what I thought was a long hallway. After several minutes, we finally made it to where we could see a dim light illuminating a massive staircase going down into the earth. We finally split up from our huddle into a line, walking down the stairs. The torches burned slowly as we descended into a massive hall where giants could live comfortably. We made our way into a city like development where our welcoming was skeletons hanging from ropes and stuck on grounded pikes. Someone or something lived here and all the others who came before us probably had their lives extinguished and hung as trophies. Suddenly a high pitched squeal came from inside a building. It echoed passed us as we stood there trying to make what it was. Annie drew her crossbow out as Zach and I drew our weapons out.

"Annie, you're a monster hunter. What was that?" Zach asked.

"Stop calling me that! I think they are shredfangs. They are mostly neutral towards others unless you happen to come into their territory. I think we just did by accident."

"What should we do?"

"Keep calm and remain silent. They hunt based off of sounds. Here is this massive abandoned city; this is the excellent hunting ground. Echoes off the walls, enclosed dark areas; everything in here can be their advantage."

As suddenly as the shredfangs made their calls, they went silent. No sounds could be heard around us but the feeling of something watching us made me feel uneasy. Zach turned around to watch our backs. Unfortunately, as he did, he pointed out two sets of red eyes. Annie shot two crossbow bolts towards the eyes which one went out. She killed a shredfang but drew the attention of many more. They began to appear all around us. The only way to fight back was running. We took off in a sprint into the unknown. Rounding corners and dodging ruins made it much more difficult to lose our pursuers. Eventually we ran inside a small building where we waited to see a large group of shredfangs run by us. I let out a small sigh of relief as we all caught our breath.

As we began to relax a little, Zach stood by the door frame just in case anything would come through. Annie and I looked around for a possible way out. However as I searched the upstairs portion, I found something interesting on the wall. I called Annie over. As soon as she walked up, she gasped. I stood there confused on to what was so shocking to her. It looked like a painting of some sort but I couldn't make out of what it meant or what the letters on the wall meant either. Zach came up to let us know the shredfangs have left for now but then his attention focused on Annie who was closely reading everything. As she read, a glowing light was casted behind her. Zach and I looked to see where it was coming from. The weapons the older man gave us earlier were aglow in different colors. Taking advantage of the mysterious glow, Annie looked over the wording more carefully and then placed a hand over her mouth. She stood up and faced us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"I can't believe it. The stories are true. You were meant to be here at this exact time, at this exact place. Those weapons belonged to heroes who saved Gaia. It is written on the wall 'The heroes' weapons would interact with those chosen to possess them. It would show them the way towards their true destiny and the history behind trance and magic.' But that's impossible! No one has used magic for 80 years."

"You mean to say that we are meant to have these weapons?" I asked.

"Yes. Somehow, including myself, we are supposed to here."

"Does it say anything else?"

"No, it just has a picture of the heroes and it shows the beginning of how they became a group. And someone named Kuja….."

"A maid in Alexandria said that Kuja tried to destroy the world but he was stopped by the heroes." I said.

"Sounds great and all but we need to get out of here somehow" Zach jumped in.

Annie agreed as we made our way down stairs to see shredfangs just outside the building. We silently escaped out of a window on the other side. We saw nothing but the city stretching for a least mile. We slowly made our way down abandoned streets, avoiding anything that could deemed a threat due to our lack of knowledge of the city layout and being out-numbered by a very experienced enemy. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally cleared out of the city and towards a large gap where on the other side was another set of stairs.

"How are we going to cross?" Zach asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

There was no obvious way to cross and there was nothing we could use to makeshift a bridge. The high pitched squeals could be heard behind us. The shredfangs were still hunting us but I think they were looking more than hunting. Annie looked worried though and she hurried along, trying to find anything to use. Zach kicked a rock down into the gap which made a low clicking noise as it fell. I wished that old man left us some rope or something. It would have been a lot more helpful than a golden hilted dagger. Zach's weapon began to glow again just like they did in the building. It turned into a dark blue haze where suddenly a rope was at his feet. He looked down and then at us.

"I didn't do that", he said.

"No, the weapon did. It responded to your call for help." Aniru said softly.

"Why did my weapon glow then?" I asked.

"The weapons responded with light to see the wall when we needed to."

"So the weapons do whatever we want?"

"Essentially yes, they only work for who they were meant for. Terry and Zach, you remember hearing about the heroes and those who would follow in their footsteps to save Gaia?"

"Uh.. yeah." Zach said confused.

"…We are those heroes."

"How? We didn't trance like the others did back at Lindblum. How is it that we now do it?"

"You two used magic. The weapons listened to you and acted. I've never seen magic before. Believe it or not, you have the ability to trance."

Zach and I looked at each other and then back to Annie. Magic back home was disappearing rabbits and card tricks. This was something else altogether. Zach drew his sword out and noticed a marking on his hilt. "Terry, you should look at your weapon. What does it say?"

"Zidane…. What about yours?"

"Steiner? What about you Aniru?"

"I don't know. It is hard to make out… Amarant?"

"Annie, if I tie this rope around the arrow your crossbow, you think you could secure on the other side of the gap?" I asked.

"Stop calling me that!" she snarled at me while she was thinking.

As she thought of the idea, her weapon began to glow as well. The arrow glowed a dark red, almost as it was calling out as the rope crawled over to tied itself. Zach smiled as the resolution to cross had presented itself. She shot out across to the wall on the other side. I climbed my way across the gap first, then Annie and Zach. We made our way through the doorway to another pair of stairs leading up. The stairwell was covered in dust and cobwebs. We eventually made our way up to another large door similar to the one we entered. It was heavy but unlocked as we altogether pushed it open to see nothing but a massive wall with one entrance. This was the maze the counsel mentioned earlier. Through here was the entrance to the dungeon where Tot was being held prisoner. My weapon started to glow again as we neared the entrance. Annienoticed more words and read them silently. She turned around, "only one of us can enter. Whoever does go in will have to face their fears in order to pass." That left us with a decision on who would go in.

* * *

Defeated in their fight against Terry and Zach, Shawn sulked all the way back to the castle while Steven followed slowly behind.

"Man I can't believe they beat us. I was sure I had Terry right where I wanted him!"

"Stop crying about it please. You sound like a child" Steven sneered.

"What do you mean a child? You were beaten as well and you're not pissed?!"

"No I'm not. They are banished which gives us ample time to train so we can kill them."

"Wait. You want to kill them? Why" Shawn said stunned.

"Yes, kill them. Murder them. Extinguish their lives permanently. However you want to put it. They are the only people preventing us from taking our rightful places here."

Shawn didn't know what to say. Steven had changed for sure. He hasn't touched his liquor in quite a while and the more sober Steven became, the more focused he was. As they entered the castle Ana was stood there, crying.

Shawn went to console her but she pushed him away, "They are banished now because of you and your arrogance! How dare you say anything to me! Be gone out of my sight before I have the guards throw you in the dungeon!"

"You will do no such thing princess…. Your mother needs us to save the world. Not rot away somewhere because you did not like what we did." Steven snapped back, "Ardmol, I see the princess is very tired and distraught over today's events. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ardmol shook his head, "No, there is nothing you need to concern yourself with. I will escort her to her room."

With that Steven and Shawn walked away while Ardmol took the princess to the other way. He hurried down the halls, almost dragging Ana. She pulled her arm away in confusion.

"Princess, I feel a bad aura approaching. Things are not what they seem. I think this hero business is going to be spiraling out of control. So, Ceres and I are preparing plans to have you leave to Lindblum and stay a while there while this whole 'hero' business is handled."

Ana's eyes brightened, "will Terry be there?!"

"No princess, he won't be. I've been told that he and Zach disappeared and no one knows where they are. Good riddance I say. Sir Derran will be escorting you to Regent Cid personally. You should go pack things. You have another long trip ahead of you. Eventually, Ceres and I will catch up to you."

With that, Ana went to go pack her bags while Ardmol waited outside for her. Sir Derran appeared from the corner and greeted Ardmol. "I have everything under control Sir Ardmol, do not worry yourself." The princess came back out a few minutes later with her bag. Derran picked it up and followed her and Ardmol to the airship. The airship was different however as it did not fly any banners at all. It was a regular supply ship. Ardmol assured Ana that she would be fine and the ship was to remain 'normal' to the regular untrained eye. She boarded and Derran in tow and the ship left immediately. He then left to find Ceres and the queen to let them know that the princess was on her way. He found them in the throne room alone.

"Your highness, the princess is on her way to Lindblum as ordered."

"Excellent. Thank you Ardmol for personally escorting her to the ship. I am beginning to think Cecil might have been right about those two here."

"What of Terry and Zach?" Ceres asked.

"They will remain banished for now. I want to see how events turn out with Shawn and Steven."

Both knights saluted, "Yes your highness."

As they left, Garnet pulled out her pendant that her mother passed on to her. It was her status as ruler of Alexandria and the only way to summon Alexander. However, she did not possess the powers of summoning like her great grandmother Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. After her death, the power of magic faded away with the heroes. Then the heroes passed away. It was truly a sad time for everyone. She recalled the weapons forged to represent one day the spirit of those heroes returning to hold the already fragile world together. She was surprised that Ana and Ceres did not inherit anything. As she looked into the falcon claw pendant, she prayed that her Husband could come home and her family would be safe once again.

Meanwhile on the airship, Derran sat there across from Ana at a small table in the captain's personal room. It didn't sit well with Ana that she was not going to see Terry or the fact that she had to leave all of the sudden because of those two idiots might pose some sort of threat. Derran could read her like book.

"Princess, do not be disappointed. I'm sure Terry will come back soon. I know how you two have become really close." He said smugly.

"We do have a really good friendship going but it's just frustrating how they both have been banished from the kingdom and then they disappeared."

As it was going to stay quiet for the rest of the trip, Ana decided to close her eyes and rest for a while. Derran removed himself from the cabin to the deck with a note in hand. The cold air blowing across the bow had him smile. The cold never bothered him; it was more of his pace rather than the sunning burning down. The sun had set past the mountains and stars lit up in the sky. Derran removed his overcoat to enjoy the scenery. His black tattoos along his arms and his black hair faintly glowed from the night as he breathed in a deep breath. He pulled out a small whistle which called a falcon to his side. He tied the note and sent off the bird. Derran decided to stay on the deck as it would be a while before he could feel the same chill again. Eventually, the ship arrived at Lindblum. There were no escorts as the princess and Derran stepped off, heading towards the castle where Regent Cecil was waiting for them. They found him in the throne room talking with General Thame. He dismissed Thame and Derran so that he could speak with Ana alone.

"Anastasia, I'm sure you are confused right now as to why you are here but let me explain. There is a spy somewhere, in either your kingdom or mine, and that person is working for someone very sinister. Whoever is behind the attacks on us is planning to use Shawn and Steven for their new found powers."

"What is mother going to do about it? What about Terry and Zach?"

"They are with someone I trust. Your mother on the other hand is blinded by the desire to save the kingdom. You saw it for yourself. They tranced and saved the day. It was enough for her to believe her summoning of the eight heroes plan worked. With those two, there are six left. Who or where they are is a mystery to everyone."

"Terry and Zach were so much braver than the others. She couldn't see that?"

"No, the trance was evidence enough. However, I do agree with you. I have not seen such courage in a long time. They definitely proved something that day when they stopped that attack during the hunt. From what I know, trance cannot be just turned on and off. It takes a deep emotional push for it to activate."

'We need to find Terry and Zach fast then. We need to involve them in our plans."

"With that, we cannot involve them. The spy will report it and we may endanger their very lives. I know Ana… you miss him. Don't you?"

Ana didn't need to speak a word, her eyes told the truth.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me anything. I just know. Anyways, Ardmol and Ceres are taking care of your mother and the castle. I'm sure those two will not fail. You should go get some sleep. We have much more to discuss tomorrow morning. Guards, escort the princess to her room. Guard her with your lives."

She left the throne room and immediately was brought to her private chamber where she crawled into bed and laid uncomfortably awake, wishing she could see Terry.

* * *

Steven was sitting by the window in his room when a falcon reached the sill and waited for him to take the message off of the bird. Once he did, it flew off back to its master. Steven unrolled the paper and smiled amusingly to himself. He threw the paper into the fire place so no evidence could be traced back.

"Shawn, they moved the princess to Lindblum."

"What?! Why?!"

"Apparently, we are no longer trusted as being the heroes. We might need to take matters into our own hands."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Sir Derran told me of a tavern outside of the castle that we could 'recruit' others to help us. This certain organization exists almost everywhere, even in Lindblum. When the time is right we should show the kingdoms that we are the powerful ones they have been waiting for! With an army backing our trance abilities, we can be unstoppable!"

"What happened to you? I thought you were so chill with your alcohol but as soon as it was taken away, you changed into something different."

"Derran and I talked for a long time. I agreed that Garnet is weak and is wrong for the Kingdom of Alexandria. The people need someone they can respect and fear."

"He had the same conversation with me and how we are going to meet the real ruler of Alexandria. Is she close by?"

"Yes, she is close and even closer everyday to taking the kingdom back. He has expressed to me how eager she is to meet us. Derran has done so much for us at this point with everything that has been given to us. The powers he has bestowed on me and soon you. Hell, you can have Ana all to yourself. You can rule your own kingdom Shawn! However, there was one agreement I had to make."

"Which is?"

"That we bring the heads of Terry and Zach to Garnet's sister."

"I'm not chopping off any heads!"

"Well, Derran included you in the deal so you don't have to do any dirty work. We just say the word and it will be done. You get to control Lindblum and I will take Alexandria. Simple as that."

Shawn sat there in his chair for a moment looking down. He looked back up at Steven and nodded his head in defeat. Steven smiled to himself.

While outside the door, Ardmol listened to the whole conversation between Steven and Shawn. His eyes widened but his faced remained calm. As he listened closely through the door, he heard a footstep behind him. By the time he turned around, all he saw was a fist and then darkness.

Ardmol felt that he slept for days; He opened his eyes to see a wooden cargo bay with a small window that leaked the morning light. His hands were bound and over his head tied to the ceiling. For the numb feeling in his arms, he could tell that he was hanging there for hours but he had no idea who captured him. Suddenly the door to the room began to open. Ardmol could only hang there helplessly as he saw his captor walked in.

"Impossible! I was told you were dead!"

The black cloaked woman smiled, "Oh I'm very much alive my dear Ardmol. I think it is time I revealed myself to the world again. You along with Garnet took everything I had. Now I'm here to take everything away from her and you. And don't you worry about your little 'heroes', I think they choose the right side. All I had to do was slip in a little spell over one and the other would follow."

"You still have the other two out there, you witch! Just you wait and see!"

"I highly doubt it." The woman said as she left him in the room alone again.

Ardmol looked around the room for any ways to escape. The only thing he could use was the hook. As he struggled to climb the rope, he thought to himself "_I have to warn the Queen that she has returned_!"

* * *

The three stood there at the entrance of the maze pondering on who would go in. I was a bit nervous of the thought of going into something alone with the possibility of facing my worst fears. Zach looked worried as well as Aniru. It seemed that no one wanted to go in willingly but everyone knew someone had to. Tot's life was on the line and time was ticking away. I turned to Zach.

"Screw it dude, I'll go."

It took him a moment to take it in, "you sure? I mean we can draw straws or something."

"No straws. I'll go in. Just don't go saving the world without me, ok?"

Zach handed me his sword, "You are going to need this. Those magical powers might come in handy."

Aniru handed her weapon over as well. "You are one brave soul. Ana would be impressed" she said smugly.

With all three of the weapons in my hand, I turned toward the silent entrance. I breathed in deep and let out as I step foot inside. Quickly a sliding door closed tight behind me which prevented any escape or anyone coming. My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I walked forward into my first intersection. I could go either left or right. I grabbed my magical dagger and asked for a way to go. The golden aura faintly dimmed until I turned a certain direction. Then it glowed brighter as I faced right. I accepted the decision made my weapon and walked that way.

Outside the gate Zach and Aniru had no choice now but to sit and wait it out. Finding somewhat of a comfortable spot on the wall, Zach sat down with head resting against the aging stone structure. Aniru sat right next to him, mimicking his position.

"So you guys seem to be pretty close. How long have you known each other?"

"Uh…. I would have to say about three years now. It's funny now that I think about it. We used to hate each other. It would be a fist fight every time we would cross paths. Now we are best friends."

"How would two enemies become close just like that?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. After a while we never saw each other until later in school. It was an awkward moment but at least it didn't end up in a fight like before. We just talked it out instead. Then we just started hanging around each other more and more. Now I trust that guy with my life."

"I see…. What is it with Ana? They just meet and now they are madly in love?"

"I guess so. I wasn't there when they met. I met her along with that asshole Ardmol and Ceres in Lindblum."

"So what did you think about Ceres?"

"What about her?"

"Well I heard she is best swordsman, or woman should I say, in all of Alexandria."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see her fight anyone. I just saw her mad at me all the time."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not as smooth with women as Terry."

"Maybe you should find the right things to say to her instead of the wrong ones?"

"I suppose but right now we need Terry to get through the maze. I wonder how is fairing in there?"

My life depended on this dagger. It was leading me through all the twist and turns that otherwise probably would have led to my death in never finding the end. As blade guided me along, I could hear whispers and see shadows moving. The only thing that could ease my mind was that I carried a light and Zach's impressive sword. Nothing seemed more important than finding the end of the maze. Eventually I ended up in a large center piece of the ancient ruins. It looked as if a small village lived here but died off or left in a hurry. I could hear very soft whispers from the dark corners. Things were scattered and left in disarray. The crumbling stone columns that held the room together put me on edge. The vines covered the walls thickly and the dampness was heavy. As I edged closer towards the middle of the large room, a shadow darted across the room to my left. I could hear the whispers getting louder, "_Get out. You do not belong here. You are not important enough. Zach should have been the one to go in, not you. What can you do?_" I kept turning around, trying to pin point the voice but it was too quick for me see completely. All I could do was hear its low hissing voice as if it was breathing down my neck. I was panicking as the thing moved faster around me. I drew Zach's sword which caused everything to stop and go silent. The glowed a dark blue again as the shadows disappeared and the thing circling me stepped out. It was a man of some sort but his appearance he seemed to be not of this world but the one beyond. Its eyes glared at the sword as I held it front me, prepared to attack if I had to. It didn't make any sudden movements as it crept closer and closer and it was making me feel uneasy.

"Stop right there!"

It hissed at me in laughter, "You do not frighten me boy…"

I swung at it in a futile attempt to open some distance. It merely just stepped out of the way and laughed some more. Its laughing was annoying me but there was nothing I could do. Was this the fear Annie mentioned?

"Why are you here?"

"I chose to be here!"

"Ah, a brave one you are. Always ready to sacrifice your life for another?"

"What do you mean 'sacrifice'?"

"It doesn't matter. You are too afraid to do it. Zach should have been the one to come in, not you."

"How do you know about him or me?!"

"Fate always finds a way. It can't be stopped. It can't reasoned with. It is a moving living thing in all of us. You were not meant to be here. Zach will save us. No need to weigh him down or hold him back."

"No! He is my friend! He wouldn't think anything like that!"

"Do you trust yourself?"

"What do you mean?! How can I not trust myself?"

"Always ready to sacrifice your life for another?"

"Why sacrifice?!"

"The heart is the key…"

"Heart? What do you mean the heart?"

"The heart unlocks it all…"

The man crept close again but this time I was ready. I swung the sword high and then went low the dagger. As I hit it in the abdomen, it shrieked out loud and disappeared in front of me with my dagger. It appeared in front of me again but with Ana. He was holding her in one arm while holding the dagger in the other to her throat. I stood there stunned as she was crying, begging me to save her. I tensed up in anger, gripping Zach's sword tighter. I felt all of my emotions channeling inside. I felt like I couldn't do anything but I knew I had to do something. Suddenly I saw the blade disappeared out of his hand and reappear into mine. The stunned shadow demon let go of Ana. She dropped to the ground unconscious, lifeless as her body just laid there in front of me. I felt everything inside of me explode at once and I began to glow a dark yellow. All of my focus tunneled towards the demon. My dagger glowed with another that I carried.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It cannot be…. You tranced!"

It felt amazing as if nothing could harm me. As I stepped toward the shadow, it backed away fearing the light. I bent down to pick up Ana's body to which it then disappeared. It was a trick of some sort. I looked up to see a blonde haired man with a tail. I was confused as to what just happened.

"I knew it was you Terry."

"How do you know me or Zach?"

"Well, I kind of wrote it up. I didn't think it was going to happen but if evil ever appeared again then you were the plan. Zach was the plan. Shawn and Steven were part of it as well. Everything is happening as it supposed to."

"If you know what happens next then spill the beans already."

Ha, nice try! It's your story, you live it out. I will tell you though the pathway to the dungeon is that way." He pointed his finger to the other side of the room. "Have fun Terry, you are living the adventure! The 'save the world and get the girl' scenario! Oh yeah, by the way, tell Zach to stop worrying so much about her and just kiss her!…. See ya!"

With that, he disappeared in front of me. I was left alone where my aura finally died off. I felt drained but good at the same time. I finally had something I could battle against those two idiots in Alexandria. The path that was pointed out earlier lit up, begging me to enter. I stepped into the doorway which opened a stair case leading up past the maze walls and into the darkness. Two magical white auras appeared on both sides. As they faded Zach and Annie were standing there in its places.

"Terry! What happened? Are you alright?!" Zach demanded in his confused state.

"It's ok. I solved the riddle of the maze. Somehow, I tranced and it opened the way to the dungeon."

"You actually tranced?" Annie asked as she held out her hand for the crossbow.

As I passed it back to her, Zach gave a little gesture of relief. "So how did it feel to trance?" he asked.

"It felt amazing honestly. It was powerful and scary. All of your emotion surges through you then 'Boom!' you just turn into something else completely."

As we looked up the stairs we knew that Tot had saved. We ascended the stairs in a careful fashion so not to make any noise. We finally made to the top where a small ladder led to a metal grate. Zach and I both climbed up to lift it and push it to the side. Zach poked his head slightly to see if anyone was coming. He said it was clear and we made our out of the hole. We were standing a white marble hall laced with gold everywhere. The night sky illuminated through the large windows as the moon was coming.

"I thought the secret door was to the dungeon, not a hallway." Annie said.

"My thoughts exactly" Zach replied.

"We should scout out to find it then." I said.

"We stick together Terry, who knows what runs afoul here." Annie mentioned.

Zach and I agreed as we moved towards a large white twin door. Zach stood by the door as I opened it. We slipped inside to another hallway with stairs leading to the right. A man in a suit came down the stairs, not startled by us being there.

"Master Terry, her ladyship awaits you and your companions in the throne room. Right this way sir." He extended a hand to follow him which we did cautiously. We walked past several different statues and paintings of all sorts of random things. The halls were decorated with large blue drapes with golden ropes. Everything in this castle looked expensive and rare. As we made it to the throne room, the butler opened the door for all of us and waited for us to enter before shutting the door. I followed the red carpet up to a large golden chair where a woman sat with a chain attached to a metal collar around a man's neck. He was short and stubby with think eye glasses on. His brown hair was mangled from mistreatment. The woman pulled on his chain, bringing him to his knees.

"I see our guests have finally arrived. It is so good to finally meet the promised heroes. I'm Lady Lili and this is Doctor Artin Tot. Say hello doctor." The man said not one word.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked.

"I have spies everywhere Terry. Once you went into the cave, my mole already told me about it. He also mentioned you have the keys to the mazes. I would very much like to see them."

"We ain't showing squat lady!" Zach retorted.

"Oh my, I was warned of you Zach. I was told you have quite the mouth but no worries young one. I have a place for those who step out of line. Guards! Send this one with the other!"

Four men quickly ran in before Zach could even draw his sword. They held him at sword tip and guided him out of the room. Aniru stood there quiet as I pulled out my dagger. Lady Lili's eye lit up, she set the chain in place so Tot couldn't move, and moved closely to the weapon. She was so excited to see it up close.

"So Terry, I'm dying to know if it worked."

"Did what work?"

"The infamous trance ability. I heard those who are the mythical heroes have the ability trance."

"In fact I did. What of it?"

Tot's eyes lit up as he seemed interested in what I said.

"Nothing other than I know of someone who would be interested to know you can." Lili said.

"Oh yeah and who is that?"

"Queen Garnet's sister, the rightful heir to the throne of Alexandria."

"Wait…. What?" I said stunned.

* * *

Zach was dragged into the lower floors of the massive house. Eventually they reached the dungeon where they tossed him in and left without posting anyone in the room. There was plenty of light from the torches on the wall but there was barely any room in the cell. Across from him was someone huddled in the corner, sitting with their arms crossing their their legs. Zach wasn't worried about the person however as he tried to work the lock. It was odd as it seemed like there wasn't a lock at all. The door wouldn't budge nor showed any signs of progress of opening. Suddenly the person stood up, grabbed the cell wall, and looked up. It was a younger looking boy with white hair. His yellow eyes were piercing but calm.

"You won't be able to open it." He said.

"Why not?" Zach snorted back.

"They are magically locked. I haven't seen magic like this since Grand Master Vivi II was alive."

Zach let go of the wall in frustration, "And you are?"

The kid removed his hood, "Axwolf but everyone calls me Ax. Please to me you!"

"Name's Zach and I guess it's nice to meet you as well but we need to get out of here!"

"Good luck with that. These doors are cursed essentially. It would take someone with magic equal to Lady Lili to break it."

"So how do we get out?"

"I'm bit of a magic user myself. Stand back and be amazed!"

Axwolf threw his hands in the air and chanted to himself. His finger tips began to glow a fiery red. At the last versus he yelled out "I evoke the hope of Gaia! Lend me your powers of fire!"

A spark shot out of his fingers which turned into a fireball and raced off towards the window which had ragged curtains around it. They caught fire instantly and started a chain reaction in the room where anything that could burn, did.

"Really?" Zach said unimpressed.

"What? I'm still an apprentice. Haven't really gotten the hang of the spell."

"Apparently not" Zach said shaking his head as he back away from the flames. As it would seem that Zach and the new found magician were going to burn to death, the guards busted into the room and attempted to fan out the flames. Zach thought of an idea.

"Hey let me out so I can help!"

"What?! Nonsense, you will run as soon as the door opens!" One of the guards yelled.

"You don't have a choice! Either this room goes up in flames or you can let me and the kid help you extinguish them! I'm sure Lady Lili would be upset if her house was left to burn down!"

The guards looked at each other confused on what to do. It appeared they had no choice in the matter. Each one opened the doors to the cells, letting Zach and Axwolf out. They were handed a bucket and led to a small water basin where they scooped up some water and ran back to put out the fire. It wasn't more than a few minutes until the fire was completely out and everyone was relieved. Zach motioned to Ax that the buckets they had could be used to knock out the guards. As Ax swung on the guard and missed, the other tried to grab him but ended up being lit on fire by Ax instead. Zach kicked him over into the basin and knocked out the one with his bucket, smashing it over the guard's head. Feeling guilty, Ax pulled the guard out of the basin to prevent him from drowning.

"You're nicer than I am." Zach mumbled.

"I try."

"I thought no one used magic anymore? Everyone claims to have not witness it in a long time."

"Magic users are more underground now as we are poached in a way."

"What do you mean poached?"

"We are hunted for our abilities. Some woman has been hunting us all down for some time now."

"Alright, we can talk on the way to the throne."

They grabbed their weapons and made their way out of the dungeon and into the upper floors to find Terry and Aniru.

* * *

Annie and I stood there as Lady Lili encircled us like a lion as Tot remained motionless and silent. It was apparent she couldn't get him to talk so she placed a curse on him where he couldn't speak at all. She sensed that we had some sort of magical prowess about us but she didn't want to make assumptions, she needed to know if it was true that we could trance or at least that I could. This trance ability seemed very important to everyone. Then Lady Lili snapped her fingers where chairs appeared under us and forced us to sit down and tied us down with rope. She smugly turned around to show that her patience was wearing thin.

"Enough games. Show me you can trance. I'm not sending you to her if you can't."

"And what happens to Aniru?"

"I think she could make a good slave for some of the pirates on the northern border."

"You said 'her'; did you mean Garnet's sister?"

"Yes, in fact I did. She is waiting for you and that 'Zach' right now. If you agree to go, I will release in him and Aniru can go along her way. All you have to do is say yes."

The door was kicked open behind us. "I don't think so Lili. Let them go!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around to see a boy and Zach walk in. Sword drawn, he rounded to me and cut my ropes as the boy cut Annie free. We were standing before Lady Lili with our weapons ready.

"Guards!" She yelled.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for guards to burst through the doors and trap us inside. We needed a plan.

"Zach and I will take on Lady Lili; you two keep the guards off our backs." I said quickly. The two nodded and went rushing towards the soldiers awaiting them. Zach and I slowly approached Lili and flanked her on both sides. She laughed slightly as she raised both of her hands and produced the same fiery red like Zach witnessed with Ax.

"Terry, watch out! She can use fire spells!"

Before I could say anything, she shot a fireball in my direction but luckily I rolled out of the way just in time. In frustration she launched one at Zach but all he could do was block it with his sword. He was partly burnt on his arm where the blade missed. He grabbed it in pain as she threw another one at him but he swiped at it in time with his sword to knock it to the side. She stood there continuously casting fireballs at us. Our best attempts to dodge them were wearing on us as fatigue crept in. From what I could see, Annie and the other kid took care of the guards and joined us. She threw one at the boy who casted a fireball of his own and stopped it in its tracks. He fell to one knee after the magic disappeared.

"Zach, I'm out of magic! I need time to gain some back!"

Zach nodded and held up his blade to attack Lili. I did the same as well as Annie. We all prepared to attack her at the same time. I rushed in to attack her low as Zach went to attack her high. She stepped out of the way and dodged all the attacks. Then Annie shot her in the shoulder. Lili's eyes turned a deeper red than her fingers. She hissed at us and started to catch on fire. Her body began to form into something else. Her limbs grew outward as her body hunched over and began to grow into some sort of scaly monster. Her size tripled and then Lili was towering over us, stomping her giant claws on the ground and her eyes darting back and forth between us. The arrow stuck in her shoulder reminded her that Annie was the perfect target. The monster breathed in deep and let out a large ball of fire. It struck Annie directly and knocked her to the ground. She didn't move at all as the monster approached her. Zach jumped in the way to shield her from Lili's attack. Suddenly Zach's blade of his sword caught fire. The boy used what magic he gathered to light it.

"Zach! Strike her down!"

Without any hesitation he jumped forward with everything he had, thrusting the blade into the monster. The sword plunged into the belly of the beast and it screamed out loudly as it knocked Zach back with a swipe of its claw. He collapsed on the ground pass Annie. With everyone essentially knocked out of the fight expect for me, I prayed I could defeat her alone. Lili breathed another fireball which I rolled out of the way. As I rolled I made another attempt for a low hit on her leg. Lili tried to evade the hit but she was too slow for my movements and I slashed a deep wound on her leg. She then clawed at me in anger where she barely missed but got me enough to make me bleed. I staggered back to where Zach was getting up, Annie remained motionless and the boy ran to me. He and I picked Zach up and placed him back to his feet.

We were trying to hold ourselves together as much as possible as the witch slowly made her towards us. Zach then had that blank stare on his face again like the one from the airship when we left Alexandria. He regained his posture to meet the monster head on. He was mumbling something to himself, however as he did, the ground began to shake violently. It knocked over everything as Zach raised his arms up slowly and then brought them down quickly and said "Ger her…..Ifrit" The ground opened up in front of Lili and a hellish brown arm rose from the hole. Whatever it was roared loudly and dragged the witch down with it. The monster tried to climb her way out but the more she struggled, the more she was dragged down. Lady Lili's voice came back to her normal state.

"NO! Impossible! Summoning as well?! Damn you all!", she screeched as the ground closed over her and the other monster.

The boy and I looked on to Zach as he snapped out of his chanting and came back to us. He looked like he was just as confused as well.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You my boy just summoned Ifrit, a beast from the netherworld. I must say, I haven't witnessed an actual summon in quite some time." Tot said in the far corner of the room. "Now if you don't mind I would like to be free of these shackles and we leave this place."

Zach was still shocked over his secret ability so I cut Tot out. He walked over to Annie who was still out from the fight. Eventually Zach snapped out of it and shouldered her as we walked out.

"Is she dead?" the boy asked.

"No she is just incapacitated at the moment. Once we get out of here, I'll create a potion to bring her back." Tot replied.

Randomly I asked "Ok kid, who are you and how did you end up with Zach?"

"Well long story short, I minding my own business when I witnessed a fight break out in the city. I tried to avoid it but was captured by Lili's goons. I was thrown into the dungeon for a few days where they practically starved me. Once they found I could do magic, Lili was very interested. She tried to convince me to meet someone but I flat out refused. She threw me back into the cell until the next day Zach appeared and now here I am. Name's Axwolf but everyone just calls me Ax for short."

"Terry." I shook his hand "That's Doctor Arthur Tot and the one unconscious is Aniru."

We made our way slowly made our way out of the throne room and into the white hallways. No soldiers were posted and all of the doors were unlocked. We took advantage of the situation but left little room for error as I took point and Ax covered the rear. After a few minutes of navigating the massive house, we made our way onto the streets of Ecraorlos where the night sky hid us among the roving patrols of Lili. Thankfully, none of them were aware that she was dead. Tot guided through it to the front gates to where we saw the sun rising on the horizon. Morning had finally come and we saved Doctor Tot. Hopefully he could bring back Aniru and finally tell us more about our supposed destinies as these 'heroes'.


End file.
